Jóvenes y Adolescentes
by Alex Fox de Wilde
Summary: Las aventuras de los pequeños de Zootrópolis 2; Aventuras Policiales.
1. Chapter 1

Jóvenes y adolescentes

NOTA: Antes de empezar el mini fic (no se si será uno o una serie de 2 o 3) quiero agradecerle a Lyon Wolf que me dio la idea para hacer este mini fic. Es un futuro de los hijos de las parejas de Zootrópolis 2: Aventuras Policiales.

Los personajes son como en la peli (animales antro).

POR FIN ERAN LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO; 2 LARGOS MESES DONDE LOS CACHORROS Y ADOLESCENTES NO IRÍAN AL COLEGIO.

De un colegio de la ciudad de Zootrópolis, salía un grupo de adolescentes; un zorro rojo de ojos amarillos de 17 años; un zonejo gris de ojos violetas de 16 años; un zorro beige claro y de ojos lilas de 16 años; una zorra roja y de ojos marrones de 15 años; un zorro beige con rayas negras y de ojos negros de 15 años (Adoptado de quienes pensáis); una hiena gris lisa y de ojos verdes con la crin y cola negras y de 14 años (adoptada de quienes pensáis); una corro de 14 años de color naranja claro y ojos verdes; una zorra blanca de ojos azules de 14 años; una hiena muy menuda de color rojizo y blanco de ojos verdes de 14 años; una hiena macho algo más baja del promedio también rojiza y blanca y de ojos marrones de 14 años; un lobo blanco de ojos marrones de 10 años y una zorra naranja y blanca de ojos marrones de 12 años; los 12 eran hermanos y primos entre ellos y vivían en la misma casa; una mansión en Tundra; los 12 a pesar de vivir muy bien, eran modestos y estudiaban en el colegio público; sabían lo que era trabajar porque sus padres les enseñaron desde pequeños a ganarse las cosas.

\- AQUÍ CHICOS – Gritó desde un microbús un zorro alto y fuerte, adulto de color arena oscuro y ojos verdes oscuros.

\- TIO DAN – Gritaron los 12 y subieron al micro bus.

\- JA, ¿cómo fueron las notas? – Dijo el zorro sonriendo y empezando a conducir.

\- Bien… - El microbús paró delante de la comisaría; de ella, salió una zorra roja y de ojos marrones; sonrió al ver el microbús y subió.

\- Hola a todos… ¿LISTOS PARA EL VERANO? – Todos gritaron eufóricos.

\- MAMÁ PONTE CONMIGO – Gritaron a la vez los 3 zorros rojos, el lobo y las 2 hienas rojizas; la zorra, rio pero se sentó en el asiento de copiloto.

\- ¿Cómo te fue el día? – Dijo Daniel sonriendo a Alex.

\- Bien… menos mal que Bogo ya me dio el horario solo de por las mañanas para encargarme de la tropa – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- PERO SI TE ENCANTA – Dijo Mark; la hiena algo menuda y riendo; El microbús paró en la mansión y todos bajaron; los adolescentes corrieron a la casa menos el zorro más mayor y el lobito que iba de la mano del zorro mayor; Alex sonrió al verlos así; tras abrazar a su hermano Daniel, bajó del microbús y fue a la mansión; todos la esperaban en la entrada; sentados en unos sofás.

\- Bien chicos… - Alex lo dijo sonriendo: - Supongo que vuestras notas han sido buenas… cuando estemos todos los adultos, nos las dais… id a cambiaros porque aún queda una hora para comer y podéis ir a la piscina – Todos subieron a tropel menos el lobo que abrazó a Alex sonriendo y moviendo la cola.

\- Hola Xander… (NA: De Alexander)

\- Hola mamá… SAQUÉ UN 10 EN LENGUA – Dijo moviendo la cola muy rápido.

\- GENIAL… Luego vemos las notas. – El lobo asintió y subió para cambiarse.

\- Mamá – El zorro más mayor la esperaba en las escaleras.

\- Dime Robin… - Dijo Alex sonriendo; ese zorro que había sido adoptado por Olivier y Thomas era la mezcla de ambos sin habérselo propuesto; del mismo color que Thomas pero con los ojos de su hermano.

\- QUE ME CONCEDIERON LA BECA PARA EL AÑO QUE VIENE – Dijo Robin moviendo la cola: - Y MATRÍCULA DE HONOR – Alex le abrazó; era más baja que él.

\- ENHORABUENA; MI CHICO.

\- POR FIN TE LO SUELTO… Sé que lo tendría que haber dicho con todos pero… necesitaba soltarlo. – Rieron.

\- Es una gran noticia… - Elisa bajó ya cambiada y con una gran sonrisa.

\- Mamá… media de NOTABLE ALTO Y SIGO CON LA BECA – Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- QUE BIEN…. Enhorabuena a ambos – Elisa era igualita a Alex pero algo más alta y esbelta.

\- Ya veréis como se pondrán Olivier y Thomas… ¿Qué tal los demás?

\- Bien – Dijo Robin sonriendo.

\- Sí… mejor que bien – Dijo Elisa igual.

\- Tía Alex… debo de hablar con papá – Dijo el zorro beige.

\- ¿Con cual de ellos? – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- CON CUALQUIERA… HE DE DARLES UNA NOTICIA.

\- Claro James… - James asintió y cogió su móvil; marcó un número.

\- ¿James? – Dijo alguien del otro lado.

\- Papá ya me dieron las notas y ya estoy en casa…

\- Ajá… ¿y bien?

\- No sé…

\- ¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES? – James rio: - JAMES BRUCE NO ES GRACIOSO

\- ¿Desde cuando soy James Bruce? – Dijo James burlón.

\- Mmmm desde que te adoptamos – Dijo burlonamente el otro.

\- ¿Y AHORA ME ENTERO QUE SOY JAMES BRUCE?

\- EL CASO… ¿Y BIEN JAMES BRUCE THOMAS?

\- ¿POR QUÉ AÑADES NOMBRES?

\- … Para sonar más serio…

\- Papá… ¿En serio?

\- BAH… Ahora sí… ¿y bien?

\- NOTA DE BIEN… APROBÉ TOOOOODO.

\- BIEN… MENOS MAL… O sino Rex se iba a enfadar – Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- No digas nada… es que… lo tenía que decir o explotaba… - La hiena gris bajó sonriendo y le quitó el móvil.

\- E… KYRA. – Dijo James burlón.

\- PAPÁ TODO NOTABLES – Dijo la hiena moviendo la cola.

\- ÉSTA ES MI CHICA… QUE BIEN CARIÑO… Sabía que ibas a sacar notazas… ¿no puedo decir nada a Rex?

\- No… quiero decírselo a la cara… ¿todo bien?

\- Sí… día aburrido de patrullaje. Nos vemos en unas horas… portaros bien con Alex o me echará la bronca – Rieron.

Alex comía con los adolescentes y los cachorros en el comedor; todos hablaban de que en 2 días se irían a la isla privada de Senzi y Lance con Alex, Bruce, Thomas, Judy y Ally; estarían 15 días allí; luego, 5 días en la mansión y luego, se irían con Alan, Nick, Olivier, Charlie y Rex a Forrestland el resto de vacaciones; los últimos 20 días, Alex, Bruce, Thomas, Judy y Ally irían con ellos para estar todos juntos.

\- ¿Y Zareb vendrá? – Dijo Xander curioso; todos callaron.

\- E… no, Xan – Dijo Mark serio; él y Saray intercambiaron miradas serias.

\- ¿Por… qué? – Dijo Xander bajando las orejas por las miradas serias de los otros jóvenes.

\- Bueno… tiene mucho trabajo – Dijo Alex intentando calmar el ambiente.

\- Mamá… tu también trabajas mucho… vienes muchos días tarde y otros, tienes guardias pero… estás cuando te necesitamos – Dijo Mark serio.

\- Sí… Zareb hace 2 años que no le vemos y que solo hablamos de vez en cuando con él – Dijo Saray seria.

\- Lo sé… entiendo que estéis enfadados… - Dijo Alex seria.

\- Mamá… no le defiendas – Dijo Mark serio: - Sabemos que no pasa la pensión desde hace casi un año.

\- E… Señorito, ¿cómo sabes eso? – Dijo Alex seria.

\- E… JE… Por… por… - Dijo Mark bajando las orejas.

\- A ver… es cierto que Zareb está ausente… trabaja mucho y siempre está de viaje…

\- Pero eso no quita para que te page – Dijo serio Robin.

\- No me paga porque sabe que no soy la única que os mantengo – Dijo Alex seria.

\- PERO TIENES MÁS HIJOS – Dijo explotando Mark.

\- OK… mira Mark… dejemos las cosas así… no sé que le pasa a tu padre…

\- Él no es mi padre… mi padre es quien me ha criado y querido… Alan, Thomas, Olivier, Nick, Charlie, Rex, Bruce, Daniel, Jackson, Eduard… Ellos son como mis padres – Dijo Mark triste.

\- Cariño… intentaré hablar con él… ¿sí? – Mark abrazó a Alex.

\- Perdona mamá… Saray y yo explotamos contigo y no es justo – Saray también abrazó a Alex.

\- No pasa nada… venga, a comer… además, YA ESTÁIS DE VACACIONES Y HAY QUE DISFRUTAR – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- SIIII VÁMONOS DE TIENDAS – Dijo eufórica Rita.

\- Rita… cariño… ya lo hablamos… iremos mañana todo el día porque Olivier y Thomas libran y pueden ayudarme. – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Valía la pena intentarlo, Ri – Dijo a su lado y chocando puño, Melly.

\- ¿Sabéis?... parecéis hermanas – Dijo riendo Alejandra.

\- Y TÚ PARECES LA HERMANA DE ROBIN. – Dijo riendo Melly.

\- Ya… y eso que no compartimos padres ni madres físicos… AL IGUAL QUE CASI PAREZCO HERMANA DE ALEJANDRA – Chocó pata con la coneja a su lado sentada.

\- BUENAS – Bruce entró en el comedor.

\- BRUCE – Todos se lanzaron a él; tirándolo a la alfombra.

\- WAAAAAAA… SOCOOOORRRO – Alex rio; eso lo hacían desde que eran pequeñajos y seguían haciéndolo.

\- Venga chicos… dejadle levantarse – James y Kyra seguían abrazados a Bruce.

\- Gracias zorrita loquita… O… O… - Alex miró a todos que se preparaban.

\- A POR ÉL – Dijo Alex riendo y todos se tiraron de nuevo a Bruce riendo.

\- OK… OK… DILES QUE YA… ALEX… POR FAVOOOOR – Todos rieron y se levantaron.

\- Y bueno cuñado… ¿qué haces aquí? – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Es una buena pregunta – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- ¿TE ESCAQUEASTE DEL CURRO? – Dijo moviendo la cola James.

\- VAYA EJEMPLO, PAPÁ – Dijo avergonzada Kyra.

\- E… NO… Chicos… es que… me dieron permiso… y no vengo solo – Senzi, Lance; una loba entera beige con manchas grises oscuras y ojos azules y una hiena macho clavado a Bruce pero de ojos azules entraron.

\- DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS – Todos se abrazaron.

\- LINDA, VINIMOS DE SOPRESA – Dijo Lance abrazando a Alex.

\- Y vaya sopresa…

\- TITA – Logan (la hiena); le abrazó moviendo la cola.

\- HOLA AMOR – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- MINI YO – Dijo Bruce riendo y levantando a Logan.

\- NOOOO ME RAPTA MI SUPER YO MALVADO –Todos rieron.

Los adolescentes y cachorros jugaban en la piscina; los 4 adultos los observaban.

\- Mark y Saray han descubierto que Zareb ya ni me pasa la pensión – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Al… denúnciale… - Dijo Senzi seria.

\- Sí, nena… te lo ha estado diciendo Thomas – Dijo Bruce serio.

\- Lo sé… pero…

\- ¿No le quieres causar problemas a Zareb? – Dijo serio Lance.

\- Él quiso custodia compartida pero… desde que son pequeños ha ido pasando de ellos… NI VINO A SU COMUNIÓN – Dijo serio Bruce.

\- Lo sé… también he intentado hablar con Kinami y con Jeray pero… nada… Jeray no quiso desde mi parto de Xander ser mi médico y… no puedo contactar con él…

\- Linda, no te pongas triste… - Dijo abrazándola Bruce protectoramente.

\- Es que… no sé… lo visualicé mejor… pensaba que Zareb iba a ser un buen padre… entiendo que… yo le hice daño y no quiera saber de mí pero… joder, tiene 2 hijos maravillosos – Alex lloró.

\- MAMÁ – Xander salió del agua y la abrazó.

\- A… hola Xander…

\- ¿Porqué lloras?

\- … E… no es nada, cariño… anda, ve a jugar.

\- Pero no quiero que estés triste – Lo dijo el lobito; el resto de adultos lo miraban embelesados.

\- Cielo… no pasa nada, ¿e?... anda, diviértete. – Xander, no iba a irse pero llegó Mark.

\- ENANO, A VER SI ME PIIIIILLLAS – Xander miró a la hiena y rio; le empezó a perseguir riendo y ambos se tiraron de la mano al agua.

\- Oye Bruce… Xander parece hijo tuyo por el carácter – Dijo Lance burlón.

\- Sí… Saray se nota que es hija de Alex…

\- LOCOS PERVERTIDOS, ¿QUÉ INSINUÁIS? – Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- NAAAAADA – Dijeron ambos.

\- Ya os digo Yo que… ojalá Bruce y Rex me hubieran pedido lo que hice con Eli y que Saray y Mark fueran sus hijos – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Casi lo hacemos – Dijo Bruce de pronto: - Te lo íbamos a pedir después de la supervivencia; si aceptabas, íbamos a ver si podíamos adoptar y así podríamos hacer lo que hiciste con Thomas.

\- ¿EN SERIO? – Dijo Alex sonriendo: - ¿Por qué hasta ahora no lo has dicho?

\- No sé Al… luego lo pasaste tan mal durante el rompimiento de tu cadera que… si te lo pedíamos parecería que te forzábamos a tener otra hiena y… era peligroso… a los pocos años, llegó Rita y luego Xander… ya teníamos a Kyra y a James y… no queríamos forzar las cosas. ¿Qué hubiésemos querido tener un hijo de mi sangre con la tuya?; POR SUPUESTO… Pero también de Senzi con Rex pero… lo dejamos pasar… además, siento a todos como mis hijos. – Dijo Bruce sonriendo hacia los adolescentes; Alex le abrazó emocionada.

\- JODER BRUCE – Dijo Alex: - Hiena que me hace llorar – Rieron.

Era la hora de la cena y ya estaban todos; ya habían visto las notas y todos habían aprobado todo (PERO QUE BUENOS ESTUDIANTES XD).

Todos cenaban en el jardín; una barbacoa hecha por Olivier y que Robin ayudaba.

\- Vaya 2… es que… parece su hijo de verdad – Dijo sonriendo Daniel (él, Jackson, Eduard y Clarise también vivían allí).

\- Ya te digo – Dijo sonriendo Jackson: - A lo mejor… Olivier tuvo una aventurilla y… se dio cuenta de que era su hijo de verdad – Rieron.

\- JA, JA, JA… cuando nació Robin, estábamos en la cárcel – Dijo Thomas con burla.

\- WAAAAA QUE YUYU – Dijo riendo Jackson.

\- ... A VER… CEPORRO, QUE ESTABAS ALLÍ – Dijo riendo Thomas.

\- … PERO DE EXTRA – Rieron.

\- Mamá… dile que pare – Dijo riendo Elisa mientras Mark la perseguía con una pistola de agua.

\- MARK – Dijo riendo Alex.

\- JO MAMÁ… CLARO COMO ES TU CLON MALVADO – Rieron.

\- ¿Yo clon malvado? – Dijo Elisa. – Si soy super dulce y buena… ¿VERDAD TIO LANCE? – Dijo riendo.

\- VERDAD, CARIÑO – Dijo Lance sonriendo en el agua junto a Rita, Xander, Laura y Logan (que eran los más pequeños).

\- ¿LO VES?

\- ¿LI VIS? – Dijo picándola.

\- MAMÁ… - Dijo riendo Elisa: - MARK ESTÁ IMITÁNDOME MAL – Rieron; en eso, llamaron a la puerta; fue a abrir Nick.

\- ¿TÚ? – Dijo el zorro alucinado.

\- … Hola Nick… - Dijo Zareb frente a él; estaba delgado y era casi igual que antes pero canoso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?... llevas mucho tiempo ausente…

\- Lo sé… - Vio a Saray que bajaba riendo con Alejandra por las escaleras.

\- Saray – Dijo Zareb; ella le miró y pasó de largo: - E… OYE… - Zareb la siguió al jardín; todos le miraron; Saray se puso junto a Alan y él, le cogió por los hombros de forma protectora.

\- Zareb – Dijo Alex acercándose a la hiena y rompiendo el silencio tenso que se había formado.

\- Hola Al…

\- ¿Hola Al?... TE DESAPARECES DEL MAPA DURANTE 2 AÑOS Y… ¿SOLO ME DICES ESO? – Dijo Alex furiosa.

\- E… tenemos que hablar…

\- Claro… Seguid con la fiesta… vamos a mi despacho – Dijo Alex a Zareb.

\- Me alegra verte bien…

\- ¿A qué has venido?

\- Alex… linda…

\- NO ME LLAMES LINDA… ¿Y BIEN?

\- EJEM… he estado muy liado… demasiado… me casé de nuevo hace 3 años y Jane, al descubrir que tenía hijos de otra relación, casi me deja y…

\- Y la preferiste a nosotros – Entraron Mark y Saray.

\- Niños.. por favor, iros… - Dijo Alex seria.

\- No mamá… esto nos atañe a nosotros.

\- IROS… HACED CASO A VUESTRA MADRE. – Dijo Zareb furioso.

\- ¿PERDONA? – Dijo Mark igual de furioso: - NO ERES NADIE PARA HABLANOS ASÍ…

\- SOY VUESTRO PADRE…

\- ¿EN SERIO?... – Zareb levantó la mano para pegar a Mark pero Alex, fue mas rápida; ella recibió el golpe; que la tiró en el suelo.

\- ALEX… CARIÑO… YO… YO… - Saray y Mark ayudaon a Alex a levantarse.

\- POR ENCIMA DE MI CADAVER, ZAREB… NUNCA NADIE HA PEGADO A MIS HIJOS Y TÚ, NO SERÁS EL PRIMERO.

\- SOY SU PADRE…

\- HABERLO DEMOSTRADO… LÁRGATE CON JANE.

\- ME HA DEJADO…

\- A… Y AHORA, VUELVES CON LA COLA ENTRE LAS PATAS…

\- Quiero… volver a estar con mis hijos.

\- Hay un problema… nosotros, no queremos – Dijo Saray seria; Zareb sacó 3 cheques.

\- Alex… éste es la manutención que debo… y éstos dos son dinero que quiero darles a mis hijos…

\- No lo queremos – Dijo Mark serio.

\- Vete, por favor – Dijo Saray llorando.

\- VETE, ZAREB – Dijeron entrando Bruce, Alan y Lance (habían visto todo).

\- E… Alex… mira… te doy mi número y hablamos de forma civilizada…

\- Por favor, vete – Dijo Alex mientras Alan la abrazaba; aparte, de que Mark y Saray fueron a él buscando refugio.

\- ¿Te vas o te echo de una paliza? – Dijo muy amenazadoramente, Bruce.

\- E… me voy… Alex, por favor… piénsalo… no quiero dejar de ver a mis hijos…

\- ¿Tras dos años ausente?... – Dijo seria Alex: - Vete. – Zareb al ver la mirada de Bruce, tragó duro y se fue casi corriendo; oyeron que se iba en un coche.

\- Gracias chicos – Dijo Alex triste.

\- Mamá… ¿estás bien?... TIENES LA MEJILLA HINCHADA – Dijo Saray seria.

\- No pasa nada… Alan, tráeme una bolsa de congelados, ¿vale?

\- Vale, amor…

\- Bruce, Lance; gracias… mis chicos malotes – Rieron un poco: - DIOS BRUCE… ME HAS DADO MIEDO.

\- ¿Cómo cuando nos conocimos? – Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- MÁS… id a la fiesta… Mark, Saray, quedaros un momento – Todos salieron y cerraron la puerta, dejándoles intimidad.

\- Mamá… - Dijo Mark: - Me has defendido…

\- No iba a permitir que te golpeara… a ver… vamos a relajarnos… acepta los cheques…

\- ¿QUÉ? – Dijeron ambos.

\- SÍ… Por todos los regalos que no os ha hecho…

\- PENSARÁ QUE NOS HA COMPRADO – Dijo Mark serio.

\- Que lo piense… voy a denunciarle al juez… llevaba unos meses preparando una demanda en serio y con ayuda de Alan, Bogo y Thomas… no quería decirlo porque sé que os hace daño pero… si sale el juicio y consigo quitar la custodia compartida, voy a luchar para que Alan y yo tengamos vuestra custodia… será difícil porque ahora os quiere de nuevo Zareb pero… voy a por todas. – Saray y Mark la abrazaron; Alan entró con unas bolsas de congelados.

\- A VER AL… ¿AZUL DE PESCADO O AMARILLA DE POLLO? – Alex rio.

\- Lobo chistoso… dame cualquiera – Alan le dio la azul: - NO LA AMARILLA – Rieron.

Todos se acostaban; Alex iba por cada cuarto de los pequeños.

\- Buenas noches amor – Dijo Alex recibiendo un abrazo de Zander.

\- Buenas noches, mamá… te quiero muchísimo – Alex rio y salió; llamó a la de enfrente y entró; Fred sonreía en la cama.

\- Buenas noches, cielo – Dijo Alex.

\- Buenas noches, tía – Dijo sonriendo Fred: -Sé lo de Zareb… me lo contó papá… eres muy valiente. – La abrazó con fuerza; Alex llegó al cuarto de Robin; él lo sabía todo porque ya con 16 años era muy maduro y la ayudaba con todos; Alex llamó y entró; Robin veía una peli en su portátil; él se levantó y abrazó a Alex.

\- Buenas noches, amor – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Buenas noches, mamá… eres la mejor, ¿lo sabes?

\- Lo sé – Rieron: - No te acuestes tarde que mañana, tenemos día de compras con tus padres y con Senzi y Lance.

\- Bien… mamá… ¿cómo están Mark y Saray?

\- Más tranquilos… no te preocupes. – Se abrazaron.

\- Oye mamá… sé que no soy tu hijo… vuestro hijo físico pero… me he fijado y… me parezco mucho a Olivier en todo… incluso en gestos y…

\- Cielo… es normal… imitamos los gestos de quien vemos… yo tengo muchos gestos del abuelo y de la abuela.

\- Ya… pero… es que… es raro…

\- Lo sé…

\- Y LOS OJOS… ES QUE LOS TENEMOS IGUALES… A NO… YO MÁS BONITOS… ¿VES? ESTO ES DE THOMAS – Rieron.

\- JA, ¿Ya ni me llamas papá? – Entró Thomas.

\- No en público – Rieron.

\- OOO Que se nos hace el mayor – Dijo Olivier entrando: - ¿Y CÓMO ES QUE TIENES LOS OJOS MÁS BONITOS QUE YO? – Dijo riendo.

\- … POR QUE LOS TENGO… - Dijo riendo Robin.

\- Buenas noches chicos… - Dijo Alex.

\- Linda, ¿estás bien? – Dijo Thomas preocupado.

\- Sí… no ha sido nada – Alex se fue a su cuarto que compartía con Alan; El lobo, leía una revista de coches y Alex se acostó a su lado.

\- Alan… ¿te has fijado? – Dijo Alex apoyándose en su brazo.

\- No sé… me fijo en varias cosas… como que hoy estás preciosa – Se besaron dulcemente.

\- Me refiero a que… Mark y Saray te buscaron como protección… eres su figura paterna. – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Lo sé… les adoro. Adoro a todos.

\- Lo sé… es que eres un verdadero ángel. Menos mal que… no moriste y… - Dijo Alex llorando.

\- Shhh nena, ya pasó todo… ahora somos felices. No pienses en cosas malas.

\- Vale… te amo.

\- Y yo a ti, preciosa. – Se besaron y se acurrucaron en la cama.

PRIMER MINIFIC COMPLETADO. HABRÁ MÁS.


	2. Chapter 2

0\. Salida de tiendas.

\- HORA DE IRNOS – Dijo Thomas desde las escaleras de la entrada; el grupo de niños y adolescentes bajó corriendo y riendo: - Un poco de orden… nos dividiremos en 3 coches… en la furgoneta… con Lance, Senzi, Logan y Laura, necesitamos a 2 más – Rita y Xander levantaron las patas.

\- BIEN NIÑOS… CON NOSOTROS – Dijo sonriendo Lance y chocando con el lobo y la zorra más pequeños.

\- Con Olivier y conmigo, ¿quiénes? – Elisa, Saray, Melly y Alejandra: - Bien… entonces con Alex, van Robin, Mark, Dick y Fred. En el coche de Alex.

Todos montaron en los coches; Alex subió en su coche; que era un todoterreno de ciudad; de color plateado; de copiloto, subió Robin y detrás, Mark, Dick y Fred.

\- Abrocharos los cinturones – Dijo Alex tras haberse puesto el suyo; al igual que Robin.

\- YA TITA – Dijo moviendo la cola Fred.

\- Al… pon algo de pitbull – Dijo sonriendo Dick.

\- SÍ… ESO – Dijo Mark alegre; Alex rio; Robin puso su I Pod y empezó a sonar la música.

Elisa y Alejandra hablaban riendo; Saray iba algo decaída por el encuentro de ayer con su padre.

\- Saray, ¿qué música pongo? – Dijo sonriendo Thomas.

\- Alguna que me motive, por fa – Dijo la hienita.

\- OK – Puso música clásica.

\- THOMAS – Dijo Saray sonriendo algo.

\- ¿Qué?... es una música que… - Saray puso su I – Pod a todo volumen por un mini altavoz que siempre llevaba y puso una canción antigua de Senzi (La de Animals).

\- ESTO ME MOTIVA – Dijo Saray.

\- Se nota que tu madre es mi hermanita… - Dijo Olivier riendo.

\- SÚBELA A TOPE – Dijo Elisa moviendo la cola.

\- SÍ… ME ENCANTA – Dijo Alejandra.

\- VAYA 3… Y yo pensando que íbamos a ir tranquilos con las 4 niñas – Dijo Thomas burlón.

\- Papá Thomas… eso, es imposible – Dijo riendo Elisa.

\- Sí… Eli tiene razón… sabíais que juntas somos un peligro – Lo dijo Melly detrás del todo junto a Saray.

Senzi conducía; Lance, iba mirando por la ventana tranquilo; detrás de ellos, Xander y Logan iban jugando a un juego de adivinar cosas y tras ellos, Rita y Laura cantaban a grito pelado la música de la radio.

\- Niñas… más bajito – Dijo Lance sonriendo.

\- Perdón papá… pero… ES QUE SEREMOS CANTANTES.

\- SÍ… COMO TÍA SENZI – Dijo moviendo la cola Rita.

\- ¿No querías ser poli? – Dijo Senzi sonriendo a Rita.

\- … Y cantante – Rieron.

\- Yo quiero ser piloto de cazas – Dijo Xander moviendo la cola: - ME ENCANTARÍA PILOTAR UNO.

\- Yo quiero ser miembro destacado de la ZIA y ser un infiltrado de la policía – Dijo sonriendo Logan: - … Y luego, ser presidente.

\- WALA, PARA EL CARRO – Dijo riendo Lance.

\- Oye mamá… luego del año que viene, no quiero ir a la universidad – Dijo Robin serio.

\- ¿Por?...

\- Quiero ir a la escuela de cocina de papá Olivier… quiero ser un chef como él… lo tengo muy claro… sé que los 3 queréis que haga algo más pero… quiero cocinar.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Segurísimo…

\- Bien… yo te apoyo, hijo… habla con Thomas y Olivier y seguro que te apoyan…

\- Pero papá Thomas quiere que haga algo sobre dirección de empresas o…

\- ¿Tú quieres ser chef? – Robin asintió sonriendo: - Pues sé el mejor chef de la familia… destrona a Oli – Rieron.

\- Gracias mamá… eres la mejor. – Dijo sonriendo Robin.

\- ¿Y si yo paso de estudiar y me meto a la escuela de fútbol? – Dijo Mark alegre.

\- Mark… si eso, cuando acabes el colegio… luego, si eres bueno y te fichan en el equipo, puedes ser futbolista pero antes, los estudios.

\- VAAAALE. – Dijo Mark serio.

\- Yo quiero ser poli – Dijo sonriendo Dick: - El primer zonejo poli… lo tengo muy claro.

\- Seguro que tus padres te apoyan – Dijo serio Fred.

\- Cielo… ¿por qué tan serio? – Dijo Alex seria.

\- Porque quiero ser actor pero… no me dejarán serlo. Mamá me ha dicho que es muy difícil entrar en la escuela de actores y… no me apoyarán cuando acabe el colegio.

\- Vas a ir al bachillerato artístico; que vean de lo que eres capaz. – Dijo Robin sonriendo.

\- Sí… que vean lo que vales. – Dijo sonriendo Dick.

Llegaron al centro comercial.

\- EL PARAÍSO – Dijo moviendo la cola, Alejandra.

\- SÍ… HAY QUE IR A TODAS LAS TIENDAS – Dijo sonriendo y moviendo la cola, Rita.

\- NIÑAS, A VER, RELAX – Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- Iremos en pequeños grupos para controlaros bien… - Dijo Olivier.

\- ¿Cómo en los coches? – Dijo Senzi sonriendo.

\- Bien… nos vemos a las 12 para tomarnos algo en la cafetería Animals Co – Dijo Lance sonriendo.

Alex entró en una tienda de ropa para adolescentes; los chicos empezaron a coger ropa.

Alex se sentó en los probadores.

\- Ya estoy mamá – Dijo Mark desde un probador.

\- A ver… sal – Dijo Alex sonriendo; Mark salió con una camiseta negra y un bañador tipo bermuda de color amarillo chillón.

\- ¿Y? – Dijo Mark sonriendo.

\- JA, así no te perderás – Dijo Alex riendo.

\- ¿A QUE MOOOOLAN? – Dijo Mark moviendo la cola.

\- … E… sí…

\- No te gustan, ¿cierto?

\- Son muy chillones… hacen daño a la vista – Rieron.

\- OK… ahora me pruebo otro. – Mark volvió al probador.

\- Tía, mira – Del probador, salió Dick; con un polo blanco y unas bermudas verdes oscuras.

\- Me gusta, Dick… este modelo, te pega mucho y a tus padres, les gustará – Dick sonrió y entró al probador.

\- AHORA YO – Fred salió con una camiseta roja y vaqueros cortos algo desgastados por abajo.

\- … Me gusta… pero esos cortes de los vaqueros… - Dijo Alex dudosa.

\- Ya… a mamá no le gustará pero… a papá sí – Rieron.

\- La camiseta, sí… los vaqueros, mira otros menos gastados y rotos – Fred asintió y entró de nuevo.

\- Mamá – Robin salió del probador con una camisa blanca de manga corta y una bermuda negra.

\- Me gusta Robin… te queda genial. /Tiene el mismo estilo que Thomas XD/

\- Entonces… ¿me llevo estas 2 prendas?

\- Sí… ¿cogiste algo más?

\- Dos bañadores… uno negro y otro, blanco.

\- ¿No quieres más colores?

\- … Sí… pero… es que me encanta ir así.

\- No pasa nada por ir de más colores… - Dijo Mark saliendo con la camiseta negra y un bañador azul eléctrico.

\- E… ME GUSTA, MARK – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Y a mí… te pega ese color.

\- ME LO QUEEEEEDO – Dijo entrando al probador Mark.

\- MARK, QUÉDATE CON EL CHILLON TAMBIÉN, QUE TE QUEDA GENIAL – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- GUAY… TE QUIEEEEERO – Dijo Mark riendo.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? – Elisa llevaba un bikini rosa oscuro.

\- Hija… tápate más – Dijo Thomas serio.

\- PERO PAPÁ…

\- Sin peros… ese bikini es demasiado escueto… ponte… este – Le pasó un bañador.

\- PAPÁ… PUEDO LLEVAR BIKINIS.

\- NO MIENTRAS VIVAS BAJO MI TECHO – Dijo burlón Thomas.

\- PERO SI ESTARÉ CON LOS DE CASA…

\- Y EN EL PUEBLO, ¿QUÉ?... NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TUS AMIGITOS TE VEAN CON POCA TELA…

\- Thomas, relájate – Dijo riendo Olivier: - Elisa, a ver, que te vea yo – Dijo Olivier sonriendo; Elisa salió con el bikini.

\- ¿VES?... ES DEMASIADO ESCOTADO – Elisa rodó los ojos.

\- Un poco lo es…

\- AJÁ – Dijo Thomas burlón a Elisa.

\- Pero te queda genial, Eli… procura colocártelo bien siempre. – Dijo Olivier sonriendo.

\- ¿QUÉ?... DEBERÍAS DE APOYARME – Dijo Thomas serio.

\- Está en la edad adolescente… es normal que quiera ir algo atrevida… su madre, era igual a su edad. – Dijo sonriendo Olivier.

\- … PERO ELI ES MI PEQUEÑITA.

\- NO SOY TU PEQUEÑITA… TENGO 15 AÑOS.

\- OOOOO SEGUIRÁS SIENDO SIEMPRE MI NIÑA. – Olivier rodó los ojos divertido; esas riñas entre Thomas y Elisa, siempre acababan con uno cediendo y el otro, disculpándose y seguramente a ambos compartiendo un frapuchino de chocolate con nata montada.

\- Tío Oli… ven – Dijo Saray desde un probador.

\- Voy cielo – Dijo Olivier sonriendo.

\- ME ENCANTA – Dijo sonriendo Laura con un bañador verde oscuro.

\- Te queda genial, amor – Dijo Senzi sonriendo: - A ver, tú, Rita – Dijo la hiena adulta sonriendo; la zorra blanca y rojiza salió del probador con un bañador amarillo oscuro con puntitos negros: - Genial, Rita… ¿lo elegiste tú?

\- Sí… este año, se llevan los lunares y el color mostaza – Dijo sonriendo Rita.

\- Pues me encanta… amor, ¿quieres este verde segura?

\- Sí – Dijo Laura sonriendo: - El verde es el color que más me gusta.

\- Y te pega mucho… te queda muy bien – Dijo Rita sonriendo.

\- A ver chicos – Dijo Lance sonriendo y Xander y Logan salieron de los probadores; los 2 con el mismo modelo de bañador; de color azul oscuro: - Os queda genial. Lleváis la misma ropa…

\- SOMOS GEMELOS DE PEGA – Dijeron ambos riendo.

\- Vaya par – Dijo Lance divertido.

\- Nacimos el mismo día…

\- A la misma hora…

\- En el mismo hospital – Lance rio.

\- Sí… pero de distinta madre y padre.

\- PERO SOMOS GEMELOS DE PEEEEEGA – Rieron.

Todos estaban en la cafetería.

\- Mamá… ven, quiero enseñarte algo – Dijo Elisa a Alex, ella fue con Elisa al baño y Elisa se quitó la ropa enseñando el bikini rosa apagado: - Di algo.

\- VAAAAAAAYA, Estás tan mayor – Dijo Alex sonriendo: - Te queda genial…

\- Papá Thomas dice que es demasiado escotado y…

\- A ver, es un bikini… es lo que tiene… pero te queda genial…

\- ¿PUEDO QUEDÁRMELO?; Thomas me dijo que si decías que no que lo devolvía.

\- Te lo puedes quedar, Eli

\- WIIII – Elisa y Alex se abrazaron; Elisa se vistió de nuevo y salieron del baño; volvieron a la mesa; Elisa que estaba junto a Thomas…

\- ME LO PUEDO QUEDAR. – Dijo Elisa burlona y haciendo que Thomas, empezara a toser; casi atragantándose por su café.

\- No te vio con él puesto…

\- Te equivocas…

\- Thomas… le queda muy bien… tiene una edad en la que ya lleva bikinis, shorts…

\- NO CONMIGO – Dijo Thomas protectoramente.

\- ¿Te recuerdo tus gustos cuando nos conocimos? – Dijo Alex con burla.

\- Las chicas recatadas… - Dijo Thomas disimulando.

\- No me hagas hablar – Dijo Alex burlona.

\- AGH, Vale… que se lo quede… pero no pienso quitarle a niñatos que quieran ligar con ella.

\- PERO SI TIENE NOOOOVIO – Dijo Mark haciendo que Thomas casi se atragante de nuevo.

\- NO TENGO NOVIO… - Dijo roja Elisa.

\- ¿A no?... ¿y Nickolas Arknov? – Dijo burlón Mark.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – Dijo serio Thomas.

\- Nick; el amigo de Elisa… ese zorrito blanco de ojos azules y de gafas…

\- A… ése… - Dijo sonriendo Thomas.

\- QUE NO ES MI NOVIO.

\- PERO SI SIEMPRE ESTÁIS JUNTITOS.

\- ES MI MEJOR AMIGO… ¿O qué me dices de Helen? – Dijo riendo Elisa.

\- YA NO ES MI NOVIA – Dijo Mark riendo.

\- … ¿TENIAS NOVIA? – Dijo Alex de pronto.

\- Un par de besos y… la dejé… ME VOY DE VACACIONES.

\- WAO MARK… YO ERA ASÍ – Dijo riendo Thomas.

\- A… O SEA… ÉSTE PUEDE SER UN SALIDO Y…

\- Señorita, no acabes la frase -Dijo Thomas.

\- ERES UN RETÓGRADO MACHISTA…

\- Eli, tranquila, cielo… Thomas lo dijo en broma. ¿VERDAD? – Dijo Alex seria.

\- E… Sí, verdad Al… Elisa, amor… era broma…

\- ¿A qué no darás problemas en que se ponga el bikini? – Dijo Alex sonriendo con dulzura.

\- NO… Ninguno – Dijo Thomas sonriendo forzadamente.

\- GRACIAS – Dijo Elisa moviendo la cola y abrazando a Alex.

\- HA SIDO GENIAL – Dijo Saray riendo: - Mamá maneja a Thomas.

\- E… No me maneja… o sí… ¿Oli?

\- Alex te llevó a su terreno… estabas muy pesadito. En plan padre superprotector.

\- Deberías de haber actuado igual que yo… - Dijo Thomas a Olivier.

\- No… si Elisa quiere ponerse un bikini, que se lo ponga… además, ése no es muy ecotado.

\- Nuestra hija no puede ir exhibiéndose…

\- No pensabas de eso cuando estuvimos en las vacaciones con el grupo antes de la boda de Nick, en la playa y Alex llevaba bikinis y más atrevidos que el de Eli…

\- WAO, ¿EN SERIO PAPÁ OLI? – Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- E… Alex ya era mayorcita… era adulta y ya estaba con Alan – Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- Pero la mirabas y mucho – Dijo Olivier con burla.

\- Todos tenemos un pasado…

\- ¿Estuviste enamorado de mamá? – Dijo Saray curiosa.

\- BUEEEEENO… NO… La quiero mucho pero…

\- No las mientas – Dijo riendo Olivier.

\- Pero… eres homosexual – Dijo Elisa confusa.

\- Pero pasé una larga época de mi vida que no… hasta que conocí bien a Olivier – Dijo Thomas melancólico: - Tuve un pasado oscuro. EJEM… El caso, Elisa, si te veo enseñar más de la cuenta, te taparé con lo primero que vea.

\- Que pesado – Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- No…qué pesado, no…

\- Papá Thomas… soy responsable… y muy madura para mi edad… sé cuidarme sola…

\- Lo que digas. – Dijo Thomas serio.

Era por la tarde – noche y los adultos, llegaban a la casa.

Judy entró en el cuarto de Alejandra; sonrió al verla cantar con Kira, Saray, Melly y Elisa.

\- Hola niñas – Dijo la coneja gris; las 5 la miraron dejando de cantar.

\- Hola mamá – Dijo Alejandra cortadísima.

\- E… Que podéis seguir cantando – Dijo Judy sonriendo.

\- Nos da vergüenza – Dijo Melly sonrojada.

\- ¿A vosotras os da vergüenza algo? – Dijo riendo Judy.

\- Sí… que nos vean cantar – Dijo sonriendo Elisa.

\- ¿Cómo os fueron las compras?

\- GENIAL – Dijo sonriendo Alejandra: - Me compré tres bañadores chulísimos… y bueno… un bikini… pero que es un top con shorts.

\- ¿Me los enseñas, cielo?

\- ¿Quieres un pase de modelos? – Dijo sonriendo Alejandra.

\- E… Si hay pase de modelo, me apunto. – Lo dijo Bruce entrando.

\- E… PAPÁ SONASTE A PERVERTIDO – Dijo Kyra roja.

\- ¿No vas a enseñarme lo que te compraste? – Dijo Bruce curioso.

\- … NOP – Dijo Kyra riendo.

\- A… PE… PERO…

\- Se lo enseñaré a papá Rex… anda… ven… vamos a mi cuarto. – Dijo Kyra cogiendo a Bruce de la mano.

\- ¿Y ESO NO SONÓ A PERVERTIDO? – Dijo Bruce; Saray, riendo, le tiró un cojín a la nuca; acertando: - AUCH… SARAY… QUE DUELE.

\- CLARO TÍO BRUCE… - Dijo la hiena riendo y chocando con Kyra.

Elisa se veía en el espejo con su bikini, en eso, llamaron.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Soy yo, Eli – Dijo Alan al otro lado.

\- Pasa… quiero pedirte opinión – Alan entró y alucinó al verla de bikini.

\- ¿Y? – Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- … Eres igual a tu madre… Yo la conocí cuando era un poco mayor que tú y… sois iguales.

\- Vale… pero… el bikini, ¿me queda bien? – Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- Sí… muy bien… - Dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- ¿Pero? – Dijo Elisa.

\- ¿Te dejaron comprarlo?

\- Sí… Thomas no quería pero Olivier y Alex, le convencieron…

\- Espero que Rita no crezca nunca – Dijo Alan sonriendo: - Si hace nada eras una niña…

\- Alan… sigo siendo Elisa…

\- Ya… pero… verte de bikini te veo más adolescente…

\- Entonces… ¿te gusta?

\- Sí… pronto es la cena… a las 9 y media. – Dijo el lobo blanco.

\- Bien…

\- PAPÁ – Xander y Logan entraron y le abrazaron.

\- HOLA PEQUEÑOS…

\- ¿Juegas con nosotros en el ordenador de mamá en el juego de coches? – Dijo Xander moviendo la cola.

\- ¿Os deja mamá? – Dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- Sí – Alex lo dijo pasando.

\- ALEX… LINDA… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Elisa se había hecho mayor? – Dijo Alan sonriendo y saliendo seguido de los pequeños; Thomas pasó por el pasillo…

\- ELISA, TÁPATE – Dijo Thomas.

\- A Alan le parece bien…

\- ALAN MALDITO PERVERTIDO… NI MIRES A MI NIÑA – Dijo Thomas riendo.

\- ¿Por qué no puede ver a Eli? – Bruce se asomó.

\- TÚ… VETE – Dijo Thomas a Bruce.

\- NO… TÍO BRUCE… ¿QUÉ TAL?...

\- ELISA, TÁPATE NENA – Dijo Thomas.

\- A ver… déjame verte – Dijo Bruce sonriendo: - WAO… eres como tu madre…

\- Ya me lo han dicho mil veces hoy… ¿somos tan iguales?

\- Tú eres más alta y estilizada – Dijo Bruce sonriendo: - PERO tenéis la misma cara y el mismo carácter… bueno… tú tienes más mala leche – Rieron.

\- Herencia mía – Dijo Thomas: - ELI, QUE TE CUBRAS.

\- QUE NO… Bruce, ¿tú me dejarías llevar esto?

\- CLARO, NENA… Tienes ya 15 años; eres adolescente y estás en la edad de lucirte.

\- DEPRAVADO – Dijo Thomas.

\- BRUCE TIENE RAZÓN – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Linda… ¿desde cuando Bruce tiene razón?... ¿NOS VOLVIMOS LOCOS?... BRUCE, DEJA DE MIRAR A ELISA.

\- JO, Elisa… aún me acuerdo de cuando naciste y de las veces que te dí el biberón y te cambié… eras una bolita adorable – Dijo Bruce melancólico: - Y ahora… mírate… una adolescente ya… ¿CUÁNDO CAMBIÓ, ALEX? – Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- Ni yo misma lo sé… - Elisa se vistió y Thomas suspiró.

\- Mamá… ¿es cierto que todos estaban pendientes de mí de bebé? – Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- Sí… eras tan buena y dulce – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- NO COMO AHORA – Dijo Thomas riendo.

\- THOMAS – Dijo Alex riendo.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me contáis de antes de estar en el partido?... no sé cómo os conocisteis vosotros 2 – Dijo Elisa curiosa.

\- Es un pasado oscuro – Dijo Thomas serio: - Del cual, me arrepiento.

\- ¿Estuviste en la cárcel?... ¿por qué?...

\- Bueno Eli… - Dijo Alex seria.

\- No… Alex… voy a contarle todo… merece saber mi historia para no repetirla.

\- A CENAR – Gritó Senzi desde abajo y todos empezaron a ir al comedor.

\- ¿ME LA CUENTAS LUEGO? – Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- Bien… ve luego a mi despacho. – Elisa asintió.

Alex cogió a Thomas del brazo antes de bajar.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí… Robin sabe mi pasado y… sabe que me arrepiento… debo de contárselo a Elisa… es mayor para entenderlo más o menos. ¿Crees que me dejará de hablar?

\- No lo sé… Elisa es más temperamental que Robin…

NOTA: ¿Cómo se tomará Eli el pasado de Thomas?. Aquí hemos visto que Elisa tiene bastante carácter y que choca con Thomas pero que se adoran; Elisa, se lleva muy bien con Alan y con Bruce; a parte de con Alex y con Olivier.


	3. Chapter 3

2\. Vivencias

Thomas y Elisa entraron en el despacho de Thomas.

\- Eli siéntate… voy a contarte una historia bastante larga y que es cierta. No voy a pretender que luego de saberla, no me juzgues; ya que, mi pasado no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso. – Dijo Thomas serio

\- Pero… has salido de él… - Dijo Elisa sentándose.

\- Sí, cariño pero… el pasado está allí… - Thomas se sirvió un vaso de licor y miró por el ventanal del despacho: - Perdona si te doy la espalda pero… esto es algo que seguramente hará que me bajes del pedestal en el que me tienes…

\- Pero… Robin sabe la historia y… no lo hizo… - Dijo Elisa confundida.

\- Lo sé cielo… pero Robin, estuvo un tiempo raro conmigo…

\- Es verdad… - Dijo Elisa: - Empieza papá Thomas… quiero saber tu historia. – Thomas bebió un poco del licor y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Nunca estuve muy unido a mi familia… era el más zorro de ella… mientras que mis padres y mi hermano se esforzaban por salir del estereotipo de que los zorros somos tramposos y mañosos, yo… me metía en serio en el papel de zorro… supongo que fue porque me rendí y me resigné a ser el animal que todos esperaban de mí. Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía 13 años y tu tío, 8. Vivimos 2 años en las calles… enseñé a tu tío a valerse por si mismo… hacía poco, que él había querido ser el primer zorro explorador y… la cosa acabó mal… estaba hecho polvo y… la muerte de mis padres, le acabó por consumir. Una noche, que era muy fría y de invierno… era Nochebuena, una limusina paró frente a nosotros; ambos estábamos acurrucados y ateridos de frío; de ella, bajaron 3 inmensos osos polares; Nick y yo, estábamos paralizados por el miedo y el frío; uno de ellos, se nos acercó y abrió su palma de la mano; mostrando a una zarigüeya hembra de unos 50 años; ella nos miraba compasiva y nos hizo subir al coche… esa noche, nuestras vidas cambiaron… Yo aunque tenía solo 14 años ya despuntaba como estafador y… en esa familia de zarigüeyas, los Mascarpone, me hice fuerte… Nick, empezó siendo el niño de los ojos de la madre de Don Bruto Mascarpone y pronto se hizo su confidente y quien se encargaba de trasladarla de un sitio a otro… pasaron 2 años y yo me fui de la casa de Don Bruto porque me veía atrapado… siendo solo un esbirro de esa zarigüeya.

Poco tiempo después de hacer pequeños timos y estafas, me uní a otros dos zorros… los 3, empezamos a juntar a otros jóvenes de la calle y creamos varias empresas… para blanquear el dinero… Yo me convertí en el cabecilla de una pequeña mafia… al final, mis 2 socios se fueron al ver que yo era poderoso y de que no podían quitarme el poder… conocí a Lance, Bruce y Steven; el hermano de Bruce… Steven y Bruce eran infiltrados de la ZIA pero… hasta que 10 años después no me arrestasen, ni lo supe… luego, hice una buena acción… conocí a Olivier y le salvé…

\- ¿De qué? – Dijo Elisa curiosa.

\- Esa historia, que te la cuente él… El caso es que… mi pasado fue ser el capo de una de las mafias más peligrosas de la ciudad… yo me creía el rey del mundo; hacía y deshacía todo a mi antojo y todos me temían… hasta que conocí a Alejandra Fox – Dijo sonriendo Thomas: - Era policía y una zorra… inteligente, educada y preciosa… yo pensaba que esa noche al conocerla, la tenía comiendo de mi pata y aceptó ayudarme a escaquearme de la poli…

\- Pero… era mentira – Dijo sonriendo Elisa.

\- Claro que lo era… la tía se infiltró en mi mafia y a los 3 meses, me detuvo… luego, estuve casi 2 años en prisión… el último, lo recuerdo con cariño… tu madre ya trabajaba en la cárcel y… pasamos momentazos juntos… y antes de eso, en los atentados de metro que hubo en Zootrópolis, me uní a Nick de nuevo… ambos nos dimos cuenta de que éramos el único familiar que teníamos vivo. Pero el caso… es que mi pasado es bastante oscuro y espero que ninguno lo repitáis… se consigue dinero fácil pero… la vida que he llevado no lo merece. Menos mal que mi hermano y tus tíos, me perdonaron y me rehabilité… y tuve la loca idea de crear un partido político pero eso, es otra historia – Dijo Thomas.

\- ¿Y tardaron en perdonarte?

\- Menos de lo que me merecía – Dijo Thomas sonriendo melancólico.

\- ¿Y lo hicieron del todo?

\- Sí… hicimos todo borrón y cuenta nueva y… las vivencias que tuvimos, nos unieron… doy gracias a que me rehabilité y que ahora, tenga esta familia; a veces, muchas veces, creo que es un sueño y que sigo en la cárcel… porque se supone que aún me faltarían unos 6 años para salir.

\- Vaya – Dijo Elisa seria: - ¿Y para ti, aparte de Nick?... ¿Quién era importante que te perdonara?

\- Tu madre… Alex fue quien dijo a Nick, cuando el atentado, que hablara conmigo y que nos uniésemos… que éramos hermanos y que la sangre, une. Ella me perdonó primero por teléfono y luego, ambos hablamos cara a cara y me perdonó por completo… a ella le debo lo que soy ahora porque… fue quien más me ayudó en la cárcel y fuera de ella… y bueno, Olivier, Jackson, Rex, Bruce, Lance y Derek.

\- Si volvieras al pasado… ¿harías la mafia?

\- No… perdí a muchos amigos por ella… entre ellos, al hermano de Bruce… él me salvó en una redada.

\- ¿Y Bruce no te guarda rencor?

\- No… al principio sí pero… luego, ya no.

\- Papá Thomas… quiero decirte que… no me importa tu pasado… siempre te veré como uno de mis padres… me has educado bien, con cariño y respeto. – Se abrazaron.

Elisa fue a la cocina y vio a Alex y a Olivier hablando mientras recogían.

\- Hola – Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- Hola cielo… ¿te lo contó todo? – Dijo Alex preocupada.

\- Casi… Papá Olivier… ¿cómo conociste a papá Thomas?

\- Bueno… es una historia muy triste – Dijo Olivier: - Solo te diré que gracias a él, soy lo que soy ahora y que me salvó la vida. – Lo dijo melancólico.

\- Y… ¿cómo os hicisteis novios?

\- FUE RARO – Dijeron ambos zorros machos riendo.

\- ¿Y eso? – Dijo Elisa sentándose junto a Alex.

\- Antes éramos heteros – Dijo sonriendo Olivier: - Pero… hubo algo que nos unió… fue en una de las primeras noches del partido… muchos no podíamos dormir y esa noche en la cocina, estábamos Alan, Rex, Bruce, Alex, Nick, Judy, Thomas y yo… después de hablar y reírnos durante un tiempo todos menos Thomas y yo, que nos quedamos a recoger, se fueron a dormir…

\- Por aquel entonces, había un rumor – coña que decía que estábamos juntos – Dijo sonriendo Thomas: - Y esa noche, en plan cachondeo y para probar, nos besamos… primero Yo a Oli y luego, al revés…

\- ¿Y OS ENAMORÁSTEIS? – Dijo Elisa moviendo la cola.

\- No del todo… - Dijo Olivier sonriendo: - Pero a los pocos días, en los cuales, yo huía de Thomas, me enfrentó en la cocina y… allí lo supimos que… él me gustaba y yo a él… empezamos a ser novios a escondidas y luego, lo soltamos. Todos nos apoyaron. – Dijo Olivier sonriendo.

\- ¿Y cómo empezó ese rumor – coña?

\- Bueno… el primero fue en la cárcel y lo soltó Jackson… Oli y yo, éramos muy amigos y… siempre estábamos juntos.

\- Cuando Jackson nos presentó a Dereck, insinuó que teníamos algo… pero lo dijo en plan de coña – Rieron.

\- ¿Y alguien os descubrió cuando os escondíais?

\- La primera noche, Alan… bajó a por no se qué y nos pilló besándonos… pero no dijo nada… - Dijo Olivier riendo.

\- Peor fue durante la fiesta de la boda civil de Alan y tu madre… nos dimos un pico de nada y… ZAS, NICK DELANTE – Rieron.

\- Nos avergonzó pero no dijo nada a nadie… - Dijo Olivier sonriendo: - Y Alex lo intuía… a ella fue a la primera que se lo dijimos.

\- ¿Y no te pareció raro?

\- NO… porque ya lo intuía – Rieron: - Además… me encantaban como pareja… así que… me puse feliz por ellos.

\- ¿Y los abuelos no dijeron nada?

\- No… fuimos a Forrestland a decírselo a la cara… se sorprendieron mucho pero… nos apoyaron. – Dijo Olivier sonriendo: - Siempre fueron abiertos de mente.

\- Ya es tarde… a dormir… mañana hay que hacer maletas – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ES VERDAD… hasta mañana – Dijo Elisa; dio un beso a Alex, otro a Olivier: - Papá Thomas… ¿subes conmigo?

\- Claro preciosa – Se fueron juntos.

\- VAYA, Elisa si es como tú… no le guarda rencor.

\- Conoció desde siempre al Thomas bueno… y sabe que todos le perdonamos… en fin, hasta mañana.

\- ¿No puedes dejar a tu maridito solo? – Rieron.

\- Estará jugando con Xander… - Rieron.

Alex subió y sonrió al ver a Xander y a Alan riendo en la cama del pequeño lobo.

\- Buenas noches papá… te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo a ti, Xander… - Se abrazaron.

\- MAMÁ – El lobito movió la cola al ver a Alex en la puerta sonriendo emocionada.

\- Hola amor… hay que dormir ya… mañana toca hacer maletas. – Alex se acercó y se abrazaron.

\- Os quiero mucho. – Dijo el lobito bostezando: - Sois los mejores padres del mundo mundial – Rieron.

NOTA: VAYA EPISODIO… Un poco recuerdos de Thomas... Xander es una monada… es un mini Alan dulce. ME ENCANTA XD.


	4. Chapter 4

\- VENGA CHICOS HORA DE IRSE – Gritó Lance desde la entrada; a parte de ellos, irían Scott (el hijo de Priscilla y Flash; mejor amigo de Xander), Evelyn (hija mofeta pero de color marrón con beige y de ojos rojos; hija de Linda y Duque) y Alan (hijo de Logan y Hanna; un lobo gris claro con algunas manchas negras y el morro gris oscuro, trufa negra y ojos verdes); Alan era algo más mayor que Rita pero más pequeño que Mark y Saray; era el mejor amigo de Mark; con ellos, iría también Logan.

Alex bajaba hablando con Alan (el marido de Alex, vamos).

\- Te echaré de menos, linda – Dijo el lobo blanco.

\- Y yo a ti… no estéis mucho de juerga – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿Nosotros? – Dijo Nick sonriendo: - NUNCA

\- Claro Nick – Dijo riendo Judy: - Portaros bien.

\- Los que se van a una isla privada, sois vosotros – Dijo Olivier sonriendo; Elisa y Robin lo abrazaron.

\- Os echaré de menos, chicos… portaros bien y ayudad con los pequeños – Dijo Olivier sonriendo.

\- Claro que lo haremos – Dijo Elisa alegre.

\- Fred, Melly, portaros bien – Dijo Charlie abrazando a sus hijos.

\- Lo haremos – Dijo Melly sonriendo.

Los que se iban a la isla, subieron a un bus; primero, fueron a la casa de Flash; de allí, subió Scott; un alegre perezoso igual a Flash pero de gafas; el pequeño se sentó junto a Xander y ambos chocaron pata.

\- Gra… ci… as… por… in… vi… tar… me – Dijo Scott sonriendo.

\- De nada… será genial. – Dijo moviendo la cola Xander.

\- Sí… nun… ca… he… es… ta… do… en… u… na… is… la – Dijo el perezoso alegre.

\- Vas a flipar – Dijo Mark sonriendo: - Será muy divertido.

Llegaron a la casa del partido; ahora, Logan era presidente (estaba en su segunda legislatura; pero ahora, estaba de vacaciones); Logan subió seguido de su hijo Alan y de una mofeta, Evelyn; los pequeños, estaban entusiasmados. Mark y Alan (el lobo hijo de Logan), chocaron pata; Evelyn, se sentó junto a Rita (eran de la misma edad).

\- Gracias por invitarme – Dijo la mofeta sonriendo.

\- No hay de que – Dijo sonriendo Alex.

\- Me dieron muchos recuerdos para todos. – Dijo la pequeña mofeta alegre.

\- Echamos de menos a tus padres… hace mucho que no les vemos – Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- Están bien… - Dijo la mofeta sonriendo.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y allí subieron en el jet privado de Senzi y Lance.

\- Tus padres molan – Dijo sonriendo Rita a Laura.

\- Y los tuyos – Chocaron pata.

\- VA… YA… ES… IN… CRE… Í… BLE – Dijo Scott alegre y haciendo fotos (le encantaba hacer fotos y siempre llevaba una cámara de fotos encíma).

\- YA TE DIGO… ES BRUTAL – Dijo moviendo la cola Alan Wolf.

\- Venga, sentaros tranquilos – Dijo Senzi sonriendo.

\- Y bueno, presidente… ¿qué reformas llevará a cabo a partir de septiembre? – Alex se sentó junto a Logan.

\- Eso, querida, es confidencial – Rieron: - JA, te seguimos echando de menos… y eso, que fuiste la primera en irse.

\- Bueno Logan… todos sabéis mis motivos…

\- ¿No te arrepientes de haberte ido?... BOGO TE EXPLOTA – Rieron de nuevo.

\- No del todo… tengo un buen horario y un buen sueldo y… no me aburro… y Benjamin siempre me reserva algún donut… ESO NO PUEDE COMPARARSE A NADA.

\- Anda que no cotillearéis – Dijo Logan sonriendo.

\- NAH… No tanto como crees… Peter me mandó recuerdos – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo está con Ivy? – Dijo Logan alegre.

\- Bien… pero aún no se casan – Rieron.

\- Peter e Ivy son tal para cual… son espíritus libres – Dijo sonriendo Alex.

\- Ya… ¿y Ginger?; desde que se trasladó a Rusia no sé nada de ella…

\- Hablo de vez en cuando con Gin… se casó con otro oso polar… Sergey Polarov; policía de Rusia y está encantada. Tiene 2 pequeños.

\- ¿EN SERIO?... – Alex le enseñó una foto de Ginger con un oso polar muy grande y fuerte y de ojos grises y junto a dos oseznos polares; uno, era alto y llevaba gafas; de ojos azules y el otro, era más pequeño y tenía ojos grises: - Son Yuri; el pequeño y Boris, el mayor – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Se le ve feliz… ¿Cómo es Sergey?; se que le conociste cuando fuiste a la boda de Gin.

\- Al principio es serio y reservado; luego… es un cachondo mental. – Judy iba sentada junto a Ally y Thomas, junto a Bruce.

\- E… PRESIDENTE, NI TE DIGNASTE A HABLAR CON NOSOTROS – Dijo burlón Bruce.

\- PERO SI HABLAMOS TODOS LOS PUTOS DÍAS – Dijo riendo el lobo: - UPS… ALAN, PEQUE… NO ME HAS ESCUCHADO.

\- NO… no se lo diré a mamá – Risas.

\- Aún no sé porque le llamaste Alan y no Bruce – Dijo riendo la hiena.

\- ¿Por qué ALAN ES SU PADRINO? – Rieron.

\- OK… ALEX, ELISA DEBERÍA DE HABERSE LLAMADO… ¿BRUCITA? – Rieron.

Llegaron a una gran isla.

\- VAAAAAYA – Dijo Evelyn sonriendo.

\- Será divertido – Dijo Rita alegre.

\- Sí… ten… go… ga… nas… de… ver… bi… en… la… is… la – Dijo Scott alegre.

\- Iremos a casa primero para organizaros para dormir y luego, nos tienen preparada la comida. – Dijo Lance sonriendo.

Los adultos (menos Lance y Senzi) dormirían en un cuarto y en otro, inmenso, todos los menores.

\- JA, Esto me recuerda a la convivencia – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- Ya… y a mí – Dijo Logan.

\- Ni se te ocurra pillar una botella – Dijo Judy divertida a Thomas.

\- … He madurado… ¿por quién me tomas? – Rieron; más porque de la maleta, Thomas había sacado una botella.

\- No tienes remedio, ¿lo sabías? – Dijo Alex sonriendo mientras colocaba su ropa en un armario.

\- Ni lo pretendo tener, cuñadita – Dijo Thomas burlón.

\- Deberías de ser el más maduro – Dijo Logan sonriendo.

\- Cachorrito… lo soy…

\- No puedo creer que me sigas llamando cachorrito…

\- A Dereck le sigo llamando el adoptado – Dijo burlón Thomas.

\- POR CIERTO – Dijo Judy alegre: - Irán a Forrestland cuando estemos todos. Él, Emily, las niñas, Jonnathan, Carlota, los pequeños y Anabel, Patrick y los mellizos.

\- GENIAL – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

Todos comían.

\- Oye papá – Dijo James a Bruce: - ¿Es cierto que jugabais a la botella cuando estabais de juerga?

\- No se me permite darte esa información – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- Eso es un sí – Dijo Mark alegre: - ¿Qué pasaba en esos juegos?

\- Lo que pasaba, se quedaba en el juego – Dijo Thomas de forma misteriosa.

\- O sea… pasó de todo – Dijo Robin riendo.

\- Solo diré que… fueron noches largas – Dijo sonriendo Judy.

\- … ¿Y no erais mayores para juegecitos de la botella? – Dijo Elisa divertida.

\- No es un simple juego… era un ritual – Dijo riendo Alex.

\- Lo pasamos bien en esa época – Dijo Logan alegre.

\- ¿Erais tan alocados como me imagino? – Dijo sonriendo Alan (el pequeño).

\- NO… no lo éramos – Dijo Bruce riéndose.

Esa noche, los pequeños ya dormían; pero no Elisa, Robin, Kyra, James, Fred y Dick.

\- Vayamos a cotillear – Dijo Fred alegre.

\- Dejémosles – Dijo Robin: - En casa no se relajan tanto.

\- Sí… que disfruten – Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- ¿No os da curiosidad? – Dijo James sonriendo.

\- Claro que sí… pero… - Dijo Kyra algo cortada.

\- Yo voto por ir a ver lo que hacen. – Dijo de pronto Mark; que se sentó con ellos seguido de Saray, Alejandra y Melly.

\- NO – Dijo Elisa seria: - Mirad chicos… ellos querrán privacidad para hablar de sus cosas y…

\- JO Eli… no seas tan rollo – Dijo Mark alegre; con él, estaba Saray sonriendo.

\- No soy un rollo – Dijo Elisa seria.

\- Venga… solo cotilleamos y nos volvemos… nadie se enterará… - Dijo James sonriendo.

\- ¿Y quién se queda con los peques? – Dijo Kyra seria.

\- Eli y tú – Dijo sonriendo Robin.

\- ¿Y por qué nosotras? – Dijo Elisa cruzándose de brazos.

\- Porque no queréis ir – Dijo Robin.

\- Ahora, sí queremos ir – Dijo Kyra a la ofensiva.

\- Claro – Dijo Elisa sonriendo a la hiena.

\- Bien… vamos ya… pero sin hacer ruido – Dijo Robin en bajo.

Alex y Judy lavaban los platos; Bruce y Lance quitaban la mesa del comedor; fuera, Senzi, Thomas, Logan y Ally preparaban una mesa con copas y cosas de picar; los de dentro, acabaron y salieron afuera.

\- Vaya noche hace – Dijo Judy sonriendo.

\- Sí… además se agradece tener a más adultos – Dijo Lance sonriendo.

\- No sé como podéis vivir aquí todo el año… a ver, si lo entiendo pero… ¿no echáis de menos salir por ahí? – Dijo Ally sonriendo.

\- Un poco pero… aquí es donde mejor me relajo y concentro para sacar y componer temas – Dijo Senzi sonriendo: - Es nuestro refugio.

\- Aunque a los críos los tengáis internos, están muy unidos a vosotros – Dijo Bruce con curiosidad.

\- Están semi internos… los viernes por la mañana y hasta el lunes por la mañana están en casa. – Dijo Senzi sonriendo.

\- Es cierto que no estamos todo lo que queremos con ellos pero… el tiempo que estamos, es de calidad – Dijo Lance sonriendo.

\- La verdad, es que son muy buenos – Dijo Thomas.

\- Habló… Elisa y Robin… bueno y los otros cuatro, Alex… están muy bien educados. – Dijo Lance sonriendo.

\- Sí… no podemos quejarnos – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

Los cachorros bajaban en silencio; vieron, desde las escaleras a los adultos en el porche hablando entre ellos.

\- BAH, no es nada del otro mundo… solo hablan – Dijo con desilusión, Mark.

\- Están con alcohol – Dijo Elisa curiosa.

\- ¿Y?... De vez en cuando, beben una o dos copas – Dijo Fred sonriendo.

\- No sé… Thomas está como con una sonrisa maliciosa y mirando mucho a Alex – Dijo curioso Dick.

\- VIENE SENZI – Gritó Mark y se agacharon en las escaleras; Senzi entró en la cocina seguida de Bruce; ambos cogieron una fuente llena de hielo y salieron a la mesa.

\- ¿Sabéis que hay polizontes? – Dijo burlón Bruce y sentándose entre Alex y Thomas.

\- Por supuesto – Dijo Thomas sirviéndose un wisky.

\- JA, entonces, no deberías de beber – Dijo Judy frente al zorro.

\- BAH, Me han visto tomarme alguna copa de vez en cuando. No voy a traumatizarles… pero si te ven a ti, cuñadita – Dijo burlonamente.

\- ¿Qué?... como si fuera la primera copa que me tomo…

\- Sin Nick, seguro que sí – Dijo Bruce burlón.

\- ¿LES OYES, ALEX? – Dijo Judy sonando como indignada.

\- Alex… tu vida depende de la respuesta – Dijo burlonamente Lance (al otro lado de Thomas).

\- JA, CUÑADITA… Di lo que estás pensando. – Dijo Bruce.

\- Hace una noche preciosa – Dijo Alex riendo y chocando con Ally y Senzi.

\- WOOOO MÓJATE – Dijo Logan riendo: - ¿Dónde quedó la poli valiente que detuvo al gran y genial capo mafioso Thomas Wilde? – Dijo sonriendo el lobo negro.

\- Se te olvidó decir genuino, fantástico… - Dijo Thomas riendo.

\- ESO, LOQUITA… ¿Dónde quedó la poli que me amenazó cuando aún pensaba que era el hombre de confianza del capo mafioso Thomas Wilde? – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- Tengo miedo a una coneja – Todos rieron.

\- ESA ES MI AMIGA – Dijo Judy riendo y chocando con Alex.

\- OK… ¿Qué ritual o no? – Dijo Thomas burlón.

\- NIÑOS A LA CAMA – Dijo girándose hacia la escalera y riendo Judy: - NO DISIMULÉIS, OS VIMOS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO… LA MAYORÍA SOMOS O HEMOS SIDO POLIS. – Dijo Judy con burla.

\- JO MAMÁ, ASÍ NO VALE – Dijo Dick empezando a subir de nuevo seguido de los demás.

\- ¿Yo puedo quedarme?... soy casi adulto – Dijo Robin yendo hacia el porche.

\- SI ROB SE QUEDA, ÉSTE Y YO, TAMBIÉN – Dijo Fred señalando a Dick.

\- Y NOSOTROS – Dijo James señalando a Kyra.

\- Mamá, enróllate… somos los mayores… - Dijo Mark sonriendo a Alex.

\- ESO ALEX, ENRÓLLATE – Dijo riendo Logan.

\- Yo no soy la única que puedo daros o no permiso…

\- Pero si tu dices que sí… el resto, lo hará – Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- SEÑORITA, A LA CAMA – Dijo Thomas burlón.

\- Mamá… anda…

\- Yo soy quien manda – Dijo Thomas mirando a Alex; la zorra se aguantaba por no reírse.

\- Si, Thomas… ¿recordamos cuando ella fue la única con huevos para apresarte? – Dijo Lance burlón.

\- Venga, subiros… ha sido un día agotador para todos… nosotros vamos a contarnos batallitas – Dijo Lance sonriendo a los pequeños.

\- ¿Y esa botella vacía sobre la mesa? – Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- NADA – Dijo Thomas burlón.

\- Chicos… a la cama, venga – Dijo Ally; los jóvenes bufaron y se empezaron a ir; Robin esperaba a que todos subieran; vio a los adultos.

\- Robin, sube con los demás – Dijo Thomas serio.

\- VAAAAAAAAAAAALE – Dijo Robin yéndose.

\- JO, NOS PILLARON – Dijo Mark entrando en el cuarto; vio a los pequeños que se volvían a sus camas riendo.

\- E… NADA DE JUERGA – Dijo sonriendo Elisa: - Laura, Rita, a vuestras camas – Dijo la zorra adolescente.

\- Eli… déjanos juntas – Dijo Rita: - ERES LA MÁS MEJOR SUPER MEGA GUAY HERMANA DE TODOS.

\- … Rita, eso, no funciona conmigo… a tu cama.

\- JO, ERES UN ROLLO.

\- Sí, lo sé… - Dijo riendo Elisa.

\- MALA ANIMAL – Dijo Evelyn riendo.

\- La peor – Dijo Elisa riendo.

\- Scott… Xander… Alan y Logan, que os he visto en la cama de Scott… venga, a dormir – Dijo Robin sonriendo.

\- Ro… bin… so… lo… ho… y – Dijo el pequeño perezoso.

\- No… a la cama los demás. – Dijo Robin.

\- ¿Sabes?... te quiero mucho – Dijo Xander poniendo una carita muy buena y dulce.

\- JA, Y yo a ti… A TU CAMA. – Dijo riendo Robin.

\- ANTES FUNCIONABA – Dijo riendo Alan.

\- Se volvió duro – Dijo riendo Logan.

\- Bueno… ¿ritual o no? – Dijo Thomas colocando la botella en la mesa.

\- … DIOS, ES LA DE LA CONVIVENCIA – Dijo Alex riendo.

\- SÍ… - Dijo riendo Thomas.

\- ¿Cómo la pudiste conservar tantos años?

\- Bueno, encanto… soy genial, deberías de saberlo – Dijo Thomas burlón.

\- Alex, ¿en serio quieres jugar?... esa botella te tiene manía – Dijo riendo Logan.

\- Venga… además, no están nuestras parejas… A NO, QUE LANCE Y SENZI SON PAREJA – Dijo riendo Bruce.

\- BAH, gira la botella ya…

\- NO… Hay que decirle unas palabras – Dijo riendo Thomas: - EJEM… Alex – Dijo todo serio.

\- … Han pasado 14 años desde que nos vimos la última vez… es el momento de que vuelvas a girar y deciros nuestros destinos – Alex la hizo girar.

\- HA ESTADO GENIAL – Dijo Logan chocando con Alex.

\- JODER – Dijo Alex riendo.

\- WOOOOO TE TIENE MANÍA – Dijo muerto de risa Logan: - EJEM…

\- Verdad…

\- E… Déjame preguntarte – Dijo Logan riendo.

\- … Vale…

\- ¿Reto o beso? – Todos rieron.

\- Elijo verdad…

\- No te di esa opción…

\- No me importa – Dijo Alex burlona.

\- WOOO QUE ALEX SE HACE LA MALOOOOTA – Dijo riendo Bruce.

\- Verdad… ¿es verdad que te enamoraste de Thomas en el lapsus de tiempo en que creíamos que Alan estaba muerto y de estar con Zareb? – Dijo Logan.

\- … Verdad… ¿CÓMO SABÍAS ESO?

\- Mi cuñada Carlota es una fuente de cotilleos inagotable.

\- WOOOO Entonces… cuando intentamos que te quedaras embarazada de forma natural… - Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- Sentía algo por ti… ¿Ego en el espacio? – Dijo Alex con burla.

\- MÁS ALLÁ, LINDA – Dijo Thomas sonriendo; Alex hizo girar la botella: - DIOS, ME ODIAS – Dijo riendo Thomas.

\- Esto, se pone interesante – Dijo Judy burlona.

\- NO… ALEX, ¿EN SERIO QUE ELLA ME PREGUNTA?... Sois malísimas – Rieron.

\- A ver, cuñadito… ¿verdad, beso o reto? – Dijo Judy con burla.

\- … Reto – Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- Tienes que besar… pero en plan bien… o sea, morreo…

\- Y a poder ser, con lengua – Dijo Bruce haciendo reír a todos.

\- Al que consideres tu mejor amigo. – Dijo Judy sonriendo.

\- … QUE ASCO – Dijo de pronto Bruce haciendo reir a todos.

\- A lo mejor, no eres mi mejor amigo – Dijo Thomas burlonamente.

\- Sabes que lo soy – Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- A lo mejor, ya no…

\- Dame el beso, lo estás deseando – Todos rieron; Bruce y Thomas se besaron.

\- NO HA HABIDO LENGUA – Dijo Logan riendo.

\- La reservamos para ti – Dijo Bruce haciendo reír a todos; Thomas giró la botella: - JODER.

\- Mmmm ¿beso, verdad o reto?

\- … Verdad – Dijo Logan sonriendo.

\- ¿Es verdad que pillaste a tu madre y a Alistair en la cama cuando aún su relación no era oficial? – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿CÓMO COÑO SABES ESO? – Todos rieron: - Los pillé solo vestidos…

\- Lo sé porque me lo dijo Anabell – Dijo Alex riendo.

\- Vais a por mi… me tenéis unas ganas – Dijo Logan haciendo girar la botella.

\- No sabes cuantas – Dijo Alex riendo; le tocó a Bruce.

\- Mmmm Brucito – Dijo Lance: - ¿Beso, verdad o reto?

\- Beso – Dijo Bruce.

\- Besa a…

\- ALEX – Dijo Bruce besando ya a Alex; todos rieron.

\- No terminé – Dijo el lobo riendo.

\- Pero ibas a decirme Alex y sino… no haber pensado tanto, no se te da bien.

\- ¿Papá acaba de morrear a Alex? – Dijo en bajo James a Robin (ambos se habían escapado y estaban escondidos en la primera planta, viendo el porche desde un balcón).

\- Sí… y mi padre le besó a Bruce – Rieron en bajo.

\- RETO – Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- OOOO Llevo toda la puta noche queriendo escuchar eso… hace 14 años Bruce hizo un reto pero… Alex no estaba presente… lo vio en video pero… no fue lo mismo…

\- A ver si es el streapse… le hicimos uno privado, Alan y yo – Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- ¿CUÁNDO FUE ESO? – Dijo Judy riendo.

\- La noche de la fiesta por la convivencia – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- WOOO Como te acuerdas…

\- Fue la primera vez que volvía a ver a mi marido semi desnudo – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Y no me miraste… ¿no?

\- A ratos – Todos rieron.

\- EJEM… HAZ EL STREAPSE BRUCE… TODOS QUEREMOS VERLO DE NUEVO – Todos rieron.

\- E… YO NO ESTABA EN ESE CUARTO – Dijo Logan riendo.

\- ENTONCES ES TU PRIMERA VEZ – Dijo Bruce.

\- JODER BRUCE, QUE MAL SONÓ – Dijo Logan muerto de risa.

\- ¿Sonó mal? – Dijo Bruce con burla.

\- Fatal… que pervertido eres – Dijo Thomas riendo.

\- No tanto como tú – Rieron.

\- A ver… pon la música Lance – Dijo Senzi y Lance, la puso en el móvil; Bruce se puso en la mesa e hizo el streapse, quedando solo en bóxer; todos le aplaudieron.

\- Mi padre es un puto pirado – Dijo James muerto de risa.

\- Ya te digo… pero lo disfruta…

\- ¿Qué me perdí? – Elisa se puso con ellos.

\- Shhhh

\- ¿Qué hace Bruce medio en bolas? – Dijo Elisa medio riendo.

\- Luego, te lo enseño… lo grabé – Dijo James riendo.

\- OKIS – Chocaron puño.

\- Ahora, féminas, decidme si sigo siendo vuestro mito erótico – Dijo Bruce haciendo reir a todos; Alex, Ally, Senzi y Judy se miraron y asintieron.

\- LO SIGUES SIEEEEENDO – Gritaron las cuatro riendo.

\- WOOOO OS QUIEEEEEEEEEEEERO – Todos rieron.

Por fin todos se acostaban.

\- Lo que he podido reirme – Dijo Ally en una cama.

\- Ya… seguimos siendo muy locos- Dijo Logan riendo.

\- Lo peor, es que eres el presidente de la ciudad… EN LAS MANOS DE QUIEN ESTAMOS –Dijo melodramático Thomas.

\- ¿Sabéis que Robin, Elisa y James nos espiaban? – Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿QUÉ? – Dijo Thomas.

\- Sí… estaban en el balcón de su cuarto; los 3 agazapados.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

\- No pasó nada… a ver… además, son mayorcitos y…

\- BAH, Mañana les decimos que se apunten al ritual. – Dijo Bruce.

\- ERES UN PUTO PERVERTIDO – Dijo Thomas tirándole y cojín y acertándole.

\- WAAAA ME MUEEEEEEEEERO – Todos rieron.

NOTA: A pesar de los años, siguen siendo los jóvenes que tenían la ilusión de cambiar la ciudad. XD

¿Cómo es que Thomas seguía guardando la botella? XD

Hay cosas que… NO CAMBIAN.

Elisa veía asombrada el video de Bruce.

\- No lo hace mal – Dijo Elisa.

\- Es un pirado – Dijo James riendo.

\- Sí… pero aunque tenga ya una edad, tiene un cuerpazo – Dijo la zorrita.

\- Dile que quieres verlo en directo – Dijo en la puerta, Thomas.

\- PAPÁ – Dijo Elisa pálida.

\- E… Tío Thomas es… esto… - Dijo James guardando el móvil.

\- Lo que habéis visto, se queda aquí… parte del ritual – Dijo Thomas misterioso.

\- Mañana… ¿podemos estar con vosotros? – Dijo Robin sonriendo.

\- No señoritos… y estáis los 3 castigados… mañana recogeréis el comedor después del desayuno, comida y cena – Dijo Thomas de forma autoritaria.

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros, Robin…. – Thomas se fue.

\- JO – Dijo James.

Ahora sí… fin del episodio XD


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente y muy temprano, Robin se despertó y bajó a la cocina; sacó los ingredientes necesarios y empezó a hacer tortitas para todos; iba a ser su manera de disculparse ante los adultos por haberles espiado la noche anterior; Robin vestía un polo blanco, bermudas azules y llevaba un delantal rojo encima para no mancharse; empezó a cocinar sonriendo; le encantaba cocinar y se le daba muy bien; a parte de las tortitas, empezó a hacer café y chocolate caliente.

En eso, como a la hora, Thomas y Lance entraron en la cocina; ambos ya arreglados; Thomas llevaba unas bermudas negras y una camisa de manga corta blanca; el lobo, llevaba un bañador tipo bermudas en color rojo y una camiseta azul marino; a pesar de su edad,

y de tener algunas canas, ambos estaban muy bien en forma y aparentaban menos edad de la que tenían.

\- VAYA - Dijo el lobo sonriendo.

\- ¿Y esto, Robin? - Dijo el zorro algo serio.

\- Bueno... e... esto...

\- Thomas no seas tan duro con él... - Dijo Lance sonriendo.

\- ¿Lo haces para que te levante el castigo? - Dijo Thomas con burla.

\- NO... claro que no... pero me desperté pronto y como no me pude volver a dormir empecé a cocinar... Olivier hace lo mismo cuando no puede

dormir. - Dijo inocentemente Robin: - Solo quise hacer un buen desayuno... buenos días, papá - Dijo Robin; Thomas sonrió un poco y se abrazaron.

\- Lo que sea - Dijo Thomas sonando serio.

\- Venga, pongamos la mesa en el porche - Dijo Lance sonriendo.

\- Claro - Dijo Thomas.

Alan despertó en su cuarto; se duchó y se puso el uniforme policial; salió al pasillo y coincidió con Nick, Charlie, Rex, Clarise y Daniel.

\- Buenos días... ¿y Oli? - Dijo Clarise alegre.

\- Huelo a tortitas... debe de estar en la cocina - Dijo Nick alegre y moviendo la cola.

\- Eso espero - Dijo sonriendo Daniel; bajaron; en el comedor, Olivier, Jackson y Eduard desayunaban hablando; Olivier era el chef principal del restaurante que tenia con Thomas en Tundra; era el mejor restaurante de la ciudad y tenía muchos premios; Eduard era asesor financiero del partido y de varias empresas y Jackson, trabajaba en el área informática de la policía.

\- VAYA DESAYUNO - Dijo Daniel alegre.

\- Al menos, antes de comer, di los buenos días - Dijo Clarise sonriendo.

\- UEO IA - Dijo Daniel con la boca llena.

\- Eres peor que Bruce - Dijo riendo Olivier.

\- E... No te meras con mi chico - Dijo Rex riendo.

Alex despertó en una cama pegada a otra donde Bruce dormía; Alex sonrió hacia su cuñado preferido y mejor amigo; Alex se estiró y se dispuso a levantarse.

\- Buenos días, Al - Dijo Logan en la cama de enfrente.

\- Buenos días Logan - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿No hueles a tortitas?

\- Sí... debe de estar preparando un buen desayuno Robin... para que Thomas le levante el castigo. - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Pobre - Rieron.

\- Hubiera preferido que Thomas nos hubiera preguntado si les queríamos castigar... después de todo solo fue una chiquillada. - Dijo Alex sonriendo: - Y están de vacaciones... seguro que todos hemos espiado a nuestros padres en algún momento - Rieron.

\- Que rara está la casa sin ruidos - Dijo Rex sonriendo.

\- Sí... pero se les hecha de menos - Dijo Daniel sonriendo.

\- Ya te digo... - Dijo Charlie melancólico.

\- Bueno... al curro, gente - Dijo levantándose Nick.

Bruce despertó sonrió al ver a Alex sentada en la cama (de ella) de espaldas a él y hablando con Logan; Bruce la abrazó y la atrajo a él.

\- Hola cuñadita loquita - Dijo Bruce burlón.

\- Hola loco... ya tardabas en despertar. - Dijo Alex riendo.

\- ¿Huelo a tortitas?

\- Sí... seguro que Robin quiere chantajearnos para que le perdonemos - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- WOOO Pues se lo tendrá que currar y mucho. - Los 3 se levantaron y se fueron al baño (era tipo vestuario, con duchas individuales); Bruce se puso un bañador negro y una camiseta roja, Logan se puso un polo amarillo claro y vaqueros cortos y Alex, una

camisa blanca de manga corta y vaqueros cortos; los 3 se fueron; dejando a Judy y a Ally durmiendo.

En la comisaría, era un día tranquilo; Rex estaba con Alan hablando en la cafetería tras haber regresado de una pequeña patrulla sin incidentes.

\- Anoche hablé con Al... Jugaron a la botella - Dijo Alan riendo.

\- No tienen remedio... - Dijo Rex riendo.

\- Por lo visto, Thomas llevó la botella con la que jugásteis en la convivencia... cuando yo me aparecí - Rieron.

\- Es un caso - Dijo sonriendo Rex.

\- Y BRUCE VOLVIÓ A HACER UN STREPSEASE - Rieron.

\- No me extraña... está loco - Dijo Rex sonriendo.

\- Por lo visto hizo el mismo con la misma música que hace 14 años - Dijo el lobo riendo.

\- ¿Y NO LO GRABARON? - Dijo Rex riendo: - VAYA DECEPCIÓN - Lobo y zorro rieron.

\- Jo... no creo que nadie lo haya echo... - Dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- JA, HUBIERAS PAGADO POR VER A MI CHICO DESNUDÁNDOSE - Rieron.

Alex entró seguida de Logan y Bruce al porche donde Thomas y Lance ya desayunaban; con ellos, estaban Xander y Laura; los 2 lobitos, llevaban pijamas; Xander una camiseta azul claro y pantalones cortos de pijama en azul oscuro;

Laura, un pijama de camiseta y pantalón cortito en rosa claro; en la camiseta, llevaba un corazón blanco grande.

\- MAMÁ - El lobo abrazó a Alex.

\- Hola cariño... ¿dormiste bien?

\- Sí... ¿y tú?

\- Muy bien... ¿y Robin? - Dijo Alex a los demás.

\- Preparando más tortitas - Dijo burlón Thomas.

\- Iré a verle - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

Alex entró en la cocina; vio al zorro adolescente cocinando.

\- Buenos días, cielo - Dijo Alex maternalmente.

\- Mamá - Dijo Robin alegre; se abrazaron.

\- Ni creas que Thomas se ablandará por esto - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- No lo hago por eso...

\- Robin, amor, te conozco desde que eras muy pequeño y sé tus trucos - Rieron

\- OK... pero... ¿Podrías decir que nos levante el castigo esta noche?.

\- No prometo nada...

\- Lleva esa fuente... ¿Bruce despertó ya?

\- Sí... guarda para los que no se despertaron o Bruce se las comerá todas. - Rieron.

\- Voy ya a desayunar y cuando acabemos éstas, hago más. - Fueron al porche.

\- Robin están geniales - Dijo Logan alegre; en eso, Mark apareció cargando en sus hombros a Scott; los 2 riendo.

\- WENAS - Dijo la hiena sonriendo.

\- Bu... e... nos... dí... as - Scott saludó levantando su pata.

\- Buenos días, chicos - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Comed rápido o Bruce se acabará todas las tortitas - Dijo Laura riendo.

\- OYE QUE NO SOY TRAGÓN - Dijo Bruce haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Si lo eres - Dijo Lance riendo y chocanco pata con Laura.

\- ¿A?; LO QUE TENGO QUE OIR - Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- ¿Bruce es tragón? - Dijo Alex a Xander que estaba a su lado.

\- SI - Dijo el lobito riendo.

\- WALA - Dijo Bruce: Robin se sentó junto a Xander riendo.

\- Buenos días - Dijo Elisa entrando con Evelyn, Logan (el hijo de Lance y Senzi), Rita y Alejandra.

\- Buenos días - Replicaron todos; Rita abrazó a Alex.

\- Hola mamá.

\- Hola cariño - Dijo Alex sonriendo; Elisa abrazó a Alex.

\- Hola mamá... ¿podemos hablar un momento?.

\- Ni creas que te levantará el castigo - Dijo Thomas serio.

\- No es para eso - Dijo Elisa seria.

\- ¿y a mí no me abrazas? - Dijo Thomas.

\- No sé... ¿Lo mereces? - Replicó sonriendo Elisa.

\- Eli - Dijo Alex seria.

\- Solo era una broma - Dijo Elisa inocentemente.

\- Abraza a tu padre.

\- ¿Robin lo hizo? - Dijo Elisa.

\- Claro - Dijo Robin sonriendo mientras Rita lo abrazaba; Rita adoraba a su hermano más mayor.

\- Buenos días - Dijo Elisa abrazando a Thomas sonriendo: - ¿Sabes?; hoy estás muy guapo. - Robin soltó una risa.

\- Nena siempre lo estoy.

\- Pero hoy más...

\- No me hagas la pelota u os pondré más castigo.

\- Thomas no seas tan duro - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Haré más tortitas. Vente Eli... necesito ayuda - Ambos fueron a la cocina.

\- Mamá quiere levantarnos el castigo - Elisa lo dijo sonriendo.

\- Y por eso, seremos hijos ejemplares - Dijo Robin alegre.

\- BUENOS DÍAS - Dijeron James y Fred a la vez y moviendo las colas.

Todos terminaban de desayunar y se iban a cambiar y a hacer sus camas.

\- Venga, a recoger... quiero verlo todo perfecto y limpio. Que brille - Dijo Thomas sentado en el porche.

\- Tío si no hicimos nada - Dijo James inocentemente.

\- ¿A no?... 1° Desobedecer. 2°Espiarnos y 3°grabar a Bruce... quiero que borres ese vídeo.

\- Ya lo hice - Dijo James serio.

\- No te creo... - Dijo mirando al zorro beige; éste agachó orejas y cola.

\- Iba a hacerlo pero antes iba a mandárselo a papá Rex. Lo prometo. - Dijo inocentemente.

\- Vale os desobedecimos pero... ¿quién no ha espiado a sus padres en momentos divertidos? - Dijo Elisa seria.

\- Olvidas que YO soy tu padre y que no me gusta que me desobedezcan ni que se me mienta. - Dijo Thomas serio.

\- Papá asumimos los cargos pero... no fue para tanto - Dijo Robin de forma madura.

\- Para mí; sí lo fue. Venga cuanto más tardéis menos tiempo libre tendréis. - Dijo burlonamente Thomas.

\- ¿Disfrutas? - Bruce se sentó junto al zorro.

\- Cómo si no lo supieras. - Dijo Thomas burlón.

\- Papá dile algo - Dijo James a Bruce.

\- Algo - Los adultos rieron.

\- Sois tan graciosos - Elisa dijo sarcástica.

\- Seguid limpiando - Dijo Thomas burlón.

\- ¿En... ton... ces... se... es... tá... por... tan... do... bi... en? - Priscilla hablaba con Alex por teléfono.

\- Claro que sí... es un cielo - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Me... a... le... gra... gra... ci... as... por... in... vi... tar... le.

\- No hay de qué. Me gusta que sea amigo de Xander.

\- Y... a... mí... Xan... der... es... tan... dul... ce.

\- Lo sé y Scott también y calma a los otros pequeños.

\- E... de... de... jar... te... a... ho... ra... ha... y... lí... o... en... la... o... fi... ci... na... da... le... un... be... so... a... Scott.

\- Claro Priscilla... te iré mandando fotos.

\- Bi... en... gra... ci... as... a... mi... ga.

\- De nada. - Colgaron; Alex fue al cuarto de los pequeños.

\- IREMOS A LA PLAYA - Dijo Mark riendo mientras ayudaba a Xander a hacer su cama.

\- Sí... será genial - Dijo el lobito moviendo la cola.

\- Mamá... ¿a qué les castigaron a Robin, Eli y a James? - Dijo Saray curiosa mientras ayudaba a Rita a ver qué se ponía.

\- A recoger desayunos, comidas y cenas y a dejar el comedor y el porche limpios. - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Menos mal que no fuimos a cotillear - Dijo Mark riendo.

\- Ya te digo - Dijo Kyra sonriendo.

\- ¿Harás que los perdone? - Dijo Laura curiosa.

\- Ya veré... venga, que pronto bajamos a la playa - Dijo Alex sonriendo: - Scott, tu madre te manda un beso.

\- Gra... ci... as - Dijo sonriendo el perezoso.

\- Alex... ¿puedes ponerte es mi mamá? - Dijo Evelyn con el móvil de Elisa.

\- Claro - Alex lo cogió: - Caroline...

\- Hola Alex... perdona no haber llamado antes.

\- No pasa nada... Evelyn es genial; es muy buena.

\- ¿Segura? - Dijo la mofeta sonriendo.

\- Claro... es muy educada y simpática... COMO SI NO LA CONOCIERA - Rieron.

\- JO Alex, en serio, gracias por habértela quedado... así Duque y yo podemos irnos de viaje.

\- No pasa nada... así Evy está con sus amigos y amigas... se portan bien.

\- Y sino, tenéis a Thomas - Se oyó a Duque riendo.

\- NAH, pero los peques son adorables... os iré mandando fotos.

\- Vale... y nosotros a vosotros...

\- OS QUIERO - Dijo Evelyn alegre.

\- Y nosotros a ti, Evy... - Dijo Caroline sonriendo.

\- Pórtate mal - Dijo Duque riendo.

\- JA, JA, JA... No soy como tú.

\- WAAAAAAAALA.

\- AL FIN - Elisa, Robin y James entraron al cuarto para cambiarse e ir a la playa; Alex terminaba de ayudar a Scott.

\- Venga, os esperamos - Dijo sonriendo Alex.

\- Sí... ¿por... qué... ha... bé... is... tar... da... do... tan... to? - Dijo el perezoso sonriendo.

\- Porque Thomas es exigente y cruel... Alex, ¿podemos decir que nos ha explotado? - Rieron.

\- No os quejéis que pudo ser peor. - Dijo Alex.

\- Mamá me dijo que no me pusiera el bikini...

\- Hablaré con él para que te lo pongas esta tarde.

\- WIIII - Elisa abrazó a Alex.

Todos estaban en la playa; Alex vigilaba a los más pequeños (Xander, Laura, Logan, Scott y Evelyn) que jugaban en la orilla;

el perezoso, nadaba muy bien (el que mejor lo hacía); en eso, Thomas abrazó a Alex.

\- Hola linda...

\- Thomas...

\- ¿Qué hice ahora?

\- ¿Prohibir a Eli que se pusiera su bikini?

\- Está castigada...

\- No les prohibiste nada a los chicos... - Dijo Alex seria.

\- Bueno... ya sabes como es Eli...

\- ¿Tiene tu mismo carácter?... no seas cascarrabias, están de vacaciones.

\- ¿Les levanto el castigo?

\- Sí... hazlo esta noche... no seas tan severo. - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- JO, contigo no puedo ser duro con ellos. ¿Así cómo serán de provecho?

\- No te puedes quejar de hijos - Dijo Alex alegre: - Ahora, ve a Eli y dile que se puede poner el bikini.

\- ¿Sabes?... aún no sé cómo puedes ablandarme. - Thomas abrazó más a Alex.

\- Eres mi cuñado y uno de mis mejores amigos... te conozco bien.

\- ¿Sabes?. Eres odiosa - Rieron.

Thomas fue a una tumbona; Elisa oía música en su I - pod; a su lado, Rita; que tenía uno de los auriculares en su oreja; Rita imitaba casi siempre a Elisa y a la mayor, le encantaba eso.

\- Rita, déjanos un poco hablar a solas - Dijo Thomas; Rita miró a Elisa.

\- Déjanos, hermanita - Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- Vale... pero luego, pon otra vez esta canción - Rita se fue a donde estaba Alex.

\- ¿Y bien? - Dijo Elisa seria.

\- OYE, QUE VENGO EN SON DE PAZ.

\- OK... ¿Qué quieres?

\- ... Puedes ponerte el bikini - Lo dijo derrotado.

\- GRACIAS...

\- PERO TE TAPAS...

\- Papá...

\- VAAAAAAAALE... - Elisa se fue corriendo.

\- JA, Thomas se ablanda - Dijo Lance que jugaba al fútbol con Dick, Fred, Robin y Alejandra.

\- E... No me ablando... solo que... vi que es injusto no dejarle ponerse el bikini...

\- ¿Lo viste tú solo o mamá tuvo algo que ver? - Dijo Robin riendo.

\- ... Tuvo algo que ver... Robin cuando seas padre de una hija, lo entenderás...

\- Lo que digas...

\- GOOOOOOOOL - Gritaron Alejandra y Fred chocando.

\- E QUE NO VALE - Dijo Robin riendo.

\- A... No haberte distraído - Dijo Fred riendo.

\- VAYA GOLAZO, ALEJANDRA - Dijo sonriendo Mark que llegaba del agua.

\- JA, POR ESO ME DEJASTE TU PUESTO.

Ya era por la noche y Robin, Elisa y James acababan de recoger.

\- Ya díselo - Dijo Alex a Thomas; ambos estaban en el porche; los otros habían ido a acostar a los pequeños.

\- Espera a que acaben... y si vienen a darnos las buenas noches, se lo digo. - Dijo Thomas burlón.

\- Eres incorregible - Dijo Alex riendo.

\- JA, ¿pensabas que ibas a cambiarme, zorrita?

\- ¿Y no lo he echo? - Rieron.

\- Acabamos - Dijo Robin saliendo al porche seguido de Elisa y James.

\- Ya veremos... a ver si todo está limpio - Dijo Thomas levantándose; Alex rodó los ojos.

\- Thomas...

\- A... OK... Chicos, os levanto el castigo...

\- GRACIAS... ERES EL MEJOR - Dijeron los 3.

\- Pero si os veo de nuevo desobedeciendo o espiándoos, no tendré piedad. Iros ya... antes de que me arrepienta... - Elisa abrazó a Thomas y le dio un beso.

\- TE QUIERO PAPÁ THOMAS - Alex rio cuando se fueron.

\- ELISA ES IGUALITA A TI - Rieron.

NOTA: ¿Y BIEN?... Thomas intentando ser el duro pero... es un blando y se nota que ADORA a Elisa XD.

Jair 937: Tú ya sabías de que iba XD Me encantan tus reviews. - ¿CÓMO QUE TENGO CANAS? - Dijo Thomas a mi lado.

\- Has envejecido, no siempre te quedarás jóven - Dije riendo.

\- AGH... Y SOY UN BLANDO... ¿POR QUE? - Reí.

Lyon Wolf: BRUCE ES BRUCE... lo de ser el mito erótico lo dicen todos de cachondeo XD. Pronto veremos algo de Elisa enamorada.

Roman G. White: EN EFECTO... ES EL PUTO LOCO XD espero que te haya gustado el episodio.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA... ¿Cuál es vuestro personaje preferido de mis fics?. Es para hacerle un mini fic especial. Decirme quien y por qué. GRACIAS.


	6. Chapter 6

Elisa estaba oyendo música en su i-pod; estaba sentada en el porche sola porque no le había apetecido ir a la playa; en eso, alguien le tapó los ojos; iba a gritar pero reconoció de quien eran.

\- HIENA LOCA... casi me asustas.

\- Mini zorrita loquita... TE ASUSTÉ - Dijo Bruce riendo y quitándole las manos de la cara; se sentó a su lado: - ¿Porqué no bajas a merendar con todos?.

\- Quiero algo de paz... ¿que hay de merienda?.

\- Zumos, batidos, bollería, bocatas... COMIDA - Rieron: - ¿Y bien?.

\- Vale... me pongo el bañador y voy.

\- Te espero. - Elisa asintió y se fue a cambiar; se sentía feliz de que la gran hiena macho le hubiera ido a buscar. Desde hacía unos días (desde que James le enseñó el vídeo del strepsease), veía a Bruce con otros ojos... Por el amor de Dios... LE SACABA 25 AÑOS!; pero la hiena era atractiva; tenía canas plateadas por crin y cola y ya no llevaba tantos piercings, solo una pequeña bola plateada en su oreja derecha. Elisa se puso el bikini con un mono corto de color azul oscuro; bajó al porche; la hiena la esperaba de espaldas a la puerta; Elisa iba a sorprenderle...

\- Loquita ni lo intentes - Dijo burlón.

\- NO VALE... ¿por qué no puedo sorprenderte?.

\- ¿Porqué he sido miembro destacado de la ZIA y soy capitán del escuadrón Alpha de la ZPD?. - Dijo burlón.

\- JA, que gracioso... ¿Vamos? - Bruce se giró mirando a la zorrita.

\- Claro Eli... Estás muy guapa. - Dijo Bruce haciendo enrojecer a Elisa.

Ambos fueron a la playa.

Jul 10Elisa vio que Alex repartía zumos a los pequeños (Xander, Scott, Evelyn, Alan, Logan, Laura y Rita).

\- ¿Ayudo? - Dijo Elisa abrazando a Alex.

\- ELI... me alegro de que hayas bajado. No te preocupes... coge lo que quieras - Elisa asintió, cogió un zumo de moras y se fue a sentar con Kyra, Melly, Alejandra y Saray.

\- ELI - Gritó Melly alegre.

\- Hola... al final, Bruce me convenció de bajar.

\- Genial - Dijo Saray alegre.

\- Sí... estábamos hablando de luego hacer karaoke en casa. Logan me dijo que tienen uno en casa con muchas canciones - Dijo Kyra sonriendo.

\- Podríamos jugar a la botella - Dijo Eli sonriendo.

\- Ni en broma - Dijo Thomas serio y detrás de Eli: - y... ¿No vas muy escotada?.

\- Bruce me dijo que estaba muy guapa - Dijo Elisa seria.

\- ¿QUÉ?... BRUCE... maldito ser pervertido y despreciable...

\- E... que es mi padre - Dijo Kyra seria.

\- Perdona Kyra... - Dijo Thomas y sonrió incómodo por las miradas furiosas de las chicas.

\- Nadie se mete con Bruce - Dijo Saray de brazos cruzados.

\- E... je... era broma niñas...

\- Ya no somos niñas - Dijo la coneja seria.

\- ALEX - Gritó el zorro al ver que Alex, Ally, Judy y Senzy iban hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué hiciste ahora? - Dijo Alex divertida.

\- Se metió con Bruce - Dijo Elisa.

\- Dijo cosas horribles... mis pobres orejas no volverán a ser las mismas - Dijo Alejandra bajando sus orejas.

\- Al... cariño; aunque seas más coneja, físicamente sabemos de sobra que tienes mentalidad zorruna - Dijo Judy riendo: - Y que nada te impresiona.

Jul 10- Sí... si ofende a Bruce.

\- Perdón... ¿Sí? - Dijo Thomas y todas miraron a Kyra.

\- ¿Eli? - Dijo la hiena.

\- Vale... le dejaremos ir... por esta vez. - Thomas se fue; vio a Bruce que jugaba en el mar con Mark y James; los 2 adolescentes le intentaba derribar o hacer aguadillas y el mayor, los lanzaba al agua; los 3 reían escandalosamente; Thomas miró a Robin, sentado en una tumbona y absorto en un libro; el adolescente era casi el clon de Olivier solo que con la coloración de Thomas; pero era igual de alto y esbelto que Olivier; aunque sus ojos eran más claros y llevase gafas para leer, escribir y estudiar; el zorro joven era tranquilo, serio y educado; pero con sus amigos y primos era más extrovertido. Sonrió con orgullo; cogió una cerveza y un refresco de moras y se sentó en la tumbona de al lado.

\- ¿Qué lees? - Dijo Thomas curioso.

\- El guardián entre el centeno. - Dijo serio Robin.

\- Buen libro... ¿quieres? - Le ofreció el refresco; Robin puso un marcapáginas, cerró el libro metiéndolo en una mochila, se quitó las gafas, las guardó en una funda que guardó en la mochila y asintió cogiendo el refresco.

\- ¿Sabes?... das miedo por cómo te pareces en los gestos a Oli - Rieron.

\- Me lo dice mamá... que hago gestos idénticos a los de papá Olivier.

\- Tienes muchas de sus manías. Como la de tener todo muy en orden.

\- Me gusta ver las cosas ordenadas... odio el caos.

\- Y eres tan perfeccionista...

\- Tú también lo eres. Oye... cuando acabe el bachillerato quiero ir a la escuela

Jul 10de cocina de Olivier Fox... sé que mi pasión es la cocina y...

\- ¿Seguro?.

\- Sí... me veo entre fogones... y puede que luego, me dedique a la repostería.

\- Desde luego, se te da bien... si es lo que quieres, hazlo. Te apoyaremos.

\- GRACIAS

\- Anda dame ese abrazo que estás deseando - Se abrazaron riendo.

Kyra cogió su teléfono porque le llamaban; era Rex; sonrió y descolgó.

\- PAPÁ - Dijo alegre.

\- Hola cielo... ¿Lo estáis pasando bien?.

\- De maravilla... pero te echo de menos.

\- Y yo a ti y a ese par de pirados - Rieron.

\- Tranquilo que más o menos los controlo - Rex rió.

\- Lo sé cariño. ¿Tu otro padre se puede poner?

\- Está haciendo el loco en el mar.

\- ¿Porqué no me extraña? - Rieron.

\- Espera que viene. - Dijo quitándose el móvil de la oreja y boca: - PAPÁ ES PAPÁ REX - Bruce se secó las manos y cogió el móvil de Kyra.

\- HOLA ZORRITO - Bruce lo dijo alegre.

\- Hola loco... ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí... pero te echo de menos.

\- Y yo a ti... ¿Así que haciendo streapses sin mí?. - Rieron.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

\- Alex se lo dijo a Alan... oye esos shows son privados. - Rieron

\- Me debía al ritual y a mis fans.

\- Oye... ¿Y no te grabaron?

\- WOOO... y luego, yo soy el pervertido - Rieron.

\- Anda pásame a mi otro hijo - James ya estaba junto a Bruce para hablar con Rex; Bruce le dió el móvil.

\- PAPÁ

\- Hola hijo... oye yo sé que espiarte a los adultos...

\- No me lo recuerdes... Thomas es un explotador traumatizador - Rieron.

\- Sí lo es... ¿Grabaste a tu padre?

Jul 10- Tuve que borrar el vídeo...

\- ¿Modo oculto?

\- La duda, ofende... - Rieron.

\- ¿Lo vió otro menor?

\- Robin en directo... y luego, Eli... quiero enseñárselo a Kyra y a papá pero Thomas no me puede pillar - Rieron.

\- Eres un caso... pórtate bien y ayuda en todo.

\- Y eso hago.

Judy se hizo una selfie con sus hijos y la envió a Nick por wassapp.

"No me déis envidia" - Replicó el zorro.

"En una semana invertimos papeles... ¿Mucho lío?"

"NAH lo dejamos para vosotros" - Judy rió; en eso, Nick la llamó al móvil.

\- Hola mi zorro bobo - Dijo Judy sonriendo.

\- Hola pelusita... jo, ¿os divertís?

\- Sí... pero echándote de menos...

\- PAPÁ - Gritaron D*** y Alejandra alegres.

\- HOLA NIÑOS - Dijo Nick alegre.

\- Te echamos de menos - Dijo Alejandra.

\- Y yo a vosotros. la casa está vacía sin vosotros.

\- sí... es... to... y... bi... en - Scott hablaba con Priscilla desde el móvil de Alex: - Me... por... to... bi... en... sí... me... co... mo... to... do... no... no... mon... to... ju... er... gas... noc... tur... nas... bi... en... a... ho... ra... te... la... pa... so - Scott le dió el móvil a Alex.

\- Priscilla descuida; justamente Scott es quien mejor se porta... no, tranquila, no va a su bola siempre anda con alguien y es menos cerrado que un perezoso... si se esfuerza en ser más rápido... ok, estamos en contacto.

Alan y Logan jugaban a revolcarse en la arena; el lobito estaba sobre el lobo grande; ambos reían y movían la cola; en eso sonó el móvil de Logan, Ally se lo dio.

\- Gracias - Descolgó: - HANNA - Alan movió la cola.

\- Hola amor... ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí cariño... fenomenal. Nos pillaste en medio de un combate - Hanna rió.

\- ¿Y quién va ganando?

\- La duda, ofende. - Rieron.

\- Dile a Alan que se ponga - Logan le dio el teléfono.

\- Hola mamá... te echamos mucho de menos.

\- Y yo a vosotros, cielo. Espero que te estés comportando.

\- Claro que sí... y papá también. - Rieron.

\- Bien pequeño, seguid disfrutando; te quiero.

\- Y yo a tí, mamá... ahora te paso a papá - Alan le devolvió el móvil.

\- Linda espero verte pronto.

\- Y yo a ti, amor. Cuídate y que Bogo, no te explote - Rieron.

\- Adiós presi - Colgó.

\- Sí Char, estamos en y tus hijos, se están comportando - Ally lo dijo sonriendo.

\- Me alegra... la casa está vacía.

\- Nosotros también os echamos de menos... No me digas cómo pero Thomas guardó la botella de hace 14 años - Rieron.

\- Es un crack... que no se entere o ego por las nubes - Rieron.

\- Oli, que sepas que Robin va camino de ser repostero...

\- Al fin te lo dice... ¿Cocinó algo?

\- El otro día hizo tortitas para desayunar, ayer hizo mousse de café y de chocolate y hoy, hizo bizcocho y... está casi a tu nivel.

\- Lo sé... estoy tan orgulloso - Olivier lo dijo emocionado: - ¿Y Eli qué tal?

\- Fenomenal... intentando sacarme de quicio.

\- No seas melodramático... es buena chica.

\- No si se viste para provocarme un infarto...

\- A ver, exagerado, ¿Qué lleva ahora?

\- Mono corto azul y el dichoso bikini...

16h ago- Vale... ¿y mi hermana? - Dijo Olivier sonriendo.

\- Vaqueros cortos, camiseta y debajo lleva el bañador morado y azul...

\- Van casi iguales...

\- Alex no lleva bikini...

\- Thomas, amor... Alex no lleva bikini desde el embarazo de Xander... Elisa está en el pavo y es normal que lleve bikini... anda pásame a Eli. - Thomas vio a Eli que jugaba con Rita.

\- ELISA ES OLI - Elisa le cogió el móvil.

\- Hola papá...

\- Cielo, ¿te está presionando?

\- Un poco... está demasiado sobreprotector.

\- Es normal... no acepta que ya eres mayor. Intenta no chocar mucho con él.

\- Vale... lo intentaré.

\- ¿Cuidas de los peques?

\- Sí, estaba jugando con Rita.

\- Bien... obedece a tu madre y a Thomas.

\- Y lo hago.

\- Lo sé... ¿Rob anda cerca?...

\- Hola papá - Robin le había quitado el móvil a Elisa.

\- Ya me dijo Thomas que serás repostero... ¿ves cómo te ha apoyado?

\- Ya... tenías razón... pero la mousse de ayer de café tuvo algo que ver - Rieron.

\- Oye, intenta que no peleen mucho.

\- Lo intento... no sabía que Eli tuviera carácter.

\- Heredó un poco del de Thomas. - Rieron: - Cuidaros y divertíos.

\- OK... oye... ¿me mandas la receta de la tarta de 3 chocolates?.

\- VALE. Te la mando a tu e - mail.

\- Gracias. - Colgaron.

Alex reía al ver a Rita y a Xander hablando con Alan por el altavoz de su móvil.

\- Cuidar a mamá... que no trabaje mucho, que está de vacaciones... y vosotros, portaros bien y no discutáis cuando os manden a la cama.

\- No papá... nos estamos portando bien. - Dijeron ambos riendo.

16h agoMark y Saray se sentaron a ambos lados de Alex y se apoyaron en sus hombros decaídos.

\- Alan acaban de llegar Mark y Saray...

\- HEY... mis medianos favoritos - Dijo el lobo alegre.

\- Hola Alan... - Dijeron ambos sonriendo.

\- Espero que estéis jugando con los peques y ayudando a los mayores.

\- Sí... y nos estamos portando bien - Dijo Mark alegre.

\- Os creo...

\- Alan te echamos de menos - Dijo Saray.

\- Y yo a vosotros... cuidaros bien y pasarlo mejor.

\- Eso haremos - Dijo Mark alegre y moviendo la cola.

\- Sí... ¿Tienes mucho lío? - Preguntó Saray alegre.

\- No... se lo estamos dejando todo a Bruce - Rieron.

Todos cenaban.

\- James me mandó el vídeo... HA BURLADO A THOMAS - Rió con todos.

\- Tu chico está perdiendo facultades - Dijo Clarise riendo a Olivier.

\- BAH... pon el vídeo - Dijo Olivier curioso.

\- E... que es mi marido.

\- ¿Y?... ponlo ya - Dijo Jackson riendo.

\- ESO... seguro que es algo legendario - Dijo Eduard riendo y chocando con Alan.

\- OK - Rex puso el vídeo en su i - pad en modo pantalla completa y en medio de la mesa; todos, en cachondeo, aullaban, silbaban, vitoreaban; al final, aplaudieron.

\- ¿No lo dije? - Dijo Eduard riendo: - Hizo algo legendario.

\- Brutal - Dijo Clarise riendo.

\- Lo has disfrutado -Dijo Rex riendo.

\- Creo que no tanto como tú - Rieron.

\- He grabado cómo hemos estado viendo el vídeo... ¿Se lo mando? - Dijo Jackson riendo.

\- Sí... después de esto, hay que subirle el ego. - Dijo riendo

16h ago"Bruce... sigues siendo el mito sexual de la familia. Éstas son nuestras reacciones al ver tu streapse 14 años después" escribió en el wassapp de Bruce, Jackson y le mandó el audio; Bruce, que estaba relajado en la playa, rió al ver el mensaje y puso el audio; al acabar rió; Alex, bajó a la playa.

\- ¿Por qué tan solo? - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Quería relajarme... sigo siendo el mito sexual de la familia. - Le enseñó el mensaje y luego, el audio; Alex rió.

\- JA, ni lo dudes. - Dijo Alex sonriendo; Bruce dejó el móvil en una silla y la levantó y corrió hacia la mar.

\- NOOO... BRUCE... BÁJAME YA - Dijo Alex riendo.

\- UN BAÑO CUÑADITA - Dijo la hiena riendo.

\- NO... SOLO LLEVO EL PIJAMA... BRUCE - La tiró al agua; ambos riendo.

\- JA, JA, JA... tenía que hacerlo. - Alex salió nadando y riendo.

\- Puto pirado... me calaste enterita. - Alex lo dijo sonrojada porque llevaba un pijama blanco y se le veía todo.

\- OK... no preví esto... zorrita sexi - Rieron.

\- Anda... ve a por una toalla para taparme... - En la orilla apareció Thomas con una toalla.

\- No hará falta... creo que Thomas nos escuchó.

\- Y para no hacerlo - Iban hacia la orilla; Thomas puso a Alex la toalla.

\- Ya no sois adolescentes - Dijo riendo mientras abrazaba a Alex, ella estaba helada (el agua era templada pero las noches eran frías).

\- Tenía ganas de hacer eso.

\- Si cojo una pulmonía, tendrás que cuidarme.

\- Zorrita heladita, no enfermarás por un simple chapuzón. - Dijo Bruce riendo y cogiendo su móvil.

16h ago- Además, Thomas te está calentando...

\- QUE MAL SONÓ ESO, BRUCE - Dijeron ambos zorros riendo; los 3 entraron en el porche riendo; Elisa que hablaba con Judy, les miró rara.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Regla de vida... si estás con Bruce cerca de un sitio con mucha agua, no te descuides - Dijo Alex riendo: - O no te dejes atrapar... voy a cambiarme. - Alex se fue al baño.

\- Llevaba desde que llegamos queriendo tirarla al agua - Dijo Bruce inocentemente.

\- Eres un caso - Dijo Judy riendo.

\- ¿No deberías de estar en la cama, señorita? - Dijo Thomas mirando a Elisa.

\- Sí... pero nos quedamos hablando y se me hizo tarde. Buenas noches - Dio un beso a Judy y otro a Thomas.

\- E... ¿y a tu padrino y tío favorito? - Dijo Bruce serio.

\- No sé... empapaste a mi mamá - Dijo Elisa burlona.

\- ... Puedo empaparte a tí también - Dijo la hiena burlona y maliciosamente.

\- JA, JA, JA... No te atreves - Dijo Elisa burlona y yendo hacia la puerta de la casa.

\- ¿Qué... no me atrevo? - Dijo Bruce divertido y levantándose burlón; antes de que Elisa reaccionara; Bruce la había cogido.

\- ¿A?... BRUCE NI SE TE OCURRA - Dijo Elisa riendo.

\- AAA... claro que se me ocuuuurre - Dijo Bruce riendo; Judy iba a decir algo pero miró a Thomas que reía.

\- BÁJAME...

\- NOOP... AL AAAAGUA.

\- ¿QUÉ?... NI SE TE OCURRA... PAPÁ DILE ALGO - Dijo Elisa riendo.

\- Ya eres mayorcita... - Dijo Thomas riendo; Alex salió al porche ya cambiada.

\- BRUCE... baja... a... mi... hija - Dijo Alex amenazadoramente.

14h ago- Además, Thomas te está calentando...

\- QUE MAL SONÓ ESO, BRUCE - Dijeron ambos zorros riendo; los 3 entraron en el porche riendo; Elisa que hablaba con Judy, les miró rara.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Regla de vida... si estás con Bruce cerca de un sitio con mucha agua, no te descuides - Dijo Alex riendo: - O no te dejes atrapar... voy a cambiarme. - Alex se fue al baño.

\- Llevaba desde que llegamos queriendo tirarla al agua - Dijo Bruce inocentemente.

\- Eres un caso - Dijo Judy riendo.

\- ¿No deberías de estar en la cama, señorita? - Dijo Thomas mirando a Elisa.

\- Sí... pero nos quedamos hablando y se me hizo tarde. Buenas noches - Dio un beso a Judy y otro a Thomas.

\- E... ¿y a tu padrino y tío favorito? - Dijo Bruce serio.

\- No sé... empapaste a mi mamá - Dijo Elisa burlona.

\- ... Puedo empaparte a tí también - Dijo la hiena burlona y maliciosamente.

\- JA, JA, JA... No te atreves - Dijo Elisa burlona y yendo hacia la puerta de la casa.

\- ¿Qué... no me atrevo? - Dijo Bruce divertido y levantándose burlón; antes de que Elisa reaccionara; Bruce la había cogido.

\- ¿A?... BRUCE NI SE TE OCURRA - Dijo Elisa riendo.

\- AAA... claro que se me ocuuuurre - Dijo Bruce riendo; Judy iba a decir algo pero miró a Thomas que reía.

\- BÁJAME...

\- NOOP... AL AAAAGUA.

\- ¿QUÉ?... NI SE TE OCURRA... PAPÁ DILE ALGO - Dijo Elisa riendo.

\- Ya eres mayorcita... - Dijo Thomas riendo; Alex salió al porche ya cambiada.

\- BRUCE... baja... a... mi... hija - Dijo Alex amenazadoramente.

\- Pero cuñadita querida - Dijo Bruce bajando orejas y cola.

\- Ya me oíste puta hiena loca, aventada.

\- A... OK - Bruce bajó a Elisa que se puso detrás de Alex.

\- Gracias mamá.

\- De nada cielo... ¿Ya diste las buenas noches? - Dijo Alex dulcemente.

\- TU... buenas noches - Dijo Elisa a Bruce riendo.

\- E... sin rencores... dame un abrazo y un beso... lo estás deseando - Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- No puedo enfadarme contigo... hiena loca - Se abrazaron; Bruce la cargó.

\- E...

\- JE... que te llevo a la camita... como cuando eras pequeña - Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- No me queda otra, ¿No?

\- Tú sabes que no - Se fueron.

\- No iba a tirarla al mar...

\- Como si no conocieras a Bruce - Rieron.

Bruce entró al cuarto; todos estaban en sus camas.

\- ¿Papá? - Dijo Kyra dejando el libro que leía riendo.

\- Así sé que viene a la camita. - Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- OK... puedes bajarme - Dijo Elisa riendo.

\- VALE - La dejó en la cama libre.

\- Buenas noches tío Bruce - Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- Espero mi beso de buenas noches. - Dijo la gran hiena señalándose la mejilla.

\- Vale - Elisa le dio el beso: - ¿Contento?

\- Sí... mini zorrita loquita. - Rieron todos.

\- Tío quiero darte otro beso - Dijo Laura riendo; Bruce la alzó haciendo que riera más: - TE QUIEEERO TIÍTO - Todos rieron; Bruce dejó a Laura en la cama y se le avalanzó Mark riendo; se abrazaron.

\- Buenas noches papá - Dijo Mark; de pronto se sonrojó: - E... tío Bruce... buenas noches - Bruce tras haberse despedido de todos, se fué.

4h ago- Mark... e... es normal que lo hayas llamado así Robin sentándose en la cama de Mark; se asustó al oír a Mark llorando y echo un ovillo.

\- Rob - Le llamó Saray que estaba decaída: - Lo que no es normal es que nuestro padre ni nos haya llamado y que veamos a Bruce y a Alan como figuras paternas. - Elisa la abrazó.

\- Sary - Dijo Elisa seria.

\- Y menos mal que estáis todos y mamá... a veces nos sentimos como fuera de lugar...

\- No lo estáis - Dijo D*** sentándose junto a Saray y abrazándola.

\- Todos somos familia - Dijo Fred mientras Alejandra y Melly se apoyaban en él.

\- Y me dijo papá - Dijo Bruce a Alex; ambos tomaban un café en la cocina: - Se quedó muy cortado.

\- Hoy se entristeció, al igual que Saray al ver a todos hablando con alguien - Dijo Alex seria.

\- E... somos una familia, Al... un equipo y nos apoyamos... todos nos hemos ayudado con los hijos...

\- Lo sé... y siempre estaré agradecida por ello... Pero verles mal por Zareb; cometí el error de pensar que lo amaba... jamás me arrepentiré de mis chicos pero... sí de su padre.

\- HE Al... no te sientas mal... Zareb es idiota y para mí, es un halago que Mark me tenga como figura paterna. Tú jamas les has metido mierdas de su padre;

pero si ellos nos ven a Alan y a mí como figuras paternas será por algo. - Dijo Bruce serio.

\- Es que... me siento culpable de no haber luchado para que Zareb estuviera más con ellos...- Dijo Alex triste.

\- ¿Y qué ibas a hacer si él siempre te daba excusas para no estar?; si ahora se arrepiente, que lo hubiera pensado mejor... que ha tenido momentos de sobra para estar

con sus hijos - Dijo Bruce serio: - Además... conociéndonos sabía de sobra que íbamos a quererlos como sobrinos y que sin tener una figura paterna iban a buscarse una...

siendo psicólogo debería de saberlo. Tú no te sientas mal... que has estado siempre para ellos aunque trabajaras... - Oyeron pasos.

\- ¿Seguro Rob? - Dijo Mark serio.

\- Seguro... un chocolate caliente te animará...- Dijo Robin sonriendo a su hermano.

\- ¿Y si nos pillan? - Dijo inseguro Mark.

\- Entenderán que lo necesites - Entraron en la cocina: - Mamá... tío Bruce... - Dijo Robin algo cortado.

\- Nos apuntamos a unos chocolates calientes; ¿e loquita? - Dijo Bruce sonriendo a Alex.

\- Claro... Mark, cariño...- Dijo Alex mirando a Mark con dulzura.

\- Estoy de bajón... Bruce siento... - Dijo Mark agachando la cola y orejas.

\- No lo sientas... para mí es un halago que me veas como a un padre. - Mark y él se abrazaron.

\- Gracias Bruce... gracias por haber estado siempre ahí y ser casi un padre. - Robin empezó a hacer chocolate mientras Alex ponía la mesa para los 4.

\- Pon una taza más - Dijo Saray con timidez desde la puerta.

\- Sary - Dijo Mark animado.

\- No os ví y... supuse que estábais aquí - Dijo Saray entrando: - ¿Mejor?- Dijo Saray a su hermano.

\- Sí... ¿y tú?- Dijo Mark a Saray - También. - Saray abrazó a Alex: - Aunque sienta que Zareb nunca está... mamá, los tíos y Alan lo están y... ya no podemos sentirnos mal por Zareb.

Tú tienes a Bruce y yo, a Alan... supongo que por nuestros carácteres parecidos. - Dijo Saray sentándose junto a Alex.

\- Sí... tienes razón. - Sonrieron: - Y somos mellizos y siempre nos apoyaremos.

\- Cierto como mamá y tío Rex. - Saray y Mark chocaron puño; en eso, Elisa entró.

\- ¿Hay sitio para una más? - Dijo sonriendo.

\- Claro Eli - Dijo Saray alegre.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?... sin trauma, no hay chocolate - Dijo Mark burlón.

\- JA... si no es bastante trauma aguantar a Thomas en plan padre sobreprotector y explotador - Rieron.

\- Vale... lo damos por bastante traumático - Dijo Mark riendo.

\- ¿Sólo bastante? - Dijo Elisa riendo.

\- Pero si le adoras... y él, a ti - Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- ... No se lo digáis - Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- Sois muy parecidos... tú más dulce y calmada; pero ambos tenéis un pronto... bueno y mi loquita también lo tiene - Dijo Bruce mirando a Alex de forma divertida.

\- ¿PERDÓOONA? - Dijo Alex riendo.

\- Que se lo pregunten a Guideon o a Gabriel... sus...

\- YA; Bruce... mis hijos no tienen que...

\- ¿Saber que si perdías la paciencia sus partes nobles corrían peligro - Dijo desde la puerta y burlón, Thomas.

\- ¿Por eso no te atreves a llevarle la contraria? - Dijo Elisa riendo.

\- Y porque suelo tener razón - Dijo Alex sonriendo a Thomas: - ¿O no?

\- Mejor le digo que sí - Dijo Thomas haciendo reír a todos: - E... PONEDME UNA TAZA O ALGO...

\- No tienes ningún trauma - Dijo Bruce burlón.

\- ¿Aguantaros no cuenta? - Dijo riendo Thomas.

\- Aguantarte a ti, cuenta por dos - Dijo Alex riendo.

\- PERO SI ME ADORAS, ALEX... Y no me digas que No porque no se te da bien mentir - Dijo Thomas sentándose junto a Alex mientras Robin le ponía una taza.

\- Reconócelo... eres tú quien adoras a mamá - Dijo Robin sonriendo.

\- ¿Lo dejamos en ambos? - Dijo Thomas sonriendo a Alex.

\- Podríamos hacerlo. - Dijo Alex burlona.

\- No te hagas la dura delante de ellos... - Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- No lo hago. OK... te quiero lo suficiente para haber querido que fueras uno de los padres de Elisa, ¿contento? - Dijo Alex burlona.

\- BAH, tendré que conformarme con eso - Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- Papá; te quiero y mucho - Elisa abrazó a Thomas.

\- WA... ¿Ahora qué hiciste? - Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- NADA... Solo que... nunca te lo digo y... que te quiero mucho... aunque discutamos mucho... te quiero. - Dijo Elisa emocionada.

\- Y luego te extraña que digan que es tu clon - Dijo Thomas a Alex y abrazando a Elisa.

\- Yo no me extraño... pero es más parecida a ti de carácter... tiene bastante más carácter que yo... pero más dulce y pacífico que el tuyo - Dijo Alex sonriendo emocionada.

\- JA, físicamente es como tú... algo más alta y estilizada pero... en lo esencial, es como tú. - Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- Y por eso, la adoras - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

Todos se acostaban; Alex se acurrucó en su cama y mirando a Bruce que se tumbaba en la cama de al lado; Thomas, se tumbó al otro lado de Alex.

\- Oye linda... tienes razón... soy yo quien te adora - Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- Lo sé... pero yo también te adoro - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- NOOOO... - Dijo Bruce riendo: - ¿Donde tienes tu ego, Thomas?

\- Demasiado alto - Rieron: - Os quiero mucho, familia.

\- OOOO Alex te volvió sensible - Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- Pues anda que a ti - Dijo Alex riendo.

\- Puedo darte otro bañito - Rieron.

NOTA: ACABÉ EL EPISODIO XD ¿Y bien?; espero que os haya gustado.

Roman G. White: Bruce es épico; es un personaje brutal. Y es mi favorito.

M. C. Leto: Thomas es el padre serio pero que adora a sus hijos; le hice como más serio y estricto al ser el mayor; y porque no quiere que sus hijos caigan en su anterior vida. Yo también adoro a Bruce. Hay un pequeño error en el fic... se supone que Kyra y James son solo un año menores que Robin; aunque no sean mellizos de verdad, les puse de la misma edad para dar juego... ¿Un Kyra por Robin?; me lo he planteado... ya veré. Ambos son parecidos de carácter y les haré algo más. No me extraña que te guste Thomas; es brutal.

Jair937: No me extraña que Dick y Eli sean tus favoritos; son adorables.

Rebecca Fox 12323: Thomas y Elisa hacen un dúo padre /hija genial. Se adoran pero se pelean por sus caracteres. Te habrá encantado cuando Elisa le dice a Thomas que lo quiere.


	7. Chapter 7

Era Sábado; Lance y Senzi tenían una gran sorpresa; Lance había ido a Zootrópolis a por provisiones pero... no regresó solo; con él, en el jet privado iban; de copiloto, Alan; detrás iban Rex, Olivier, Kellan (un hijo de Bruce de una antigua relación), Charlie, Hanna y Nick.

\- Entonces, Kellan... ¿lo tenéis casi listo para los novatos? - Dijo Hanna sonriendo.

\- Sí... es una suerte que sea entrenador... se las haré pasar putas - Rieron.

\- Aún recuerdo ese año en el infierno - Dijo Alan sonriendo nostálgico.

\- PERO SI LO DISFRUTASTE - Dijo Hanna riendo: - Fuimos compañeros de promoción y él, SIEMPRE iba el primero en todo.

\- QUÉ RENCOROSA ERES - Rieron.

\- Soy primera dama... no te guardo rencor - Dijo la hiena con burla.

\- YA... pero sigues de poli... ¿POR QUÉ? - Dijo curioso Kellan.

\- Porque me encanta mi trabajo... Y ASÍ VIGILO A TU PADRE Y A ALAN - Rieron.

\- E... A mi nadie me tiene que vigilar - Dijo riendo Alan.

\- Ya vamos a aterrizar, Alan - Dijo Lance sonriendo.

\- Bien... preparando las coordenadas de aterrizaje - Dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- Cómo te gusta esto - Dijo Lance sonriendo a Alan.

\- No tanto como a ti.

\- Ahí llega papá - Dijo sonriendo Logan pequeño; y señalando el avión que iba a aterrizar.

\- Ya... a ver si trae guarrerias para comer - Dijo sonriendo Xander.

\- Ojalá - Dijo Laura alegre.

Lance bajó del avión y él y Senzi se besaron dulcemente.

\- Traigo polizones - Dijo Lance riendo.

\- Lo supuse - Alan bajó del lado del copiloto.

\- ALAN - Se abrazaron.

\- Gracias por invitarnos este fin de semana - Dijo el lobo blanco sonriendo.

\- TÍA - Dijo Kellan sonriendo.

\- KELLAN... JA, YA ERES TODO UN POLI - Se abrazaron con fuerza.

\- Bueno... Soy entrenador. - Dijo Kellan y ayudó a bajar a Hanna: - Cuidado que traemos a la primera dama.

\- JA, JA, JA... ME PAAAARTO - Dijo Hanna; ella y Senzi se abrazaron.

\- Me encanta que hayas podido venir - Dijo Senzi alegre.

\- Y a mí... ¿mis chicos te la lían muy gordas? - Rieron.

\- Ya sabes que no. - Dijo Senzi alegre.

\- Hola cuñadita. - Dijo Rex alegre.

\- CUÑADITO - Se abrazaron: - JA, que bien que estés aquí.

\- Sí... tengo ganas de ver a mis locos - Rieron.

\- Gracias por invitarnos - Dijo Olivier sonriendo.

\- E... QUE A TI TE INVITÓ POR TUS CÓCTELES - Dijo Lance riendo.

\- E... QUE NO SE LO TENÍAS QUE DECIR - Dijo Senzi burlona.

\- ... E... QUE VENGO DE RELAX - Dijo Olivier riendo.

\- Yo que tú, me escaquearía - Dijo burlón Chase y abrazando a Senzi.

\- Sabes que Oli jamás lo haría - Dijo Alan burlón.

\- Venga... entremos - Dijo Lance sonriendo.

\- Sigo impresionándome por esta casa. - Dijo Rex sonriendo.

\- JA, Zorrito impresionista - Dijo riendo Lance.

Todos estaban desayunando; en eso, cuando entraron los otros en el comedor.

\- VAAAAAAAAAYA - Dijo sonriendo Bruce; él y Rex se abrazaron; mientras, Kellan era abrazado por Kyra y James; los 3 se querían como hermanos.

\- Me alegra veros - Dijo el mayor moviendo la cola.

\- Y nosotros a ti... ¿te escapaste? - Dijo James sonriendo.

\- No... JA, me dieron permiso - Dijo sonriendo Kellan.

\- Pensaba que los entrenadores no descansabais - Dijo burlona Kyra.

\- Y eso es... pero de vez en cuando, nos dan días de vacaciones. - Dijo Kellan sonriendo.

Alan y Alex se besaron dulcemente.

\- Qué alegría que hayas venido - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- A mí también me alegra estar aquí - Dijo sonriendo Alan; Xander y Rita lo abrazaron; él los alzó riendo.

\- Papá te hemos echado de menos - Dijo Rita abrazando con fuerza a Alan.

\- Y yo a vosotros. - Elisa y Robin abrazaban a Olivier.

\- Que bien que hayas venido. - Dijo Thomas besando a Olivier.

\- Sí... me alegra estar aquí con la familia.

Todos desayunaban.

\- Vi a Zareb - Dijo serio Alan: - Ha vuelto a trabajar al hospital.

\- ¿Y qué hacías en el hospital? - Dijo Alex curiosa.

\- Tuve que ir a dar unos informes y... me lo encontré.

\- ¿Te dijo algo? - Dijo Alex seria.

\- No... solo que... esperaba que le llamaras para hablar con tranquilidad; Le dije que te llamara él... que tú ya le habías llamado cientos de veces. - Dijo Alan serio.

\- Que deje de joder - Dijo Mark serio.

\- Mark - Dijo Alex seria.

\- Perdona mamá... pero... es la verdad. - Dijo la hiena joven.

\- Mejor no hablemos de él - Dijo Saray seria.

\- Entonces, este curso vais a tener más cadetes - Dijo Bruce sonriendo a Kellan.

\- Eso parece... han subido las inscripciones para ser polis... además, la nueva comisaría de las afueras de Zootrópolis necesitará personal cuando se inagure el verano que viene. - Dijo Kellan sonriendo: - Y puede que... éste sea mi último año como entrenador... Félix me ha dicho que le gustaría verme de policía; estuve 2 años en el cuerpo activo y... quiere verme de vuelta; al igual que Bogo.

\- ¿Y tú qué quieres hacer? - Dijo Rex sonriendo.

\- No lo sé... por una parte quiero volver al cuerpo pero... por otra, me gusta dar caña a los cadetes novatos - Rieron; Elisa miraba disimuladamente a Kellan; éste era casi el clon de Bruce pero algo más claro de color y menos fuerte que el padre.

\- ¿Y seguro que es lo que harás? - Dijo Olivier sonriendo a Robin.

\- Sí... estoy cada vez más convencido de que esto es lo mío - Dijo Robin sonriendo.

\- Me alegra que quieras ser cocinero... ¿pero porqué hacia los postres? - Dijo curioso Thomas.

\- Porque es lo que más me gusta hacer y... es donde puedo ser más creativo - Dijo Robin sonriendo.

Los adultos preparaban más camas para los recién llegados.

\- ¿Y Kellan donde duerme con los peques? - Dijo burlón Charlie.

\- JA, QUE GRACIOSO TÍO... Yo duermo aquí, con todos vosotros - Dijo la hiena riendo.

\- Sino, los enanos no le dejarían en paz - Dijo riendo Rex.

\- BAH, no me molestan... son bastante buenos - Dijo sonriendo Kellan.

\- Podrías hacerles un entrenamiento express... para que supieran lo que es la disciplina - Dijo sonriendo Thomas.

\- Déjales... están de vacaciones... y yo, también - Dijo Kellan sonriendo.

\- ¿Y Tu madre? - Dijo Bruce curioso.

\- Se fue al pueblo... yo iré el miércoles... antes quería estar contigo unos días.

\- Dale recuerdos... ¿está mejor de su enfermedad?

\- Sí... pasó un duro invierno pero... ya está bien - Dijo Kellan serio: - Menos mal que la pudimos llevar al hospital del campo. Gracias por tus influencias.

\- Soy guay - Dijo Bruce riendo.

/JODER, ES WAPÍSIMO... no me acordaba de él/ Pensaba Elisa /Han pasado 5 años y... BUFF, como está... ¿POR QUÉ LAS HIENAS?/

\- HEY - Elisa había pisado una pata a Alejandra sin querer.

\- A... perdona Jandry; fue sin querer - Dijo Elisa sonriendo un poco.

\- OK prima... estás rara - Dijo la conejita.

\- UUUU ALGUIEN LE GUUUUSTA - Dijo Fred riendo.

\- NO... NO ME GUSTA NADIE - Dijo Elisa seria.

\- NOOO QUE VA - Dijo Mark burlón.

\- QUE NO...

\- Dejadle en paz - Dijo Robin; él y Kyra estaban sentados en la cama de Robin oyendo música en el mp4 de Kyra.

\- OK... - Dijeron ambos riendo.

\- Gracias Rob - Dijo Elisa sonriendo a Robin.

\- De nada. - Dijo Robin: - E... DEJA ESTA - Dijo Robin a Kyra.

\- OK... lo que digas - Dijo la hiena sonriendo.

\- ROB, ¿JUEGAS? - Dijo Rita frente a ellos: - Laura, Xander y yo queremos jugar al parchís pero... nos falta un jugador.

\- Ya juego yo - Dijo levantándose de una cama D.I.C.K.

\- VALE. GENIAL - Dijo Rita sonriendo.

\- Entonces... te llamó papá y se deprimió - Dijo Alan a Bruce; ambos estaban sentados en la sala.

\- Así es... lleva unos días raro... en plan como si no pasara nada pero... le noto algo triste. Tampoco quiero forzar la situación.

\- Entiendo... ojalá que solucionen lo de Zareb; que no les moleste... si ellos ahora no le quieren ver...

\- Ya... pero es triste que nos hayan hecho sus figuras paternas...

\- ¿Nos? - Dijo Alan curiosa.

\- Saray te tiene a ti de figura paterna... todos te llaman Alan menos ella que te llama papá Alan.

\- Es cierto...

\- Y lo digo... que yo era la figura de Mark y tú la de ella... por que somos parecidos de caracteres - Dijo Bruce serio; Kellan entró en la sala con 3 cervezas; les dio un a cada uno.

\- JA, ¿conversación de adultos?

\- Más o menos... - Dijo Alan algo serio; Elisa pasó por la sala seguida de Thomas.

\- QUE NO IRÁS ASÍ - Dijo el zorro.

\- Papá... que vamos a la playa...

\- ¿Y?... ¿TE HAS VISTO?... LLEVAS UN MINI VESTIDO DEMASIADO CORTO Y EL BIKINI Y...

\- ¿Y?... Hace calor... Alan, dile algo - Dijo Elisa sonriendo al lobo.

\- E... A mi, no me metas en las movidas con tu padre - Dijo el lobo asustado.

\- JA... - Dijo Thomas burlón: - VE A CAMBIARTE...

\- QUE NO - Dijo Elisa.

\- O TE CAMBIAS O NO SALES... - Alex salió hablando con Olivier; bufó al ver la escena.

\- Elisa, cariño... ponte el bikini pero... cámbiate el vestido, ¿vale cielo?... así ninguno gana o pierde; ¿sí? - Dijo Alex dulcemente.

\- Vale... está bien... QUITA ESA SONRISA, PAPÁ THOMAS - Dijo Elisa seria.

\- NO... PORQUE SABES QUE HE GANADO... O no - Lo dijo al ver la mirada de Alex: - E... Alex... e...

\- Luego hablaremos tú y yo - Dijo Alex seria.

\- Pero Alex...

\- Pero nada... - Thomas bajó las orejas y se fue.

\- VAAAAAAAAYA le controlas - Dijo sonriendo Olivier.

\- Lo sé... es que en plan padre sobreprotector... y ambos solo discuten por idioteces... Yo no era así... ¿NO?

\- No... eras peor - Dijo Olivier riendo: - Miento... para nada... nunca contestabas a papá... y no te vestías como Elisa... siempre ibas de vaqueros y sudaderas...

\- Hasta mi primera comunión no llevé vestido - Rieron: - Era algo chicazo. Hablaré con Elisa y con Thomas. Para que se relajen un poco.

\- Y haces bien. Te hacen caso. - Dijo Olivier sonriendo a Alex.

\- WAO Tía - Dijo Kellan sonriendo: - No te ha hecho ni falta gritar para que te hagan caso.

\- Mi cuñadita da miedo - Dijo riendo Bruce.

\- Es la mejor de todos nosotros - Dijo Alan sonriendo a Alex con amor.

\- Espero que ni lo dudes - Dijo Alex sonriendo a Alex.

\- Jamás lo he dudado, preciosa - Dijo Alan levantándose y abrazando a Alex; Robin salió del pasillo hablando con Kyra; él llevaba una camisa blanca y bañador negro y ella, un bañador rojo, camiseta ancha blanca y vaqueros cortos.

\- Hola a todos - Dijo Robin sonriendo.

\- Hola - Dijeron todos.

\- ¿Ha habido bronca de Eli con papá Thomas? - Dijo Robin mirando a Alex.

\- Sí... pero les calmé un poco... - Elisa regresó; esta vez, llevaba una camiseta blanca y vaqueros cortos.

\- ¿Mejor? - Dijo Elisa seria.

\- Sí cielo... mejor - Dijo Alex sonriendo; Elisa abrazó a Alex.

\- Me tiene tan harta.

\- Lo sé... pero hay que dejarle que se adapte a tu nueva situación... ya no eres una niña y... el paso de niña a adolescente es duro para cualquier padre. - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Pero Papá Olivier y Alan si lo aceptan... ¿por qué él no? - Dijo Elisa seria.

\- Porque no ha tenido hermanas - Dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- Sí... debe de ser por eso. - Dijo Olivier sonriendo.

\- Así que... ten un poco de paciencia, ¿vale? - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Vale... pero no voy a ceder siempre... - Thomas salió del pasillo hablando con Nick.

\- ¿MEJOR? - Dijo Elisa seria.

\- ... Supongo... - Dijo serio Thomas.

\- ¿SUPONES?

\- No me levantes la voz, señorita - Elisa rodó los ojos.

\- Thomas... paciencia, por favor - Dijo Olivier mediando entre ellos.

\- Pero... me ha hablado en un tono... - Dijo serio Thomas.

\- Ya... pero tú también... venga, relajaros un poco - Dijo Olivier llevándose a parte a Thomas.

\- Lo hace para sacarme de quicio, Oli... - Dijo Thomas serio.

\- No lo hace por eso... es adolescente y debe de conocer y descubrir su cuerpo. Así solo estás siendo demasiado severo con ella... es adolescente y es el momento donde se rebela... si su forma es vestir de forma que no nos gusta, no podemos hacer nada. - Dijo Olivier serio.

\- ¿Te pones de su lado?

\- Del de ninguno... venga ten algo de mano izquierda. - Olivier se fue con los demás.

\- Vale... no estás mal vestida... ¿Contentos? - Dijo Thomas mirando a los demás.

\- Supongo que sí - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

Todos estaban en la playa; Kellan jugaba con los más pequeños en el agua; Elisa lo veía en una tumbona.

/Es tan mono... verle jugando con los peques es... ME ENCANTA/ Elisa miró hacia su madre; ella hablaba con Rex, Bruce y Alan en la orilla.

/¿Se lo digo?... ¿se enfadará?... he de soltarlo pero... ¿a quien se lo digo?/ Elisa miró hacia Kyra; ella hablaba con Robin, Alejandra; los 4 rieron por algo que dij K. Elisa se fijó en que Melly jugaba a las palas con Nick; Fred, hablaba con Charlie; Senzi tomaba el sol junto a Lance, Logan, Hanna, Thomas, Olivier, Judy, y Ally; Elisa suspiró y fue a la orilla.

\- E... mamá... - Dijo con timidez; Alex le miró.

\- ¿Sí Eli?...

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

\- Claro. Venga, vamos a dar un paseo - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Es que... me da vergüenza - Dijo Elisa bajando las orejas y roja.

\- ¿El qué?... seguro que no es algo malo.

\- NO... no es malo... o eso creo...

\- ¿Eso crees? - Dijo Alex curiosa.

\- Hay... alguien que me gusta... y creo que... que me he enamorado - Dijo Elisa roja.

\- VAAAAAAAAYA... El primer amor...

\- Pero es platónico... él no se fijará en mí...

\- ¿Y es?...

\- Kellan... - Dijo Elisa roja.

\- No me extraña es muy mono... me recuerda a su padre cuando era joven.

\- ¿BRUCE TE GUSTABA?

\- NO... Solo me atraía un poco... pero yo ya estaba con Alan... es algo raro, Eli... amo a Alan pero... por unas y otras circunstancias, Bruce siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo.. él en los peores momentos ha estado a mi lado, apoyándome. Solo somos amigos pero... nos queremos mucho. ¿Así qué Kellan?

\- ... Sí... no me acordaba de lo guapo que es... y es tan... mono... viéndole con los peques...

\- Ya... eso es algo que nos atrae de los machos... verles jugar con los pequeños. - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Sé que es mi primo super mayor y que solo soy una cría para él pero... me gusta tanto.

\- Yo a tu edad, estaba locamente enamorada de James...

\- ¿EL MEJOR AMIGO DE PAPÁ OLIVIER?

\- Sí... ahora le conoces de mayor pero de joven... era guapísimo - Rieron.

\- Es solo platónico...

\- No te preocupes... luego llegará el real - Se sonrieron.

\- ¿No te has enfadado?

\- NO... Eli... te has enamorado de alguien... de forma platónica... no es algo malo... - Logan apareció corriendo; perseguido por James y Mark.

\- NO HUYAS LOGAN - Dijo riendo Mark.

\- JA, NO PODÉIS COGERME - Dijo riendo el "adulto".

\- VAS A IR AL AGUA... Y LO SABES - Dijo riendo James; Alex se fijó en que ambos adolescentes estaban calados.

\- ESTÁBAIS DESPREVENIDOS Y DELANTE DE MÍ... LA TENTACIÓN ERA DEMASIADO GRANDE - Dijo riendo Logan.

\- MAMÁ... SUJÉTALE - Dijo Mark riendo.

\- No es mi problema... que luego, voy yo al agua - Dijo riendo Alex.

\- Irás si Bruce te ve tan sequita - Dijo riendo Logan.

\- ¿Ya está en el agua?

\- Sí... y tu hermano también - Dijo Logan.

\- ¿Y Alan?

\- Alan fue a tomar el sol... pero creo que no durará mucho seco - Rieron.

\- VAMOS TÍO LOGAN... AL AGUA - Dijo James riendo.

\- QUE NO...

\- ¿Y si vamos los 3? - Dijo Mark inocentemente.

\- NO ME FIO DE NINGUNO - Rieron.

\- ELI... VENTE - Dijo James sonriendo.

\- VAAAAAAAAAAAALE - Dijo Elisa riendo y yéndose con James y Mark; se giró: - TÍO LOGAN, VENGA... ¿O ME DEJARÁS CON ESTOS DOS? - Rieron; Alex con una sonrisa los vio irse; ella volvió a las tumbonas y se sentó junto a Alan.

\- Bruce ha preguntado por ti - Dijo riendo Thomas.

\- Que siga preguntando - Rieron.

\- O vas tu al agua o él vendrá a por ti... no sé que será peor - Dijo riendo Olivier.

\- Hace 2 noches me tiró al agua estando de pijama... era de noche y...

\- Eso te pasa por creer que él no iba a aprovecharse de la situación - Dijo Thomas riendo.

\- MAMÁ - Xander apareció corriendo con Logan pequeño: - ¿Vienes a nadar con nosotros?

\- El tío Bruce ha dicho que o vienes tú o que viene él a por ti - Dijo la hiena pequeña.

\- Decidle que enseguida voy - Ambos se fueron corriendo.

\- TE MANDA A SUS ESBIRROS - Dijo riendo Alan.

\- Al final tendré que ir al agua - Dijo Alex quitándose la camiseta; llevaba un bañador azulón.

\- QUE SEXI, CUÑADITA - Dijo burlón Thomas.

\- Alguien debería de acompañarme... - Dijo Alex quitándose los pantalones.

\- ¿POR? - Dijo Lance riendo.

\- ¿Porque estaré sola con Bruce y Rex? -Dijo Alex riendo.

\- Voy contigo - Dijo Judy sonriendo y quitándose la ropa; quedando en un bañador rosa.

\- ¿Y tú lograrás que no le hagan nada? - Dijo riendo Thomas.

\- Más les vale no hacerlo - Dijo Judy chocando con Alex: ambas fueron a la orilla.

\- CUÑADIIIITAS VAAAAAAMOS - Dijo Bruce que estaba nadando con Rex, Xander, Laura, Rita, Scott, Aby, Logan pequeño y Alan pequeño.

\- YA VAMOS, PESAO - Dijo Alex riendo; vio a Elisa que jugaba con Mark, James y Kellan; los 4 riendo.

\- POS VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGA. - Dijo Bruce; Alex se metió en el agua con Judy y nadaron hacia ellos.

\- QUE BIEN, MAMÁ - Dijo Rita alegre.

\- Sí... nos... en... can... ta... que... na... des... con... no... so... tros - Dijo Scott sonriendo.

\- Gracias chicos... tú ni te me acerques - Dijo riendo a Bruce.

\- ¿POR? - Nick y Alan nadaron hacia ellos.

\- ¿Por nada, Bruce? - Dijo riendo Alan.

\- PAPÁ - Xander abrazó a Alan que lo alzó riendo.

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAA PERO SI NO LE IBA A HACER NADA - Rieron.

Todos comían.

\- Por la tarde, había pensado en que fuéramos a la isla de al lado... hay un mercadillo - Dijo Senzi alegre.

\- GENIAL - Dijeron todos.

\- Así luego, cenamos por ahí... y dejamos a los chicos algo de libertad - Dijo Lance sonriendo.

Todos iban en el avión.

\- Será genial... UN PAR DE HORAS SIN ADULTOS - Dijo Elisa chocando con Kyra.

\- Sí... algo de relax - Dijo Mark alegre.

\- ¿Y por qué nosotros no podemos ir con ellos? - Dijo Rita a Alex seria.

\- Aún sois pequeños... pero nos lo pasaremos bien - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Sí...

\- Además, hay una feria - Dijo sonriendo Senzi.

\- GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAL. ¿NOS LLEVÁIS? - Dijo Logan pequeño.

\- Claro que sí... pero os tenéis que portar bien.

\- Si siempre nos portamos bien - Dijo Laura sonriendo.

\- SÍ... Somos muy buenos - Dijo Alan pequeño.

\- Kellan... vas con los adultos o... ¿con nosotros? - Dijo sonriendo Kyra.

\- Con vosotros... así os hecho un ojo - Dijo Kellan sonriendo.

\- No nos hace falta eso - Dijo James sonriendo.

\- ... Pero eso, los adultos, no lo saben - Rieron.

NOTA: ¿Y bien?... en el próximo más... Kellan es un personaje agradable y simpático... es algo más sensato que Bruce XD. Algo de Kyra y Robin... ambos van siempre o casi siempre juntos... ¿por qué será?. ESPERO COMENTARIOS.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Bien; tenéis 3 horas de libertad - Dijo Thomas frente a Eli, Robin, Mark, Saray, Kyra, James, Alejandra, D.I.C.K, Fred y Melli: - En 3 horas nos vemos en la entrada a la feria. Kellan irá con vosotros para controlaros pero... espero por vuestro bien, que no deis problemas.

\- Ya déjales, Thomas... sabrán comportarse - Dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- BIEN... Pero nada de líos. Robin; eres el segundo mayor... espero que no os descontroléis; te dejo al mando. - Los adolescentes y Kellan se fueron.

\- Puedes relajarte... son buenos chicos - Dijo Alex sonriendo; de sus manos estaban cogidas Evelyn y Rita.

\- Supongo que tienes razón - Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- Bueno chavales... ¿qué queréis hacer primero? - Dijo Kellan sonriendo.

\- Irnos lejos de los adultos - Dijo riendo Mark y chocando con James.

\- Ellos irán al mercadillo primero - Dijo Elisa: - Podríamos ver los puestos de la playa.

\- Sí... justo en la dirección contraria de los demás - Dijo sonriendo D.I.C.K.

\- Bien... hagamos eso... seguidme y no os separéis - Dijo Kellan sonriendo.

\- ¿Hace falta ir de la manita? - Dijo con burla Alejandra.

\- No me tientes, Jandry - Dijo Kellan riendo.

\- PIDO IR DE TU MANITA - Dijo Melli riendo a Alejandra.

\- JO, YO QUERÍA IR CONTIGO - Dijo riendo Elisa.

\- ¿No se supone que vosotras sois las maduras? - Dijo Fred riendo.

\- ESTO ES GENIAL - Dijo Rita moviendo la cola: - HAY MUCHOS PUESTOS.

\- Sí... hay que ver y luego, ya veremos lo que compramos - Dijo Alex sonriendo: - No os soltéis.

\- No tía Al - Dijo Evelyn (NA: Sé que Alex no es su tía pero era como si lo fuera): - Hay que hacer fotos... a mi mamá le encantan estos sitios.

\- ¿Scott llevas tu cámara? - Dijo sonriendo Logan (mayor); a su lado iban su hijo Alan, Logan pequeño, Xander y Scott.

\- Sí... Lo... gan... si... em... pre... la... lle... vo - Dijo el perezoso sonriendo.

\- Bien... porque hoy harás buenas fotos.

\- Siempre las hace - Dijo Xander moviendo la cola.

\- MIRA ESTO... MOLA - Dijo James enseñando una camiseta a Kyra.

\- ¿BROMEAS?... Es muy hortera... - Dijo riendo Kyra; James le enseñaba una camiseta negra desteñida hacia grises y blancos (las típicas de los mercadillos que son muy hippis y horteras).

\- A MI ME MOLA... E, KELLAN... ¿MOLLA O NO? - Dijo James a Kellan.

\- ... PARA NADA... ESTÁ DESFASADA - Rieron.

\- POS... A mi, me mola - Dijo el zorro riendo.

\- James... no tienes ni idea de ropa - Dijo riendo Melly.

\- Lo sé... y no pretendo saber de eso... E, D.I.C.K... ¿MOOOLA O NO? - Dijo mirando al zonejo gris.

\- ... MOLA MUCHO - Rieron.

\- JA, Es brutal, James - Dijo Elisa riendo: - Creo que Bruce tiene una así por su armario - Rieron.

\- ¿EN SERIO?... Si es así, me la compro - Dijo James riendo.

\- A mí, me suena... es igual pero sin mangas. - Dijo riendo Melly: - Pero es morada.

\- Mi padre es un hortera... - Dijo riendo Kellan.

\- Pero le pega ese estilo que lleva - Dijo riendo Elisa.

\- Sí... no me lo imagino vistiendo en plan bien... como Thomas u Olivier que son de los chicos adultos los que mejor visten - Dijo Melly: - POR QUE MI PADRE - Rieron.

\- Rob... ¿te imaginas con una de estas? - Dijo riendo Elisa.

\- JA, A THOMAS Y A OLIVIER LES DA ALGO - Dijo riendo Robin.

\- ...COMPRATE UNA... YA - Dijo Elisa riendo.

\- PAAAAAAASO. No es mi estilo - Dijo Robin sonriendo.

\- Vas demasiado serio para tu edad - Dijo James alegre: - Deberías ir más como un adolescente y no como un adulto. ERES EL ÚNICO QUE VA DE CAMISA.

\- Me gustan las camisas... ¿acaso yo me meto con tus pintas? - Dijo Robin burlón.

\- CONTINUAMENTE - Rieron.

\- MIRA ELI... UN BIKINI GENIAL - Dijo Melly: - Seguro que te queda increíble.

\- Sí... me gusta mucho... Voy a hacerle una foto y se la mando a mi madre... a ver si me deja comprármelo. - Dijo Elisa sonriendo y viendo un bikini verde y azulón: - Perdone - Dijo a la del puesto; una loba de color canela y de ojos lilas; que vestía con un vestido largo blanco y una chaqueta azul: - ¿Podría hacerme una foto con ese bikini para enseñárselo a mi madre y si me deja, luego comprarlo?

\- Claro linda... seguro que te queda genial - Dijo la loba con suavidad; Elisa fue al probador (que era una furgoneta); se hizo una foto y se la mandó a Alex.

\- Eli me mandó una foto - La vio: - VAYA... Es genial... Oli, ven un segundo - Olivier fue hacia Alex y le enseñó la foto.

\- Le queda muy bien... pero no solo nosotros opinamos... THOMAS - Thomas fue a ellos y vio la foto.

\- A NO... ES PEOR QUE EL OTRO.

\- Le tapa más - Dijo Alex sonriendo: - La bragita es un short y la parte de arriba es menos escotada.

\- Pero enseña más tripa... BAH, que lo compre. - Alex le mandó un mensaje a Elisa.

\- HA DICHO QUE SÍ... Y QUE OLI Y THOMAS TAMBIÉN ME DEJAN - Dijo Elisa sonriendo: - ME LO LLEVO - Lo compró.

\- Linda, te queda muy bien... te haré un descuento de unos pocos zooeuros. En vez de 20, te cuesta 15.

\- GRACIAS - Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- Le hará ilusión que hagas cedido - Dijo Alex a Thomas.

\- No me gusta verla así... pero... supongo que ya no es una niña. - Dijo Thomas abatido: - Se hizo mayor muy pronto.

\- No te pongas melancólico... es normal que haya crecido.

\- Ya no es la niña dulce que era. - Dijo sonriendo Thomas: - Ahora me saca de quicio.

\- Disfrutas de esos momentos... estás orgulloso que discuta contigo y defienda sus creencias - Dijo sonriendo Alex.

\- Sí... hemos criado a una chica fuerte y con carácter. Que se sabe valer por ella misma. - Dijo Olivier sonriendo.

Los adolescentes tomaban unos helados o unos granizados invitados por Kellan.

\- Te vamos a arruinar - Dijo sonriendo Kyra.

\- No... no te preocupes, hermanita... he de consentiros por lo poco que os veo. - Dijo Kellan sonriendo: - ¿Qué haréis en 2 años que es cuando acabáis el instituto?

\- Yo quiero hacer magisterio - Dijo sonriendo Kyra: - Pero hacia infantil; hacia los más pequeños.

\- Te pega mucho - Dijo sonriendo Kellan: - ¿Y tú? - Dijo a James.

\- Creo que haré imagen y sonido... para meterme un poco en el mundo de las cámaras... quiero ser fotógrafo o algo así - Dijo James sonriendo: - Papá Rex me ha estado enseñando cosillas de editar vídeos y fotos y... me encanta.

\- Te pega hacer eso... siempre te he visto con una cámara o con el móvil grabando cosas... por cierto; Rex me enseñó tu última grabación - Rieron.

\- ¿Ya te la enseñó? - Dijo Kyra riendo: - No puedo creer que papá hiciera eso.

\- Como si no lo conocieras. - Dijo James riendo: - Es el más pirado de todos... LE ADMIRO - Rieron.

\- Kellan como estarás estos días con los padres cuando nos manden a la cama... ENTÉRATE DE TODO - Dijo Mark riendo.

\- ESO... Eres nuestro infiltrado - Dijo Robin sonriendo.

\- Dais miedo, ¿sabíais? - Dijo Kellan riendo.

\- Grábales para poder sobornarles - Dijo Elisa riendo: - ¿QUÉ?... TODOS LO PENSÁBAIS - Rieron.

\- Seguro que conmigo se cortan - Dijo riendo Kellan.

\- No creo que Bruce se corte... y si Bruce se junta con Lance, Alan y Logan... - Dijo riendo Robin.

\- ¿CON ALAN?... Si es muy introvertido - Dijo sonriendo D.I.C.K.

\- Pero no con todos ellos - Dijo sonriendo Kellan: - Tiene una parte tímida pero con los que tiene confianza no... como Alex; que es muy tímida pero no en confianza.

\- Es lo que dicen - Dijo sonriendo Melly: - Pero es como la más dulce de todos; o al menos, con nosotros.

\- Sí... - Dijo Elisa sonriendo: - Pero cuando tiene que ser seria, lo es.

\- Pero con nosotros no lo es mucho - Dijo Saray sonriendo.

\- Porque sois muy buenos - Dijo Kellan sonriendo.

\- Sí... NO PUEDEN QUEJARSE - Dijo Fred riendo.

\- MIRA ESO - Dijo sonriendo Xander a Scott; los adultos habían entrado en un pequeño museo de avionetas y los pequeños estaban encantados.

\- Es... ge... ni... al - Dijo Scott haciendo fotos.

\- ES UN CAZA - Dijo moviendo la cola Xander: - SERÉ PILOTO DE UNO DE ESTOS - Dijo Xander alegre: - Bueno... más moderno.

\- Pues primero debes de ir a la academia militar, luego, ser militar durante 2 años, luego, ir a la escuela de pilotos durante 3 años y hacerte piloto de caza... ¿seguro? - Dijo sonriendo Alan.

\- SEGURÍSIMO. - Dijo Xander alegre: - O sino... quiero ser poli como tú - Dijo Xander alegre.

\- Sé lo que quieras, hijo - Dijo Alan sonriendo: - Pero mejor, ser poli.

\- Puedo ser piloto de mercancías también - Dijo Xander sonriendo: - QUIERO PILOTAR UN AVIÓN.

\- Y bueno Kellan... ¿tienes novia? - Dijo cotilla Melly.

\- No... no hay nadie que me guste de momento - Dijo Kellan sonriendo incómodo.

\- ¿Por?... eres mono - Dijo sonriendo Alejandra.

\- Bueno niñas... en la academia no tengo tiempo para novias...

\- ¿Y Novios? - Dijo sonriendo James: - Ya sabes... como Bruce y Rex.

\- No... tampoco... pero me gustan las chicas... seguro. EJEM... ¿Y VOSOTROS?... ¿NADIE TIENE PAREJA O ALGUIEN QUE LE GUSTE? - Todos disimularon: - WOOO OS HE CALAAAADO - Rió.

\- EJEM... Hablamos de ti y no de nosotros - Dijo sonriendo Alejandra.

\- OK... no hay nadie...

\- Pero debes de tener alguna prioridad... ¿solo te van las hienas? - Dijo sonriendo Kyra.

\- ESO ES IMPORTANTE SABERLO - Dijo riendo Saray.

\- ... No lo sé... no me cierro a nada... ¿QUÉ HAGO HABLANDO DE ESTO CON VOSOTROS?... RENACUAJOS LIANTES - Rieron.

\- Es bueno abrirse, Kellan - Dijo sonriendo Saray.

\- Tú vas para psicóloga, ¿no? - Dijo Kellan curioso.

\- ... No... es lo que hizo Zareb y no quiero que me relacionen con él - Dijo seria Saray.

\- E... que eso no tiene nada que ver... te pega ser psicóloga; muchos te lo dicen - Dijo Robin sonriendo a su hermana hiena.

\- Ya... pero... BAH, ya me lo pensaré... ¿y bien Kellan?... ¿tienes algún trauma escondido? - Todos rieron.

\- ¿Soportaros cuenta? - Rieron.

Los adultos y pequeños tomaban unos helados u otras cosas en una heladería.

\- Pronto iremos a la feria - Dijo sonriendo Rex.

\- JA, ¿TE MONTARÁS EN TODO? - Dijo riendo Bruce.

\- Sabes que sí... Y EN LAS ATRACCIONES DE LOS PEQUEÑOS - Rieron.

\- QUIERO IR CONTIGO, TÍO REX - Dijo sonriendo Rita.

\- Ya contaba con eso, preciosa... HAY QUE MONTARSE EN TODO. ¿E AL? - Dijo a Alex que estaba a su lado.

\- Eso no lo tienes que preguntar. - Chocaron puño.

\- Y luego, me extraña que a los críos les gusten las emociones fuertes - Dijo riendo Thomas.

\- Nosotros cuidaremos a los peques mientras vosotros os montáis en todo - Dijo riendo Olivier.

\- Es que ni lo dudeis - Dijo riendo Senzi.

\- Mamá quiero montarme en la montaña rusa de verdad... en la de los mayores - Dijo Logan pequeño sonriendo.

\- Ya se verá... si es muy fuerte, no... aún eres pequeño - Dijo Senzi sonriendo.

\- ¿Y si voy con tío Bruce?

\- PEOR ME LO PONES - Rieron.

\- E... Que le protegeré... QUE ES MI MINI CLON MALVADO - Rieron.

\- ¿No eras tú el malvado? - Dijo riendo Logan pequeño.

\- ... No lo puedes decir que eres mi tapadera. - Rieron.

\- ¿Cuánto es todo? - Dijo Kellan educadamente a la camarera, una jaguar.

\- 15 Zoodólares, guapo - Dijo la jaguar.

\- A... toma - Dijo dándole 16: - Quédate con el que sobra de propina. - Dijo cortado.

\- Podrías darme tu número... - Dijo la jaguar.

\- No creo... estoy cuidando a mis hermanos y primos... VENGA CHICOS, O LLEGAREMOS TARDE - Dijo Kellan siendo seguido por todos; Elisa iba sonriendo mucho.

/CHÚPATE ÉSA... FRESCA/ Pensó la zorrita y miró con burla a la jaguar.

\- ¿QUÉ MIRAS, NIÑATA? - Dijo la jaguar seria.

\- Nada...

\- ELI, VENGA - Dijo Kellan sonriendo a Elisa.

\- He de irme...

\- ESA ZORRA HA ROBADO - Dijo la jaguar.

\- ¿QUÉ? - Dijo Elisa seria; el encargado, un león apareció.

\- Vacíate el bolso - Dijo el león.

\- Perdone pero... ella viene conmigo y le aseguro que no ha robado nada - Dijo serio Kellan.

\- YO VI COGIENDO EL ZOOEURO QUE ME DEJASTE DE PROPINA... - Dijo la jaguar.

\- Pero... si está en el plato - Dijo señalando Elisa la mesa.

\- A... e...

\- ¿Y BIEN?... Has culpado a una jovencita de robo... pequeña, perdona por dudar de ti - Le dio un granizado de moras.

\- GRACIAS - Dijo Elisa sonriendo: - No pasa nada... me suele pasar... ya sabe... a los de mi especie...

\- La última vez que montas un lío - Dijo el león a la jaguar; Elisa se iba con los demás.

\- Eli... ¿estás bien? - Dijo Kellan preocupado.

\- E... sí... no pasa nada... - Dijo con timidez Elisa.

\- Cuando dijo eso... hay idiotas en todas partes. No te sientas mal. - Dijo Kellan sonriendo a Elisa.

\- No... no me siento mal. /WAAAA... ¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN MONO?/ Elisa le pasó el granizado a Robin; éste bebió un poco, le pasó a D.I.C.K que hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿QUIEN QUIERE GRANIZADO GRATIS? - Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- ERES DE LO QUE NO HAY - Dijo James alegre y bebiendo un poco.

\- Dame un poco, anda - Dijo Kellan sonriendo.

\- A... claro... - Dijo Elisa dándole el vaso: - Bebe lo que quieras.

Todos esperaban en la puerta.

\- SE RETRASAN. - Dijo Thomas serio.

\- Thomas quedan 10 minutos para la hora fijada - Dijo Senzi rodando los ojos.

\- Deberían saber que para mí eso ya es tarde - Dijo serio Thomas.

\- Thomas... VA... CA... CI... O... NES - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Pero... pero...

\- Relájate... además están con Kellan - Dijo sonriendo Rex: - Y Kellan es un chico centrado.

\- ES HIJO DE BRUCE - Todos rieron.

\- Soy yo mejorado... es más responsable. - Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

\- Sí... - Secundó Rex: - Además; por ahí llegan - El grupo adolescente liderado por Kellan llegó corriendo.

\- ¿Listos para la feria? - Dijo alegre Logan.

\- CLARO... HAY QUE MONTARSE EN TODO - Gritó James secundado por Fred.

\- Y pasar la tarde - noche en familia - Dijo Elisa abrazando a Alex: - Gracias por lo del bikini.

\- No hice nada, cielo... solo dije lo que me parecía. - Alex contestó sonriendo.

\- Por eso... ¿Por qué esa cara? - Preguntó Elisa a Thomas; éste estaba algo serio y rodó los ojos.

\- Ya veremos cómo es ese bikini nuevo - Dijo Thomas cruzándose de brazos.

\- Es ideal y me queda genial - Respondió Elisa alegre.

\- Además es más discreto que el otro - Secundó a Elisa, Alejandra y poniendo ojitos de buena.

\- Jandry, ése truco no me vale - Dijo con burla Thomas: - Pareces una dulce coneja pero... tienes genes Wilde y... muy desarrollados.

\- Bueno tío... por eso sé que... serás bueno y no pondrás trabas en que se lo ponga - Dijo la conejita alegre: - ¿Verdad?

\- NO ME PONGAS ESA CARITA DE BUENA... QUE NO TE PEGA... TÚ, DILE ALGO A TU HIJA - Dijo Thomas riendo a Nick.

\- ... Buen truco, linda - Contestó Nick abrazando a Alejandra.

\- He de mejorarlo... ¿no? - Respondió la conejita moviendo la cola.

\- Un poco - Rieron.

\- VAYA PAR DE LOCOS - Dijo Thomas burlón.

En la feria, que era enorme y con muchos puestos y atracciones, se dispersaron; Alex subió en la noria con Xander, Scott, Logan pequeño y Alan pequeño; con ellos, subió Logan también; los pequeños se sentaron los 4 juntos y frente a ellos, los dos adultos.

\- MOLA MUCHO - Gritó la hiena moviendo la cola.

\- Ya... estaremos muy altos - Sonrió Alan moviendo la cola.

\- Scott, tienes que hacer una foto desde arriba del todo - Habló Xander moviendo la cola.

\- Cla... ro... ten... go... to... do... lis... to - Respondió el pequeño perezoso sonriendo.

Laura, Evelyn y Rita corrían delante de Ally, Hanna, Senzi y Judy que reían entre ellas y hablaban.

\- Niñas... ¿al tio vivo? - Preguntó Senzi dulcemente.

\- SÍ MAMÁ... SUBIREMOS EN UNA CARROZA - Sonrió Laura girándose.

\- SÍ... SERÁ GENIAL - Gritó Rita eufórica.

\- Adoro cuando tienen esta edad... que aún son niñas pero ya mayores - Sonrió Judy melancólica.

\- Sí... aun son adorables - Sonrió Ally enternecida.

\- BIEN CHICAS... ¿A DONDE VAMOS? - Gritó Kellan a Eli, Alejandra, Kyra, Saray y Melly.

\- VAMOS A VER PUESTOS - Gritaron Alejandra y Melly.

\- NO... VAMOS A LA MONTAÑA RUSA - Gritó Elisa sonriendo.

\- ¿Y si nos tomamos algo antes? - Preguntó Saray con cierta timidez.

\- ¿Kyra? - Sonrió Kellan a la hiena gris.

\- Podríamos ir primero a la montaña rusa para descargar adrenalina... acabamos de estar en un mercadillo y también tomamos algo... hagamos algo que

aún no hayamos hecho - Respondió la hiena seria.

\- ERES GENIAL KY - Dijo abrazándola Elisa.

\- Luego, me invitas a algodón de azúcar y... en paz, primita - Sonrió Kyra.

\- TRATO HECHO - Chocaron pata sonriendo.

\- Entonces... A LA MONTAÑA RUSA, CHICAS - Gritó la hiena sonriendo.

\- ¿MONTAMOS? - Sugirió riendo Mark; con él estaban James, Fred, Robin y D.I.C.K.

\- ¿Entraremos? - Preguntó James riendo; estaban frente las camas elásticas y éstas eran para más pequeños.

\- Perdone - Dijo D.I.C.K al de la atracción; un perro golden retriever de color amarillo claro y ojos verdes.

\- ¿Sí? - Les miró curioso

\- Sabemos que somos mayores pero... ¿podríamos subir? - Preguntó de forma inocente el zonejo.

\- ... Cuando todos estos pequeños se bajen, os subís pero... sin hacer mucho el bruto - Sonrió el perro mirando a los adolescentes.

\- GRACIAS - Dijo Mark sonriendo mucho: - Hacía mucho que no subíamos en unas camas elásticas.

\- ¿Tú subes? - Preguntó Fred a Robin.

\- ... Sí... ¿qué?... ¿por qué me miráis así?

\- ¿EN SERIO QUE MI HERMANO MAYOR SUBIRÁ A LAS CAMAS ELÁSTICAS? - Preguntó Mark alegre.

\- No soy tan maduro... además, algo de diversión infantil no me hará daño - Contestó Robin sonriendo.

\- ¿QUÉ TE TOMASTE? - Preguntó D.I.C.K riendo.

\- Lo mismo que tú - Rieron.

\- NOS DEJARON SOLOS - Gritaron eufóricos Nick y Bruce.

\- JA, demos vueltas y vigilemos a los adolescentes - Dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- Alan, no seas aguafiestas... nos dieron la tarde libre - Comentó Charlie alegre.

\- Alan tiene razón... demos vueltas y si nos los encontramos, les vigilamos un poco - Dijo de forma pacificadora. Rex.

\- JO REX... NO TE JUNTES TANTO A ALAN... TE HACE RESPONSABLE - Habló Bruce y soltó una carcajada.

\- Estoy con ellos - Agregó Thomas: - Hay que ser responsables... aunque también podríamos divertirnos. - Sonrió mirando a los coches de choque.

\- WOOOO; ¿ES UN DESAFÍO? - Preguntó divertido, Lance.

\- Tómalo como quieras, querido - Respondió divertido Thomas.

\- ¿EN SERIO SUBIRÉIS ALLÍ?... Ya no sois adolescentes - Agregó riendo Rex.

\- ¿NO PIENSAS MONTAR, REX?... Porque YO SÍ - Gritó Bruce eufórico.

\- ¿A parte de nosotros alguien más?... CHARLIE, VENGA; LO ESTÁS DESEANDO - Puntualizó Thomas señalando a Charlie.

\- VAAAAAAAAAAALE - Contestó Charlie sonriendo: - ME PIDO EL COCHE ROJO - Todos rieron.

En la montaña rusa, quedaron así; Alejandra con Melly, Kyra con Sara y Elisa con Kellan.

\- ¿Seguro que no es muy rápida? - Dijo algo asustada Melly.

\- Lo es pero... vamos bien sujetas - Respondió la coneja alegre.

\- Sí tú lo dices...

\- VENGA MELLY... LUEGO VAMOS A LOS PUESTOS, ¿SÍ? - Agregó Saray alegre.

\- Vale...

\- Grita lo que quieras... que por nuestros gritos, no te escucharemos - Habló Kyra alegre.

\- ¿Segura, Eli?... esta montaña rusa es enorme - Sonrió Kellan muy eufórico.

\- Segura... estas cosas, me encantan - Contestó Elisa algo sonrojada.

\- Oye... ¿estás bien por lo de la heladería?

\- Sí... no es la primera vez que pasa... - La montaña se puso en marcha.

\- O... o... - Melly se encogió en el asiento.

\- YA EMPIEEEEEEZA - Gritó Alejandra alegre.

\- A ver... voy a cerrar esta atracción para estos adolescentes durante 10 minutos... luego, los pequeños podrán montar - Sonrió el perro a todos los que hacían cola.

\- Pero si es una atracción de niños - Dijo un conejo junto a 5 conejitos.

\- Déjenos disfrutar de los pocos momentos infantiles que nos quedan - Comentó Fred mirándole.

\- ... Vale chico... no me mires así - Comentó incómodo el conejo; muchos rieron.

\- Disfrutad - Comentó sonriendo una oveja; a su lado, había un corderito sonriente.

\- A lo mejor, ustedes disfrutan por el espectáculo - Comentó riendo Mark.

\- No lo dudamos - Dijo una perra pastor alemán junto a dos cachorros de su raza.

\- CHICOS DADNOS UN BUEN ESPECTÁCULO DE SALTOS Y VOLTERETAS - Gritó una loba joven que pasaba junto a su novio; otro lobo joven.

\- E... QUE TENEMOS FANS - Gritó James divertido; los adolescentes se subieron en las camas.

\- Bueno muchachos... ¿listos? - Sonrió el golden; esos adolescentes le caían bien.

\- CLARO... DISFRUTEMOS, CHAVALES - Gritó D.I.C.K alegre; el golden cerró las puertas de acceso y los adolescentes empezaron a saltar en las camas; primero de forma tímida pero luego, empezaron a saltar más alto, a pasar de una cama a otra, a hacer volteretas y mortales... el público los aplaudía y vitoreaba riendo.

Elisa, riendo se abrazó a Kellan cuando pasaban por un looping; ambos gritaron eufóricos; la adrenalina la tenían a tope y disfrutaban al máximo; delante de ellos, reían escandalosamente las hienas adolescentes; Melly iba cogida de la pata de Alejandra pero gritaba medio asustada medio eufórica; no sabía si lo estaba pasando bien o mal (NA: ME HA PASADO, LO JURO XD); mezclaba miedo con euforia; Alejandra gritaba riendo; ella se lo estaba pasando genial.

\- No vale ir contra los que no sean del grupo - Dijo Bruce subiendo en un coche verde: - Hay que ir a por nosotros.

\- Claro loco... vas a morir, ¿lo sabes? - Lance subió en un coche azul.

\- Ambos moriréis, muchachos - Thomas lo dijo desde un coche negro.

\- JA, esto será brutal - Charlie lo dijo en un coche rojo; se oyó una sirena que daba comienzo a los coches y empezaron a conducir todos los que habían subido.

\- ¿Y se supone que ellos son los maduros? - Comentó riendo Rex.

\- Dejémosles... les recordará a su pasado oscuro - Dijo riendo Alan.

\- Mi hermano no estaba en esa movida... seguro que estaba en otra - Dijo Rex riendo.

\- Seguro que van todos a por Thomas... - Comentó Nick que apareció con un algodón de azúcar.

\- WOOOO TE QUIERO NICKITO - Gritó Rex riendo y cogiendo un poco.

\- E... QUE NI TE DIJE QUE COGIERAS... Alan, coge... sé que lo deseas - Rieron y Alan cogió un poco.

\- DIOS, hacía años que no probaba uno de estos - Dijo el lobo sonriendo.

\- VAS A MORIR PUTO LOCO - Gritó Lance a Bruce; Bruce, le esquivó riendo.

\- EN TUS SUEÑOS, LOBIIITO - Gritó riendo Bruce y esquivando a otros coches.

\- JA, tu marido conduce muy bien - Comentó Nick a Rex.

\- Lo sé... VENGA BRUCE, QUE NO TE DEN - Gritó Rex; cogiendo más algodón de azúcar.

\- A Thomas y a Charlie no les veo... - Comentó Alan confuso.

\- VAN POR AHÍ - Señaló Nick al otro lado de la pista; ambos zorros se chocaban, se separaban, se volvían a chocar...

\- ¿DONDE ESTÁN BRUCE Y LANCE? - Dijo Thomas riendo.

\- ¿Por?... ¿te hacen falta para defenderte? - Le picó Charlie.

\- PERO SI TE ESTOY EMBISTIENDO YO TODO EL RATO - Gritó Thomas riendo.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que no nos movimos de aquí?... CUIDADO - Bruce se había chocado con Thomas por detrás y le pasó riendo.

\- WOOO PUTO LOCO AVENTADO... AHORA SÍ - Thomas le empezó a perseguir; al igual que Charlie que iba riendo.

\- ¿Os ha gustado? - Dijo Alex ayudando a bajar a Scott.

\- SÍ... HA MOLADO - Gritó Xander eufórico.

\- Sí... estábamos muy altos - Comentó alegre Logan pequeño.

\- ¿Y ahora, papá? - Alan se cogió de la pata de Logan adulto.

\- Podríamos llevaros a las camas elásticas.

\- SÍ - Gritaron los pequeños.

\- Bien... dos de mis manos y dos en las de Logan - Dijo Alex alegre; Scott y Xander la cogieron de sus manos y Logan y Alan en las de Logan.

\- Vamos chicos... si veis alguna atracción que os guste, decirlo - Dijo el lobo adulto alegre.

Rita, Evelyn y Laura se bajaban riendo de una carroza rosa de un tio vivo.

\- Os hicimos fotos - Dijo alegre Judy.

\- GENIAL... ¿Puedes enviar alguna a mi madre? - Dijo la mofeta alegre.

\- Ya lo hice, Evy y ya contestó de que estabas genial - Dijo Judy sonriendo.

\- GUAY - Dijo Evelyn alegre y cogiendo de la pata a Judy; Laura se cogió a la de Senzi y Rita se cogió de Ally y Hanna.

\- Bien niñas... vamos a ver dónde más podéis montaros o si queréis otra cosa - Dijo Senzi alegre.

\- Podríamos comer algodón dulce - Dijo Laura alegre.

\- Vale... busquemos un puesto - Dijo Senzi alegre: - Porque pienso comer yo también.

\- Y yo - Dijo Hanna sonriendo.

\- HA SIDO GENIAL - Gritó y saltó Alejandra.

\- Sí... ha molado - Dijo Melly alegre.

\- ¿Ves?... al final, te gustó - Comentó Kyra sonriendo.

\- No sé si lo he pasado bien o mal - Dijo Melly riendo.

\- Por tu cara, bien - Agregó Elisa sonriendo.

\- Es que ha sido genial - Dijo Saray alegre.

\- Sí... es de las mejores en la que he montado - Comentó Kellan alegre: - Y eso que es una feria en una pequeña isla.

\- ¿Ahora vamos a ver puestos? - Sugirió Melly alegre.

\- SÍ... eso habíamos dicho - Contestó Alejandra sonriendo.

\- Vamos entonces - Dijo Kellan; se cogieron de sus manos, Elisa y Kyra y empezaron como a medio empujarle para que anduviera: - TUVE QUE IRME CON LOS CHICOS - Dijo riendo la hiena joven.

\- SE SIENTE... TE QUEDASTE CON NOSOTRAS... VAMOS KELL... A LO MEJOR, COMPRAS ROPA - Gritó Saray divertida.

\- ¿KELL?... JA, Me gusta - Sonrió Kellan alegre.

\- ¿Nos compramos todas una pulsera?... buena y Kellan - Sugirió riendo Melly.

\- WIII UNA PULSERA DE LA AMISTAD - Dijo imitando a una chica Kellan y haciendo reir a las adolescentes.

\- Mola más de lo que crees - Dijo sonriendo Kyra.

Los chicos bajaron de las camas mientras los aplaudían; se fueron a otros puestos riendo.

\- PROBEMOS CON EL TIRO - Dijo James alegre.

\- ESO... Robin es el experto - Sugirió D-I.C.K

\- Seguro que son trucados... pero probemos - Robin cogió una pistola de un puesto y tras haber pagado 3 tiros, apuntó a unos globos; explotó los 3 y le dieron un peluche que era un oso panda enorme.

\- JA, ¿Y A QUIEN SE LO DARÁS? - Preguntó Fred alegre.

\- A Rita... le encantan estos muñecos - Contestó Robin sonriendo.

\- O a mi hermana - Dijo James; Robin se sonrojó un poco: - WAOOOOOO

\- E... que tu hermana y yo... - Empezó a decir Robin.

\- Nos hemos dado cuenta... te gusta... le gustas - Habló D.I.C.K alegre.

\- ¿Le gusto? - Preguntó curioso y animado Robin.

\- SI SIEMPRE ANDA CONTIGO - Dijo rodando los ojos Fred.

\- Bueno... nos llevamos bien; tenemos gustos parecidos... - Contestó Robin algo cortado.

\- En serio... ¿te gusta Ky? - Preguntó James.

\- Sí... claro que me gusta... - Dijo Robin con timidez.

\- WOOOO LO SABÍA - Gritó eufórico Mark.

\- No digáis nada... somos primos...

\- No de sangre - Agregó D. .

\- Es como si lo fuésemos...

\- Pero no lo sois - Dijo alegre Mark.

\- Aún así... ni se os ocurra decir nada a nadie. - Dijo serio Robin.

\- OK, Primito... tu secreto, está a salvo - Agregó James cogiendo a Robin por un hombro.

\- Más os vale - Lo dijo amenazadoramente.

NOTA: Esto me está quedando algo largo... ROBIN SE CONFIEEEEESA XD. ¿Kyra sentirá eso mismo?. Un poquito de Elisa X Kellan.

Roman G. White: Habrás disfrutado de este episodio. Kyra y Robin son muy tiernos.

M.C. Leto: Te habrá gustado que Robin dijera que le gusta Kyra... y un poquito de Elisa X Kellan. Kellan me encanta es como Bruce pero algo más maduro.

Jair 937: Espero que te haya gustado.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios sois geniales, brutales... OS QUIEEEERO XD


	9. Chapter 9

Todos cenaban en la feria; en una gran carpa donde servían hamburguesas, pizzas, perritos y ensaladas; estaban en varias mesas

y podían cambiarse de sitio.

\- No tuve que irme con las locas - Kellan lo dijo riendo.

\- Pero si nos portamos bien - Opinó Alejandra y poniendo ojazos de coneja.

\- ... TÚ ERES LA PEOR - Rieron.

\- ¿Qué te hicieron para que estés tan traumatizado? - Preguntó riendo Bruce.

\- Ser como tú, papá - Dijo Kyra riendo.

\- Kyra tú te libras... que eres la más buena de estas locas - Dijo Kellan abrazando a su hermana.

\- CLAAAARO Como es tu hermana - Respondió riendo Saray.

Elisa miraba algo embobada a Kellan; él reía con los demás; Thomas miró a Elisa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?... - Se sentó a su lado.

\- E... nada... - Dijo Elisa sonrojada.

\- Eli... ¿qué?...

\- Nada... estoy cansada. - Dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Segura?... eres como tu madre... que no sabe mentir - Dijo burlón Thomas.

\- ... Vale es otra cosa... pero... no pienso decírtela - Lo dijo seria.

\- ¿Por?...

\- Porque te enfadarás...

\- No soy tan gruñón... - Thomas le cogió de la mano: - Eli, seguro que no hiciste nada malo...

\- Es que no es algo que haya echo... hay alguien que me gusta y...

\- ¿QUÉ?... ¿Y QUIEN ES?... ¿LE CONOZCO?. - Elisa rodó los ojos.

\- A esto me refería... papá no pasa nada...

\- ¿Sobro? - Bruce se sentó con ellos; llevaba un vaso enorme de refresco de mora.

\- ¿ME DAS? - Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- NO - Bruce rió.

\- Anda tío Bruce... eres el mejor, lo sabías, ¿verdad? - Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- Zorrita chantajista - Le pasó el vaso.

\- TE QUIEEEEERO - Rio.

\- ... ALEX, TU HIJA ME CHANTAJEA - Alex, que reía con Nick, le miró raro: - ES TU VERSIÓN AVANZADA. - Rieron.

\- Mezcla sus genes con los de los Wilde... es normal - Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- Yo no te chantajeo... ¿quieres? - Le dijo a Thomas.

\- QUE ESO, ES MÍO - Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- Claro Eli... - Bebió del vaso.

\- Me estáis explotando - Dijo Bruce.

\- No seas tan quejica - Dijo Alex burlona: - En el fondo, nos quieres. - Rieron.

\- Yo, al único que quiero es a Rex... - Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- ¿A MÍ NO? - Dijo Alan riendo.

\- NADIE LO PUEDE SABER - Más risas.

Todos iban hacia el avión; Xander iba dormido en los hombros de Alan; Scott, igual pero en los de Bruce, Evelyn, Rita y Laura iban las 3 cogidas

de las patas bostezando cada poco; Logan (pequeño) iba dormido en los hombros de Lance; Alan pequeño iba cogido de las patas de Hanna y Logan adulto; los 3, hablaban sonriendo; Kyra iba al final junto a Robin; los dos callados pero sonriéndose.

\- No ha estado mal - Dijo en bajo Kyra y sonrojada.

\- Ya... ha sido divertido - Contestó sonrojado Robin.

/Es que es tan mono/ Elisa pensaba mirando a Kellan que iba hablando con Saray, James y con Mark.

Todos subieron al avión; los pequeños que dormían siguieron durmiendo; Rita, Evelyn, Laura y Alan pequeños se durmieron nada más tocar los asientos.

Lance se puso de piloto y a su lado, Alan.

\- Pondré el piloto automático - Dijo Lance serio.

\- Bien... los pobres están agotados - Miró hacia atrás.

\- Y nosotros - Sonrió Lance.

\- Ya no estamos para estos trotes - Dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- Tú no lo estarás - Rieron.

\- Mamá... ponte conmigo, por fa - Dijo Elisa a Alex; Alex, se sentó a su lado.

\- Claro nena... ¿qué pasa?

\- Casi le digo a Thomas que me gusta... ya sabes...

\- No pasa nada...

\- Al decirle que alguien me gustaba se puso histérico - Callaron; Thomas pasó donde ellas y se sentó delante de ellas, junto a Olivier.

\- ¿Podríais iros a otro sitio?... quiero hablar con mamá - Dijo Elisa seria.

\- Habla, cielo... - Dijo paternalmente Thomas.

\- No quiero que me escuchéis. - Contestó Elisa.

\- Entonces, iros vosotras - Contestó, Thomas; Elisa se levantó bufando.

\- Thomas, Olivier, por favor - Dijo Alex seria.

\- Vamos Thomas... conversación madre / hija - Olivier lo dijo levantándose y cogiendo a Thomas del brazo.

\- AAAAAGGGG VALE - Se fueron a otros asientos, Thomas iba refunfuñando.

\- Gracias mamá - Sonrió Elisa.

\- De nada... a veces debe de saber que no puede enterarse de todo...

\- ¿A ti te parece mono quien ya sabes?

\- Sí... se parece mucho a su padre cuando era joven...

\- ¿A ti te llegó a gustar él?...

\- Siempre hubo atracción y tonteo pero... nada más... nos queremos mucho pero... nunca ha sido a ese nivel - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿Y Si Alan y Rex no hubieran estado? - Alex se encogió de hombros: - Tenéis mucha química... y Alan y Rex, ¿nunca se pusieron celosos?

\- No porque sabían que no habría nada... es complicado porque siempre hemos estado muy unidos pero... en plan como demasiado amigos. - Dijo Alex

sonriendo: ambas miraron a Bruce que reía con James.

\- Siempre le he visto sonriendo o riendo - Dijo Elisa alegre.

\- Es así... se nota que es feliz con la familia.

\- Y no es para menos. - Rieron.

Todos los adolescentes y niños se acostaban.

\- ¿Y vosotros? - Preguntó Robin a los adultos.

\- Nosotros vamos a hablar de lo que haremos mañana - Contestó Nick alegre.

\- Sí... venga, a la cama - Habló Thomas serio.

\- ... Os quiero mucho... - Empezó Robin sonriendo.

\- Ya, ya... a la cama, Rob - Dijo burlón Olivier.

\- JO, ya no me funciona - Rieron.

Al rato, los adultos estaban en el porche; hablando, riendo y bebiendo mojitos que hizo Olivier.

\- Bueno... damas, caballeros – Dijo Thomas poniendo la botella sobre la mesa: - Creo que tenemos una cita con el destino. – Todos aplaudieron.

\- Das miedo, ¿lo sabías? – Habló Charlie riendo.

\- Eso, querido cuñado, lo sé de sobra – Dijo Thomas sonriendo malicioso.

\- No sé cómo siempre acabamos así – Comentó Nick riendo y abrazando a Judy.

\- Thomas nos ha pervertido – Habló Lance riendo.

\- Entonces, reconocéis que soy vuestro líder supremo… - Comentó Thomas riendo.

\- OOOO GRAN LÍDER SUPREMO, HAZNOS PARTÍCIPE DE TU SABIDURÍA – Habló, Charlie teatralmente y todos rieron.

\- El ritual siempre empieza con unas palabras… Alex – Thomas miró a Alex; Alex, se puso en pie.

\- Otra vez, estamos a la merced de lo que la sabia botella diga… - Dice Alex y la hace girar.

\- Que buenos discursos da mi chica – Dice Alan abrazando a Alex.

\- No lo dudes, Alan – Dice Alex sonriendo.

\- NOOOOO – Dice Bruce; frente a él, está Kellan: - O… O… - Todos ríen.

\- Atención, Kellan tiene la oportunidad de poder avergonzar a su padre – Dice divertido, Logan.

\- ¿Reto, Beso o verdad? – Pregunta Kellan.

\- Beso… BESA A ALEX – Todos rieron.

\- NOP… En serio… - Dice Kellan riendo.

\- OK… venga, elijo verdad.

\- Sino estuvieras con Rex… ¿con quién estarías? – Dice Kellan.

\- Con Alex – Dijeron Bruce y Rex.

\- WALA, ¿Lo sabías? – Dice Kellan al zorro.

\- Sí… nos contamos todo. – Bruce hace girar la botella: - NOOOOOOO – Todos ríen.

\- WOOOO Esto se pone guay – Dice Olivier.

\- Oli… e… que…

\- NADA… Hacía mucho que no avergonzaba a mi hermanito… ¿reto, verdad o beso?

\- Beso… - Dice Rex.

\- OK… besa a quien te parezca más atractivo de todos y no vale a tu marido – Rex besa a Alan y se vuelve a su sitio.

\- WOOOO LO SABÍIIIIIIA – Dice Logan riendo.

\- QUE CELOSO – Dice riendo Rex.

\- Elijo, reto – Dice Alex riendo.

\- OK… reto… - Dice Charlie: - Tienes que besarte con la chica que te parezca más atractiva del grupo. – Alex va hacia Hanna y se besan: - WALA

\- Creía que era Senzi – Dice Ally riendo.

\- Yo hace mucho que no lo soy – Dice Senzi riendo.

Todos recogían para irse; en eso, Rex cogió su móvil y puso LA CANCIÓN; Todos miran a Bruce.

\- Si no me lo pedís… - Dice Bruce riendo.

\- BRUCE HAZNOS TU BAILE – Gritan todos riendo.

\- Bien.. me debo a mis fans… Zorrito ponla desde el principio – Rex asiente y la pone; Bruce se sube a la mesa y hace el strepsease; todos le aplauden; en eso, Bruce se quita los calzoncillos, tapándose con una mano.

\- WOOOOOOOOO – Dicen todos riendo.

\- ERES UN PUTO CRAK – Dice Charlie haciendo reverencias.

Todos se acostaban; en varias habitaciones; Alex dormía con Alan, Bruce, Rex y Kellan.

\- Loquita rodeada de machos – Dice Bruce sonriendo.

\- Estoy acostumbrada, puto pervertido – Rieron.

\- PIDO CON ALEX – Dice Kellan abrazando a Alex.

\- E… QUE ME LA HIBA A PEDIR YO… - Dice Bruce riendo.

\- Lo siento… duermo con mi chico – Alex se acuesta en la cama de matrimonio donde ya estaba Alan; ambos se besan dulcemente.

\- Te quiero, linda.

\- Y yo, a ti…

\- O… REEEEEEEX – Dice Kellan haciendo reír a todos; durmieron así: Alan y Alex en la cama de matrimonio; Kellan en un colchón en el suelo y Bruce y Rex en dos camas supletorias.

Nick y Judy se acurrucaron en una cama supletoria (eran grandes); en otra, Thomas y Olivier.

\- Buenas noches – Dice Olivier sonriendo.

\- Igualmente – Dice Judy.

\- Conejita… estás con 3 zorros… ¿no tienes miedo? – Dice riendo Thomas.

\- Solo de ti – Rieron.

Robin y Kyra hablaban en bajo; sentados en el suelo del baño.

\- . Entonces… ¿lo hacemos? – Dice Robin rojo.

\- Sí… a la de 3… ¿vale? – Responde Kyra roja.

\- Bien… 1… 2…. 3 – Se besan rápidamente y rien.

\- No podemos sentir esto, Robin… somos primos.

\- Pero no carnales… ambos somos adoptados…

\- Nos criaron juntos… me encantas y…

\- ¿Y?... Kyra, seguro que nos apoyan…

\- No sé…. Lo mantenemos en secreto… - En eso, Elisa entra al baño y los ve.

\- ¿Hola? – Dice sonriendo maliciosa.

\- E… Eli… hola… no podíamos dormir y… - Dice Robin rojo; Elisa se sienta con ellos.

\- Os apoyo – Dice sonriendo la zorra.

\- Te gusta Kell, ¿no? – Dice Kyra sonriendo; Elisa se pone roja.

\- Sí… no lo digáis… - En eso, Kellan entra al baño (ahí tenía sus cosas de aseo; iba a lavarse la cara algo por el calor).

\- VAAAAAAAYA… Reunión clandestina – Dice riendo y sentándose junto a Kyra.

\- No tenemos sueño… ¿habéis jugado a la botella? – Dice Robin.

\- Sí… pero a mi, me toco pocas veces… Y papá hizo su baile pero… apto para mayores. SE LO QUITÓ TODO – Rieron.

\- ¿Y que hizo el resto? – Dice Elisa curiosa.

\- Aplaudirle… sobre todo, Logan, Alan y Charlie…

\- ¿ALAN?... ¿Con lo tímido que es? – Dice riendo Robin.

\- No lo es si se junta al pirado de papá – Dice riendo Kellan: - HALA, A la cama. – Los 3 se levantan.

\- Buenas noches Kell – Kyra y él se abrazan: - Me alegra que hayas venido.

\- Y a mi… Robin, espera un segundo – Las chicas salieron: - Por tu bien, cuida de Ky… es muy dulce, tímida y buena… - Robin se sonroja: - Os he visto y… os gustáis y os queréis… trátala bien.

\- Cla… claro Kellan – Robin y Kellan se van a sus cuartos.

NOTA: KYRA X ROBIN CONFIRMADO. Me gustan lo tiernos que son.

Kellan haciendo de hermano protector me encanta.

Gracias a los que leen y dejan comentarios.

Roman : Habrás disfrutado del Robin con Kyra. Son muy tiernos. Un poco de Elisa con Kellan.

Jair937: Gracias por tu review.


	10. Chapter 10

Tras desayunar y hacer la casa, fueron a la playa; Alex hablaba con Judy, Ally, Hanna y Senzi en unas tumbonas.

\- Lindas, os traje mojitos sin alcohol - Dijo Olivier alegre.

\- Gracias - Dijeron cogiendo los mojitos.

\- Tienes que darme las recetas de los mojitos - Dijo Senzi alegre.

\- Claro... puedes decir a Robin que te enseñe a hacerlos, él sabe.

\- Eso haré... Robin me encanta es tan lindo - Dijo sonriendo Senzi.

\- Sí... es muy buen chaval. - Dijo Alex orgullosa.

Robin y Kyra oían música desde otra tumbona, con el mp4 del zorro; ambos sentados en la tumbona y mientras oían la música, hablaban.

\- Entonces... - Dijo Kyra.

\- Kell ya lo sabe - Dijo Robin serio.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Que ojito con hacerte daño. - Sonrieron.

\- Eres mi mejor amigo... no podrías hacerme daño.

\- Lo sé...

\- Creo que mi padre... Bruce, sospecha - Robin le miró incrédulo.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- No sé... nos mira mucho y ríe...

\- ¿Y cuando no ríe? - Rieron; Mark y James fueron hacia ellos.

\- ¿No os vais a bañar?... el agua está genial - Dijo el zorro.

\- De momento, no tenemos calor - Contestó Kyra sonriendo.

\- Sí... estamos bien - Añadió Robin.

\- No sabéis lo que os estáis perdiendo - Dijo Mark alegre: - Luego, vamos a ir a las cuevas... ¿venís?

\- ¿Quiénes van? - Preguntó Kyra.

\- Nosotros 2, D.I.C.K, Fred, Eli y están intentando convencer a Sary - Contestó James.

\- ¿No va ningún adulto? - Preguntó Robin.

\- Bueno... Eli va a intentar convencer a Kellan pero... no sé si querrá venir - Esto lo dijo Mark.

Elisa hablaba con Kellan en la orilla.

\- Anda... si son geniales - Dijo Elisa alegre.

\- Lo sé... pero... PAAAASO.

\- ¿POR?

\- ¿Para liarme como ayer?

\- Jandry no viene - Rieron.

\- ¿Quiénes vais de chicas?

\- Sary, puede que Kyra y yo...

\- ... ¿Os portaréis bien?

\- CLARO... ¿Cuando nos hemos portado mal? - Rieron.

\- Entonces... iré...

\- GENIAL... VENGA, NOS VAMOS - Dijo Elisa alegre; Kellan la siguió hasta una tumbona donde estaba Saray.

\- KELLAN SE VIENE.

\- BIEN - Dijo la hiena/ zorra; los demás se acercaron.

\- GENIAL, KY Y ROB VIENEN - Dijo Elisa.

\- BIEN... VIENEN SENSATOS - Dijo Kellan.

\- E... QUE ELI Y YO, SOMOS SENSATAS... - Dijo riendo Saray.

\- BUEEEEEEEENO... Puede que tú lo seas.

\- HEY - Dijo Elisa riendo; empezaron a ir a las cuevas.

\- KELLAN, CUIDA DE ELLOS - Gritó desde la orilla, Rex; que estaba con Thomas.

\- CLARO, DESCUIDA, REX. - Gritó Kellan.

\- PORTAROS BIEN - Gritó Nick.

\- POR SUPUESTO - Dijeron todos.

El grupo de las cuevas caminaba por la orilla del mar pero por el otro lado de la isla; las cuevas, solo se veían con la marea baja como en esos momentos;

llegaron a unas cuevas.

\- Venga, falta poco para que suba la marea - Habló Kellan y todos se metieron por ellas; eran cuevas pequeñas pero suficientemente altas para entrar por ellas.

\- Son geniales - Dijo D.I.C.K

\- Ya te digo... molan - Dijo Fred alegre.

\- Venga... salgamos ya... - Dijo Saray temblorosa: - Me da un poco de claustrofobia.

\- CIERTO... Que tú eres claustrofóbica - Dijo Mark.

\- Salgo con Sary y os esperamos fuera - Dijo Elisa y ambas salieron.

\- Gracias Eli...

\- E... Aguantaste... como un minuto más que la otra vez - Rieron.

\- Oye... ¿qué hay entre Ky y Rob?

\- NADA

\- ELI

\- No puedo decírtelo, Sary... pregúntale a ellos.

\- ¿Te gusta Kell?

\- JODER... la que no se entera de nada - Rieron.

\- Soy observadora.

\- Vale... algo me gusta pero... solo platónicamente... - Vieron que Nick llegaba con Thomas: - ¿A?

\- ¿Qué?... ¿no podemos venir? - Dijo Thomas con burla.

\- NO... Nos vinimos para no estar con los adultos - Dijo riendo Elisa.

\- ¿LA OYES?... QUE FUERTE, ELI - Dijo Thomas; los demás, salieron.

\- Nos volvemos... - Nick y Thomas les siguieron.

\- E... QUE NI ENTRÁSTEIS EN LAS CUEVAS - Dijo Fred.

\- Vinimos a ayudar a Kellan; De vosotros, no nos fiamos - Dijo Thomas.

\- ¿Ni de mi? - Dijo D.I.C.K sonriendo.

\- De ti, del que menos - Dijo Nick riendo.

\- QUE FUERTE, PAPÁ... Yo soy el que mejor se porta... ¿e?

\- Quien mejor se porta, es Sary - Dijo Kellan.

\- WOOOOOOOOO - Dijo riendo Saray.

\- ¿ELLA?... PERO SI ES LA PEOR... - Dijo riendo Kyra.

\- ¿SARY LA PEOR?... pero si es muy buena... - Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- SE HACE LA BUENA CUANDO ESTÁIS DELANTE - Dijo Robin; rieron.

Todos comían en el porche.

\- De tarde, iremos en el avión hasta otra isla y desde allí, cogeremos un ferry; pasaremos la tarde y hasta por la noche, en un complejo turístico con atracciones y tiendas. - Dijo Senzi sonriendo.

\- GUAY - Dijo sonriendo D.I.C.K.

\- Iremos un poco por familias - Dijo Lance sonriendo.

\- Scott y Evy vienen con nosotros - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué por familias? - Dijo Jandry curiosa.

\- Para estar un rato juntos - Dijo Hanna sonriendo.

Elisa se fue con Robin, Thomas y Olivier; ya que, Alex y Alan irían con Saray, Mark, Rita, Xander, Evy y Scott y así iría algo más con Robin.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo en bajo Robin.

\- Luego te lo digo... - Robin asintió; Los 4 pararon en una cafetería.

\- ¿Un frappé, chicos? - Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- Sí - Dijo Elisa alegre.

\- Yo tomaré un granizado de moras - Dijo Olivier sonriendo.

\- Yo lo mismo.

\- Eli... ¿frappuchino con canela? - Preguntó Thomas.

\- Como tú, supongo - Contestó Elisa.

\- Claro, linda. Cogeros una buena mesa. - Los 3 asintieron y se sentaron en una mesa redonda mientras Thomas iba a pedir las bebidas.

\- ¿Y bien? - Dijo Olivier sonriendo.

\- Me gusta Kyra... y yo le gusto - Dijo Robin sonrojado.

\- Y a mí, me gusta Kellan - Dijo Elisa sonrojada.

\- COMO LO SABÍA... Robin, sois muy jóvenes, yo no tengo problemas por que estéis juntos, ya que, no sois primos carnales y... si os queréis, genial... Elisa, tienes mi apoyo... Kellan es muy mayor pero...

sería igual que Bruce y Rex; que Bruce le saca 10 años a Rex.

\- No haré nada... solo tengo 15 años... le pareceré una cría... - Thomas salió con una bandeja con las bebidas y 4 trozos de diferentes tartas.

\- La merienda - Dijo sonriendo Thomas.

\- QUE BIEN - Dijo Robin alegre: - Algo dulce.

\- Sí... me pido la tarta de selva negra - Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

Rita iba de las garras de Saray y Rita y Scott, de Mark y Xander; los 6 iban siguiendo a Alan y Alex.

\- ¿Qué hacemos primero, linda?

\- Vayamos al parque ese con columpios... que los peques juegen un poco... - Fueron hacia allá; en el parque, había un puesto de helados.

\- ¿Vais a por unos helados? - Dijo Alan a Mark y Saray; dándoles dinero.

\- VALE... ¿Qué queréis vosotros?

\- Uno de avellanas - Dijo sonriendo Alan.

\- Mamá... ¿uno de choocolate? - Dijo Mark alegre.

\- Vale. - Saray y Mark se fueron; Alex y Alan se sentaron en un banco viendo a los pequeños jugando en los columpios.

\- Que bien que estés aquí - Dijo Alex cogiéndose de la garra de Alan.

\- Sí... me encanta estar aquí contigo - Alex se apoyó en su hombro.

\- Me das tanta paz.

\- Soy tu ángel, normal - Rieron.

Bruce, Rex, Kyra, Kellan y James caminaban por unos acantilados para llegar a un faro.

\- Venga chicos, ya queda poco - Dijo Bruce a la cabeza.

\- JA, Papá... sigues en forma - Dijo Kellan detrás de él.

\- Claro, JA, ni lo llegues a dudar - Rieron; llegaron los 5 hasta el faro donde podían subir y ver las vistas; cosa que hicieron.

\- WAO - Dijo Kyra haciendo fotos con su móvil: - Es genial.

\- Luego, nos volveremos en barco al puerto - Dijo alegre Rex.

\- Sí... el paseo en barco merece la pena.- Dijo Bruce.

\- ¿Nos hacemos una selfie en familia? - Dijo Kyra alegre.

\- CLARO - Dijo James; los 5 se pusieron y Kyra hizo la foto.

\- Súbela al zoobook y etiqueta a todos - Dijo Kellan alegre.

\- Eso pensaba hacer - Dijo Kyra.

Hanna, Logan y Alan (pequeño, obvio), paseaban por un mercadillo.

\- Si quieres algo, dilo, peque - Dijo Hanna sonriendo.

\- De momento, no gracias... es todo ropa y collares y esas cosas.

\- Si ves una camiseta chula...

\- ¿Por qué no tengo un hermanito o hermanita como los demás? - Dijo Alan curioso.

\- Bueno... no he vuelto a quedarme en estado...

\- Trabajamos mucho, hijo... pero aún estamos a tiempo - Dijo Logan sonriendo.

\- Quiero una hienita bebé - Dijo Alan sonriendo.

Senzi y Lance veían a Laura y a Logan columpiándose en unos columpios de otro parque.

\- Una tarde en familia - Dijo el lobo sonriendo.

\- Sí... algo de paz - Rieron: - Me encanta que vengan pero... estos momentos en familia son impagables.

\- Lo sé... LOGAN, NO TAN FUERTE.

\- ¿POR?... QUIERO DAR LA VUELTA.

\- LOGAN, QUE NO... HAZ CASO A TU PADRE.

\- JO - Dijo Logan bajando la velocidad.

\- Te lo dije - Dijo Laura burlona.

\- TI LI DIJI - Rieron.

Por el paseo marítimo iban Nick, Judy, Jandry y D.I,C,K; Judy y Nick iban cogidos de las patas y delante, sus hijos

que compartían un enorme algodón de azúcar (Nick cogía de vez en cuando).

\- Cuando os lo acabéis, podríamos ir al mercadillo - Dijo la coneja sonriendo.

\- Vale - Dijo Jandry sonriendo: - ESTO ESTÁ BUENÍSIMO.

\- Ya te digo... que bien que elegimos el de coco. - Habló D.I.C.K alegre y moviendo la cola.

\- Ya ves... PAPÁ - Nick había cogido un trozo enorme.

\- Así lo acabáis antes - Dijo burlón.

\- Deja de cogerles... que lo compramos para ellos...

\- Y PARA MÍ - Rieron.

\- VAMOS DE TIENDAS - Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- NOOOO - Dijo Robin riendo.

\- ANDA QUE NO... Hay que comprarte ropa...

\- ¿Por?

\- SIEMPRE VAS DE BLANCO, DE NEGRO O BICOLOR... pruébate algo...

\- No seas pesada... - Thomas y Olivier iban delante cogidos de la mano.

\- NIÑOS, VENGA - Dijo girándose Thomas.

\- ES ESTA LOCA... QUIERE QUE CAMBIE MI LOOK.

\- Es que vas muy soso...

\- Me gusta mi estilo... - Pasaron delante de un escaparate con bikinis.

\- ESPERAD - Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- A NO... YA TIENES 2... VAMOS - Dijo Thomas rodando los ojos.

\- PERO MIRA ESE AZUL... ME QUEDARÍA...

\- Sí, te quedaría bien pero... NO... Vamos - Dijo Thomas.

\- Eres malo...

\- Y cruel - Añadió Thomas burlón.

\- Bueno... ¿ME COMPRARÍAS UN PELUCHE? - Rieron.

\- Eli hasta hace 5 años pedías peluches... no ha pasado tanto tiempo - Dijo riendo Olivier.

\- Lo sé... pero como ya no tengo 10 años sino 15...

\- QUE NO NOS LÍES - Dijo Thomas riendo.

\- Sería una treta muy Wilde... DEBERÍAS DE SENTIRTE ORGULLOSO

\- ¿Quieres o no el peluche? - Rieron.

\- ERA BROMA, PAPÁ THOMAS.

\- Yo creo que NO - Dijo riendo Robin.

\- Pero déjame en paz - Dijo riendo Elisa.

\- Venga no la piquéis - Dijo Olivier sonriendo.

\- Papá Oli es el mejor - Dijo Elisa cogiéndose del brazo de Olivier: - Y LE QUIERO.

\- Nos quieres a todos, linda. - Dijo riendo Thomas.

\- O no - Dijo Elisa riendo.

\- ¿Me querrías si te comprara?...

\- EL BIKINI AZUL - Dijo Elisa riendo.

\- IBA A DECIRTE QUE UN PELUCHE.

\- NO PUEDO HACER UNA COÑA...

\- Sí puedes... pero atente a las consecuencias... como Wilde deberías de saberlo - Añadió Robin riendo.

Alex, Alan, Saray, Mark, Scott, Xander, Rita y Evy subieron a un tren que recorría el pueblo enseñando los sitios más importantes; Alex se sentó con Evy, Rita y Saray y detrás de ellas, los chicos.

\- Alan, esto me está gustando - Dijo sonriendo Mark.

\- Y a mí... ¿qué ocurre?

\- Que antes me ponía mal porque echaba de menos a mi padre pero... ahora os tengo a ti y a Bruce como más figuras paternas... parece que me voy mucho más con Bruce pero... también eres como

mi padre.

\- Lo sé, Mark... y me encanta que me veas como a un padre, para mi, eres un hijo. - Chocaron pata (no podían abrazarse porque entre ellos estaban los pequeños).

\- Y luego, podríamos comprar algo dulce - Dijo Rita alegre.

\- Ya veremos - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Alex, ¿iremos a la feria? - Preguntó Evy.

\- Sí... luego de noche - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- GUAY - Dijo Evy.

\- Podemos decir a Robin que te consiga un peluche como el que me consiguió - Dijo Rita alegre.

\- VALE... ¿Querrá conseguirlo?

\- SEGURO... Robin es muy bueno - Dijo Rita alegre: - ¿Verdad, Sary?

\- Verdad... es el mayor y nos tiene que consentir - Rieron.

En el barco hacia el puerto podían ir por la cubierta o sentados en una cabina; Kyra iba apoyada en la cubierta mirando el paisaje; en eso, Bruce la abrazó contra él.

\- Papá...

\- Nena, estás muy pensativa... ¿qué ocurre?

\- A... nada...

\- Ky...

\- OK... estoy con Robin...

\- ¿EN SERIO?

\- Sí... llevamos como unos días... no sé si será algo serio pero...

\- Nena, yo os apoyo... os he visto juntos y... ya habíais tardado. - Kyra se sonrojó.

\- No digas nada... Robin aún no quiere que Thomas se entere.

\- Bien... no te preocupes. Pero no lo ocultéis porque si os pillan será peor. Sed claros, no sois primos carnales y no pasaría nada. - Kyra se apoyó más en Bruce.

\- Papá nunca os lo he dicho pero... me encanta ser parte de esta loca familia... nunca os he agradecido que me hayáis adoptado y... - Bruce la giró para que se miraran.

\- Nena, siempre nos lo agradeces... no con palabras pero... con gestos, con tus buenas notas, tu comportamiento... desde que te ví te quise como si fueras mi hija y eso, nunca va a cambiar. - Kyra lo abrazó llorando emocionada.

\- Te quiero mucho, papá Bruce...

\- E... y yo a ti, pequeña... siempre serás mi pequeñita.

Todos se reunieron en la entrada de la feria.

\- Ahora ya podéis ir como queráis pero... en 3 horas, aquí de nuevo para irnos a cenar - Dijo Lance sonriendo y los mayores y Kellan se fueron juntos; los pequeños se fueron con los padres.

Los pequeños habían subido en unas camas elásticas y los adultos los miraban.

\- Tenéis suerte de que sigáis teniendo a los críos pequeños - Dijo sonriendo Judy.

\- Bueno... cada edad tiene sus cosas buenas. - Dijo Alex alegre.

\- Pero estás pensando en que Rita y Xander se queden así - Dijo riendo Olivier.

\- Y no nos engañes - Añadió sonriendo Thomas.

\- No creo que de más mayores dieran más problemas... no podemos quejarnos de hijos - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Pues... yo quiero que sean adolescentes - Dijo Alan alegre: - Veo a Robin, Eli, Mark y Sary y... quiero que Rita y Xander empiecen a cambiar algo; a no depender tanto de nosotros.

\- Dirás lo contrario cuando crezcan - Dijo Nick sonriendo.

\- PERO SI JANDRY Y D.I,C.K SON BUENÍSIMOS...

\- ¿Y ROB Y ELI NO? - Dijo Judy sonriendo.

\- ELISA ESTÁ EN PLENO PAVO - Dijo Thomas: - Me desespera...

\- Pero si la adoras - Añadió Alex alegre.

\- ... Puede pero... me saca de quicio y... le encanta hacerlo.

\- No seas melodramático - Dijo Olivier sonriendo.

Elisa iba hablando con Saray.

\- ¿Hubieras preferido venirte con nosotros? - Dijo Saray curiosa.

\- Lo malo es que... no lo sé - Rieron: - Seguro que con mamá y Alan hubiera estado más tranquila y suelta pero con papá Thomas como que... estoy en tensión.

\- ¿Por?

\- A ver ambos tenemos carácter y si él dice negro, yo digo blanco, siempre estamos a la gresca... voy a intentar no sacarle tanto de quicio... pero me es imposible. Hoy vi un bikini y...

\- Eli... Thomas es sensible con ese tema - Dijo riendo la hienita.

\- Ya... pero...

\- LE TIENES TRAUMATIZADO - Rieron.

\- Ese bikini azul me quedaría genial - Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- Eli ya tienes 2 bikinis y 3 bañandores - Se metió en la conversación, Robin.

\- Pues... así teng - Habló Eisa sonriendo.

\- Eres cabezota...

\- Papá Oli dice que eso lo heredé de mamá y de papá Thomas... Robin, ¿no crees que se pasa papá Thomas?

\- No... eres su única hija y la menor... es normal que te intente protejer. - Dijo Robin alegre.

Alex iba hablando con Thomas al final del grupo.

\- Alex le compré algo a Eli sin que se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Y qué es? - Le enseñó el bikini en una bolsa: - VAAAAAAAYA.

\- Se lo daré cuando se vaya a la cama...

\- Va a alucinar...

\- Lo sé... creo que me he ablandado - Rieron.

Todos cenaban.

Elisa estaba junto a Kellan en la mesa; a su otro lado, estaba Logan (adulto) y frente a ella, James.

\- Hay que convencerle, James - Dijo Elisa riendo.

\- Pero es imposible... cuando fuimos a comprar la ropa para estas vacaciones, no dejaba aconsejarse - Dijo James riendo: - Solo blanco o negro.

\- Viste muy aburrido... ¿verdad, Kellan?

\- No sé... cada uno tiene su estilo...

\- PERO MÍRALE - Señaló a Robin que comía entre Alex y Nick; los 3 hablaban sonriendo y en bajo; frente a Alex estaba Lance, frente a Robin, Jandry y frente a Nick, estaba Kyra.

\- Robin es más serio y maduro que los de su edad... dejarle... si es feliz así...

Llegaron a la casa y los adolescentes y pequeños se iban a acostar.

\- Elisa, espera un momento... ven, vamos a hablar - Dijo serio Thomas.

\- A... claro papá Thomas... ¿ocurre algo?

\- Iros a acostaros el resto... conversación padre - hija - Empezaron a irse; Elisa y Thomas se sentaron en el despacho de Lance.

\- Papá Thomas... no hice nada malo... que yo sepa - Dijo Elisa agachando las orejas.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Segura... ¿qué pasa? - Thomas le dio una bolsa: - ¿Y esto?...

\- A ver si te gusta... - Elisa sacó el bikini.

\- PAPÁ...- Lo abrazó: - ¿Y ESTO?

\- No sé... a lo mejor porque creo que ya eres mayor... pero espero que no lo uses mucho - Elisa rodó los ojos riendo.

\- TE QUIEEEEERO - Se abrazaron.

\- ME COMPRÓ EL BIKINI - Dijo Elisa riendo entrando al cuarto.

\- VAYA - Dijo Robin sonriendo.

\- ES GENIAL, ELI - Dijo Jandry alegre.

\- Sí... ¿ves como no es tan malo? - Añadió riendo Sary.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Me dio que pensar - Hanna se acurrucó en el pecho de Logan.

\- Y a mí... aunque se llevaría 12 años...

\- ¿Y?... no pasaría nada...

\- Ya... ¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

\- Si... sabes que hay pocas posibilidades de volverme a embarazarme pero... por probar - Logan se puso sobre ella y se besaron dulcemente.

\- Te amo Hanna... me da igual si me das más hijos o no... eres perfecta.

\- JA, No lo soy, Logan... nadie lo es... - Ambos se miraron riendo y dijeron a la vez: - EXCEPTO THOMAS.

\- WOOOOOOOOOOO OS QUIEEEEEEEEEERO - Thomas estaba en el cuarto de al lado con Olivier y se oían un poco las conversaciones.

\- LE SUBÍSTEIS DEMASIADO EL EGO - Gritó riendo Olivier.

Alan, Alex, Rex y Bruce estaban en la sala hablando.

\- Estas vacaciones están siendo geniales - Dijo Rex alegre y sirviéndose una copa de ron con coca cola.

\- REX NO BEBAS -Dijo riendo Bruce.

\- JO QUE NO... Tú bebes pues yo, igual... - Rieron.

\- Cuñadita, ¿no bebes nada? - Bruce bebía otro ron con cola y Alan, igual.

\- Estoy con un mojito de manzana...

\- Pero sin alcohol - Dijo Rex: - ... O ... O...

\- NO... No penséis que estoy embarazada... solo que no me apetece beber.

\- NOS VA A EMBORRACHAR - Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- Para aprovecharse de ti - Dijo Alan con burla.

\- Y ÉSTE ES SU CÓMPLICE - Rieron; Senzi y Lance se les unieron.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ESTOS DOS QUE SE QUIEREN APROVECHAR DE MÍ

\- Me extraña - Lance se sentó junto a Alex y Senzi, junto a Rex.

\- ¿Por qué no me crees, cuñado?

\- POR QUE ALEX ME TIENE SOBORNADO - Rieron.

\- Lo tuve que suponer... ¿y con qué te sobornó?

\- ESO, ES PRIVADO - Dijo Senzi riendo.

\- A... ¿A TI TAMBIÉN?... ¿A MI PROPIA HERMANA? - Rieron.

\- A ella, la primera - Dijo Alex burlona y chocando con Senzi.

\- VAYA PAR... Y LO PEOR ES QUE YO LAS PRESENTÉ - Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- Hermanito, nos adoras - Habló Senzi burlona.

\- JA, vosotras me adoráis a mí...

\- ADORAMOS A THOMAS - Gritaron Alex y Senzi.

\- SI NO OS OYE... - Thomas apareció con dos mojitos.

\- ANDA QUE NO - Rieron: - Gracias chicas...

\- ¿Vienes? - Dijo Lance.

\- No... Oli y yo vamos a hablar y a dormirnos.

\- Ha hacer guarrerías no aptas para Rex y Alex - Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- Las mismas que me haces - Dijo Rex burlón.

\- QUE NO PUEDEN ENTERARSE - Rieron.

Kyra y Robin se besaban en un balcón; se separaron.

\- Te quiero Rob...

\- Y yo, a ti... eres genial.

\- Anda que tú - Rieron: - MIRA A LOS DE LA PISCINA.

\- Están mi madre, Alan, tus padres y tus tíos... no tienen remedio.

\- Se oyen sus carcajadas... seguro que Bruce tiene mucho que ver.

\- Seguro...

Kellan salió a la piscina seguido de Elisa, que llevabab el bikini nuevo.

\- ¿ELI? - Dijo Alex curiosa.

\- Quería enseñaros el bikini que me compró papá Thomas - Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- Te queda genial - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Mamá... déjame tomarme un mojito sin alcohol con vosotros... anda...

\- Déjala Al... - Dijo Senzi alegre.

\- Sí... que se quede - Dijo Rex sonriendo.

\- ANDA MAMÁ - Dijo Elisa sonriendo.

\- ELISA... A LA CAMA - Dijo apareciendo Thomas con los vasos vacíos.

\- MIRA CÓMO ME QUEDA...

\- Genial... pero a la camita...

\- Thomas, déjala quedarse un ratito... - Dijo Alex sonriendo: - Tráela un mojito sin...

\- Si la dejas tienes que dejar a los demás - Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- Ya les dejaré... pero hoy le toca a Eli. - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Bien... ahora lo traigo. - Elisa se metió en la piscina y se sentó junto a Alex.

\- Eres genial.

\- Lo sé, hija - Rieron.

\- WAAA SOIS CLONES - Dijo Bruce; Kellan se sentó junto a Bruce.

\- ¿Qué bebes?

\- Ron con cola...

\- PONME UNO, PÁPA - Dijo Kellan riendo.

\- PÓNTELO TÚ QUE YA ERES MAYORCITO...

\- TÍIIITA - Dijo riendo Kellan a Senzi.

\- VAAAAAAALE... ¿Con una rodaja de limón?

\- No... con mucho hielo - Senzi salió del agua y se lo hizo.

\- Gracias. - Thomas regresó con el mojito.

\- No tardes en mandarla a la cama - Dijo el zorro.

\- No te preocupes - Contestó Alex.

\- Está conmigo - Habló Bruce.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa - Dijo Thomas burlón.

\- QUE FUERTE... SI HE MADURADO - Contesta riendo Bruce.

\- Claro Bruce... y yo, me lo creo - Dijo Thomas: - En fin buenas noches.

\- ¿Sabes que Eli se quedó en la piscina con Alex, Alan, Bruce, Kellan, Rex, Lance y Shenzi? - Dijo Thomas sentándose junto a Olivier en la cama.

\- ¿Y?... puede quedarse si Alex le deja...

\- Los demás querrán...

\- Pues si Alex ya dijo que sí, que se quede con ellos... ¿no te has dado cuenta?

\- ¿De qué?

\- De que Eli está loquita por Kellan... y que Robin y Kyra andan a escondidas...

\- ¿QUÉ?... Lo segundo lo intuía pero que Eli estuviera por Kellan... SI LE LLEVA 10 AÑOS...

\- ¿Los mismos que tú a mí? - Dijo Olivier burlón.

\- UPS... Cierto... pero Elisa aún es muy pequeña...

\- Nadie dijo que acabarían juntos (NA: Si supieras... XD).

\- Eso espero... a ver... Kellan me parece buen tipo pero...

\- No protejas tanto a Eli... le saturas mucho... déjale equivocarse. Eres muy exigente con Eli y Robin, deberías relajarte algo y así, ellos te tendrán confianza.

\- No quiero que cometan mis mismos errores...

\- Les hemos criado bien... no te agobies. - Olivier le besó en la mejilla: - Te quiero.

\- JA, y yo, a ti.

Roman G. White : Un poquito más de Kellan y Elisa y de Kyra y Robin.

M. C. Leto : Algo más de las parejas de Elisa/Kellan y de Kyra/Robin. Esta última está saliendo algo más.


	11. Chapter 11

Tras acostar a los críos, la mitad de los adultos se irían de nuevo a la ciudad; todos se despedían en la azotea; de donde el avión partiría rumbo

a la ciudad; Lance ya estaba subido a la cabina del piloto.

\- No os preocupéis... el Sábado ya nos tenéis en casa - Dice Alex abrazando a Alan.

\- Lo sé linda... pasarlo bien. - Contesta el lobo.

\- No hagas el loco - Rex habla con Bruce y ambos están abrazados.

\- Sabes que lo haré - Rieron: - Eres tú el cuerdo de los dos.

\- ¿REX CUERDO? - Dice riendo Olivier: - Mucho no lo está si está contigo.

\- ME PAAAAAAAAAAAAARTO... Pero si me adoras. - Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- A quien adora, es a mí - Comenta Thomas besando a Olivier.

\- No te lo tengas tan creído - Dice Olivier sonriendo.

\- Pórtate bien... como tu hijo - Dice Hanna abrazando a Logan

\- Y lo hago... lo prometo - Habló de forma divertida.

\- Sé el maduro de los dos...

\- UPS, eso es poco probable - Rieron.

\- Cuídate, ¿sí? - Dice Charlie abrazando a Ally.

\- Descuida... lo hago... tú, no hagas el loco por ahí... que estando con Eduard y Jackson peligráis.

\- Sabes que ellos me controlan - Rieron.

\- Podrías irte tú y yo quedarme - Habla Nick sonriendo.

\- ... JA; no...

\- Valía la pena intentarlo, zanahorita - Dice Nick riendo.

\- No iba a caer en tu chanchullo...

\- Coneja lista - Se besaron dulcemente.

\- Kellan... cuida de Rexito - Dice Bruce riendo.

\- Seré yo quien cuide de él - Dice Rex riendo.

\- No lo creo papá Rex... soy más alto y fuerte que tú - Habla Kellan riendo.

\- Eso me pasa por emparejarme con una hiena pirada con un hijo de otra relación - Rieron.

\- Todos decís que estoy pirado pero... sabéis que no podéis vivir sin mí.

\- Ni tú sin nosotros - Contesta riendo Thomas.

\- Puede que sin ti y sin Alex...

\- Bruce... si babeas el suelo por donde piso - Dice Alex riendo.

\- Zorra explotadora... - Rieron; subieron al avión y se fueron.

\- Bueno... se fueron - Dice Thomas abrazando a Alex y a Ally por las cinturas.

\- Les echaremos de menos - Dice Ally sonriendo.

\- Sí... - Dice Alex.

\- ... Nenas, me tenéis a mí - Dice Thomas sonriendo.

\- JA Cuñadito no te lo tengas tan creído - Dice Ally riendo.

\- Logancito si echas de menos a Hanna - Dice riendo Bruce.

\- QUE PERVERTIDO ERES - Dice Logan riendo.

\- JA, Es Bruce... puta hiena loca pervertida - Ríe Alex.

\- Zorrita loquita... todos sabemos que me amas - Rieron.

Todos se acostaban; Alex se acurrucó junto a Thomas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, linda?

\- Ya le hecho de menos... me es difícil estar sin él. - Dice Alex seria; Thomas la abraza.

\- Lo sé... ese año en el cual todos pensábamos que estaba muerto, te afectó mucho... afortunadamente, no es así.

\- Ya... pero se va en avión y... esas cosas no me gustan. - Rieron.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, echo de menos a mi Oli - Dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- E... QUE ALEX Y THOMAS ESTÁN JUNTIIIIITOS - Grita Bruce riendo; Thomas y Alex le tiraron un cojín cada uno dándole en la cara (Thomas) y en la tripa (Alex): - AUUUUUUUUCH XD

\- PUTA HIENA LOCA BOCAZAS - Gritaron ambos zorros riendo.

Elisa miraba melancólica el balcón; Robin se puso a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Dijo Robin.

\- ... No... ¿cuándo le volveré a ver? - Elisa abrazó a Robin: - Soy una tonta.

\- Claro que no... estás enamorada y... es normal que te sientas así.

\- Gracias Rob... eres muy bueno.

\- ¿Qué esperabas?... Soy tu hermano mayor.

\- Oye Kellan, ¿a donde irás ahora? - Dijo Rex curioso.

\- Iba a ir con mi madre pero... no me apetece aún...

\- Vente a casa - Habló Olivier.

\- ¿EN SERIO?

\- Claro... eres mi hijastro y eres de la familia - Dijo Rex sonriendo.

\- Gracias.

Xander despertó por un rayo (hacía tormenta); el lobito salió del cuarto temblando por el miedo y fue al de los adultos; todos dormían en sus camas; Xander se acurrucó junto a Alex; ella, despertó.

\- ¿Xander?

\- Hace... tormenta... - Alex le abrazó.

\- Ven aquí, pequeñín...

\- Gracias mamá... - Se abrazaron y quedaron durmiendo.

Sin embargo, Xander despertó a la hora con un dolor muy fuerte de garganta y tripa.

\- Mamá... - Dijo en bajo; Alex despertó: - Creo que... quiero vomitar - Alex y él fueron al baño y el lobito, vomitó; Alex le tocó la frente y le puso un termómetro.

\- Tienes fiebre... serán placas... tengo el jarabe en la maleta...

\- No... jarabe no... Que asco - Dijo Xander pero rio.

\- Bien... quédate aquí que voy a por... - Thomas entró al baño con el jarabe.

\- Linda, deberías de habernos despertado - Dice Thomas sonriendo.

\- No quería molestaros...

\- Xander, ¿cómo estás?

\- Me duele menos la tripa... ahora, mejor... pero estoy cansado - Alex le da el jarabe.

\- Vamos a dormir, cielo... - Alex lo coge en brazos y Xander se apoya en el cuello de Alex.

\- Mamá te quiero

\- Y yo a ti.

Thomas despertó el primero (como siempre); miró a la cama de Alex y sonrió al ver a Alex y a Xander echos dos ovillos; la cola de Alex abrazaba al lobito y la cola del lobito, estaba sobre Alex; Thomas se levantó y salió con cuidado, al baño; allí se puso ropa deportiva y salió a correr por la playa. (NA: ¿Cómo sino iba a tener un cuerpazo e iba a conservarse bien con los años?); Thomas hacía flexiones cuando alguien llegó a su lado; él miró quien era.

\- ¿Eli?... es muy pronto.

\- Lo sé... pero... quería estar un poco contigo. - Thomas se sentó en la arena y Elisa, a su lado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, linda?...

\- Kellan... - Thomas le miró intrigado: - Me gusta mucho... creo que... me enamoré de él... obvio no haré nada...

\- Y haces bien... eres una cría y él, ya es un adulto - Habló serio.

\- Papá...

\- Elisa... no hagas el tonto. Búscate a alguien de tu edad... eres muy inocente, como tu madre y... podrían hacerte daño. - Lo dijo serio.

\- Pero no haré nada...

\- Ya hiciste bastante... enamorarte de Kellan...

\- El amor, no es malo...

\- No... claro que no es malo pero... no quiero verte cerca de Kellan... y olvídate de lucir los modelitos que has estado luciendo.

\- Pero... ¿POR QUÉ?

\- ¿NO TE HAS PUESTO ASÍ DE ESCOTADA POR KELLAN? - Elisa enmudeció, roja: - Menos mal que Kellan no es tan pervertido como su padre... vestirás de forma normal.

\- Por eso, no te puedo contar nada... siempre te enfadas...

\- Intento protejerte...

\- NO ME PROTEJAS...

\- NO ME HABLES ASÍ...

\- TE HABLO COMO QUIERA...

\- NO... NO SEÑORITA; SOY TU PADRE.

\- OJALÁ NO LO FUERAS... FUISTE EL CAPO DE UNA MAFIA PELIGROSA... MAMÁ TE TENÍA MIEDO - Thomas bajó orejas y cola: - PAPÁ... Perdona... yo...

\- Da igual... vete, por favor... quiero estar solo - Elisa se fue corriendo.

Elisa entró al porche; vio que Alex desayunaba con Xander y Bruce.

\- ELI - Dijo Alex al verla llorando.

\- La he cagado con papà Thomas... le dije cosas horribles... hemos discutido y... - Alex supo de lo que hablaba.

\- Iré a hablar con él... Bruce, ¿te importa quedarte con Xander?

\- No... claro que no.

\- ¿A? - Dijo Elisa.

\- Estoy malito... tengo fiebre... unas décimas - Dijo Xander; Elisa se fijó que vestía con un pantalón largo y sudadera y eso, que hacía calor; sin embargo, Xander parecía muerto de frío.

\- Cuando acabes, te llevo a la cama de Alex y te acuestas un rato... me quedaré contigo - Dice Bruce sonriendo.

\- ¿Y me contarás historias guays?

\- CLAAAAAARO.

Alex llegó a la playa y vio en la orilla a Thomas sentado cabizbajo y temblando; seguro que estaba llorando; Alex se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado; Él le miró y se quitó las lágrimas.

\- Sabes que las cosas han cambiado... - Dijo Alex seria.

\- Lo sé... pero el pasado sigue allí... y me avergüenzo de lo que fui... - Habló mirando al horizonte.

\- Nadie tiene un pasado completamente limpio... - Alex le cogió del brazo (como cuando hace Judy a Nick en la escena de la jungla)

\- Tuve una mafia, Alex... sabías como era y...

\- Te perdoné... te perdonamos, Thomas... quisiste cambiar y lo hiciste.

\- No me merezco esto... tener una familia...

\- Sabes que sí... mejoraste mucho y te transformaste en lo que eres hoy... eres asesor del presidente tras haber sido vicepresidente durante

8 años; a parte, de que llevas las cuentas de la comisaría y das charlas en centros de menores y en las cárceles para cambiar a los que llevan

una mala vida... eres un ejemplo... - Alex dijo sonando algo animada.

\- No soy el ejemplo de nada... hice daño a muchos... incluso a ti... - Lo dijo cabizbajo.

\- Pero eso, ya ha pasado... has ido hacia delante... - Thomas la abrazó.

\- No te merezco, Alex... gracias a ti... hice todo esto.

\- Thomas... hace mucho tiempo que somos amigos; eres mi cuñado y te considero como a un hermano... deja de sentirte culpable con cosas que ocurrieron hace años... has cambiado y ahora, ayudas a otros a salir del hoyo y llevas una vida honrada.

\- No soy tan buen padre como Alan u Oli...

\- Lo eres Thomas... eres más serio y estricto pero... eso, es difícil también. Sé que no quieres que caigan en tus errores pero... Olivier y Elisa son buenos chicos y saben lo que está bien y mal...

\- Intento relajarme pero... no puedo... sigue habiendo mucho racismo contra los zorros y... no puedo dejar de pensar en que ellos puedan vivir situaciones complicadas...

\- Eso es irremediable, Thomas... si todos los zorros pensásemos así; nuestra especie se hubiera extingido hace siglos. - Dijo Alex seria.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Vamos a desayunar... Xander está un poco enfermo. No es nada pero... quiero estar con él.

\- Bien... ¿se quedó con?...

\- Bruce

Xander dormía en la cama de Alex echo un ovillo; Bruce estaba a su lado tumbado, dándole calor; le había bajado algo la fiebre por un jarabe que le dio Alex de la maleta; Alex entró al cuarto.

\- ¿Cómo está? - Se tumbó al otro lado de Xander.

\- Le bajó la fiebre pero... está agotado.

\- Gracias por haberle cuidado.

\- Sabes que es un placer. ¿Qué pasó con Thomas?

\- Cosas del pasado - Bruce asintió.

\- ¿Quieres que hable con Elisa?

\- No... ya lo haré yo... debe de entender que... si le recuerda a Thomas lo que fue, que le deprime y... que no puede herirle así.

\- Nena puedo hacerlo yo... cuida al peque.

\- He de hacerlo yo... luego, cuando Xander despierte y esté mejor, hablaré con Eli

\- Bien... como quieras. - Bruce se fue.

Elisa estaba en la sala cuando vio a Thomas entrando; ambos se miraron.

\- Papá... yo... - Dijo Elisa; Thomas bajó la mirada y siguió su camino hacia la cocina; pasando de ella.

En la cocina, Robin enseñaba a Shenzi a hacer mojitos.

\- Entonces, lo importante, es hacerlo al gusto de cada uno - Dijo la hiena sonriendo.

\- Así es... a mamá, le gustan con poco alcohol, mucho hielo, zumo y azúcar pero... a papá Thomas, le gustan con la mitad del vaso con alcohol, hielo, zumo y nada de azúcar. - Dijo Robin sonriendo.

\- Ponme uno, por favor - Thomas se sentó frente a ellos.

\- ¿Y esa cara? - Dijo Robin alarmado.

\- Discutí con tu hermana... ¿me lo haces de lima?

\- Claro papá Thomas - Dijo Robin.

Bruce pasó por la sala; miró a Elisa y se sentó frente a ella.

\- Tu madre está muy disgustada y... ni digamos, tu padre - Dijo serio.

\- Supongo...

\- ¿Supones?... Thomas ha sufrido mucho en su pasado... no se hizo mafioso por que sí... hizo cosas malas, es cierto pero... también hizo cosas buenas y... ahora que está rehabilitado, no tienes ningún derecho a decirle nada de su pasado. Él, antes de que tú nacieras, cambió. Si te contó la historia, era porque pensaba que eras responsable y madura, no que ibas a usarla de arma arrojadiza.

\- Me arrepiento... estaba discutiendo y...

\- Lo sé Elisa... sé que tu padre es serio, estricto y protector pero... no quiere que os metáis en el mundo en el que él estuvo.

\- He intentado hablar con él...

\- ¿Y no crees que debes de darle un tiempo a que digiera lo que le has dicho?. De momento, ni le dirijas la mirada. Está avergonzado y muy disgustado - Bruce se fue a la cocina.

\- Pero... ¿qué dijísteis para estar así de afectado? - Dijo Robin sentado junto a Thomas.

\- Cosas... - Dijo Thomas serio.

\- Me lo puedes contar...

\- Lo sé hijo... - Bruce entró y se sentó con ellos.

\- He hablado con Eli... Alex iba a hacerlo pero... está ocupada con Xander... está arrepentida pero... déjale a que se sienta peor; no tiene derecho a recriminarte nada - Dijo Bruce serio.

\- ¿Ha dicho algo de tu pasado? - Dijo Robin serio.

\- Sí... pero ya da igual... no pienso darle ninguna charla... allá ella. - Dijo Thomas abatido.

\- ¿Alex habló contigo? - Dijo Bruce serio.

\- Sí... me ha animado un poco pero... ya sabes... sigo rayándome la cabeza. ROBIN - Robin había salido de la cocina.

Robin vio a Elisa asomada a la ventana.

\- Elisa… - Elisa se giró a Robin: - No sé que has dicho a papá Thomas pero… está mal… muy mal; él y Olivier me adoptaron; así que les debo ser quien soy. Pudo haber hecho cosas malas en el pasado pero… se ha redimido y no eres nadie para echárselo en cara.

\- YA LO SÉ…

\- NO… NO LO SABES, ELISA… No digo que cambies, que seas más prudente o que no pelees tanto con él; solo que… tengas cuidado con ese tema… si te habló de su pasado era porque confiaba en ti. – Alex salió con Xander y Lance; llevaba una pequeña maleta.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Robin.

\- Vamos al hospital… tiene más fiebre y… quiero que le vean en la ciudad. Creo que mañana estamos de vuelta… cuidad de Rita y de los demás. – Dijo Alex: - Xander, amor, quédate un momento aquí. Voy a hablar con Thomas – El lobito solo asintió con una leve sonrisa; Alex entró en la cocina.

\- ¿Te acompaño? - Dice el zorro.

\- No… me lleva Lance y Alan nos espera… ha cogido el día libre.

\- Cualquier cosa, llama – Dijo Thomas y salió con Alex.

\- Xander, seguro que no es nada. - Dice sonriendo Robin.

\- Espero… no me gusta ir al hospital.

\- Cuida de tu mamá – Dice Thomas sonriendo al lobito; Xander asintió: - Linda, llámame en cuanto sepas algo

\- Claro – Se abrazaron: - Tu tranquilo…

\- Lo sé

Alex, Lance y Xander subieron a un helicóptero (solo iban ellos) y despegaron; Lance iba pilotando y detrás de él, Xander se quedó dormido apoyado en Alex; ella, preocupada, miraba por las ventanas.

\- Alex... que controlo - Dice el enorme lobo sonriendo.

\- Lo sé, Lance... no es por ti...

\- Seguro que lo de Xander son placas... ya sabes lo delicada que tiene la garganta...

\- Sí...

\- Thomas me dijo lo que le dijo Eli... aunque hayan discutido no tuvo que decirle eso.

\- Lo sé... Thomas estaba muy decaído cuando fui a hablar con él.

\- Y es normal... ¿Cómo va Xander?

\- Bien... se ha dormido nada más subir... ha pasado una mala noche.

\- Habernos avisado... os hubiésemos ayudado - Dice Lance.

\- No quería molestar.

\- No lo hacéis - Dijo Lance.

Aterrizaron en la azotea de la comisaría; allí les esperaba Alan; el lobo blanco adulto sacó a Xander en brazos (seguía dormidito); Alex y Lance bajaron detrás de él.

\- Bien... vayamos al hospital... tengo el coche abajo - Dijo Alan: - ¿Estás bien, linda?

\- Sí... es Xander quien me preocupa

\- Seguro que son placas. Ya sabes lo delicado que es de la garganta. - Dice Alan tranquilo.

En el hospital, dejaron a Xander interno esa noche por que tenía mucha fiebre y querían tenerlo en observación; Alex se quedó todo el día con su hijo; a la hora de merendar, Alan llegó con Alexander; Xander y Alex veían un cuento (Eduard había llevado cosas de Xander para entretenerle); llamaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante - Dijo Alex; los 2 lobos entraron.

\- Abuelo - Dijo Xander con la voz algo ronca.

\- HOLA CAMPEÓN - Alexander y él se abrazaron.

\- Alex, mi padre se queda un rato para que salgas y puedas merendar y vayas a casa a ducharte y si necesitas algo - Dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- Gracias Alexander...

\- Al, ni se te ocurra decirme que no me quede... déjame un ratito con mi nieto.

\- Anda mamá... déjale - Alex rio.

\- No puedo con vosotros...

\- Xander es mi clon y el de su padre... deberías de saberlo - Dijo alegre Alexander: - ¿Verdad, Xandy?

\- Verdad... además, me contará los cuentos que se inventa. ¿Verdad, abuelo?

\- Claro que sí... hala, iros ya... y tardad mucho

\- Cualquier cosa, nos llamas - Dijo Alexander.

\- Bien... disfrutad de un par de horas solos - Alex y Alan tras haberse despedido de Xander se fueron.

Alex se duchaba, en eso, Alan entró con ella a la ducha.

\- Hola hermosa - Dijo Alan besándola en el cuello.

\- Alan...

\- Shhh disfrutemos un poco - Alex le besó en la trufa.

\- No puedo negarme... ¿cierto? - Alan la besó profundamente.

\- ¿Eso te responde?

\- No sé... - Alan la cargó y la llevó a la cama; se besaron con intensidad.

Alex y Alan salieron del cuarto; en eso, se encontraron por el pasillo a Eduard y a Jackson, ambos les sonrieron con malicia y complicidad; Alex se sonrojó mucho (le daba vergüenza saber que sus hermanos sabían sus momentos íntimos con Alan).

\- No deberías de sonrojarte, hermanita... llevas muchos años de casada - Dijo con burla Jackson.

\- Si, cuñadita... y es adorable que os sigáis amando - Dijo Eduard riendo.

Alex y Alan entraron en el cuarto; Alexander observaba a Xander dormido.

\- Ya no tiene fiebre y cenó de maravilla - Dijo Alexander sonriendo: - Es tan bueno... es igualito a ti, hijo.

\- Sí... es demasiado bueno - Dice Alan sonriendo.

\- Espero que no hayamos tardado...

\- Alex, nena... quería pasar un buen rato con el más pequeño de mis nietos y que es el clon de mi hijo... no pasa nada... podríais haber tardado más. ¿Habéis cenado?

\- Unos bocadillos - Dijo Alan sonriendo.

\- ¿Os quedáis los 2?

\- Sí... haremos turnos. - Dijo Alan.

\- Me voy ya entonces... vino el médico y dijo que lo más probable es que mañana le dará el alta después de comer. Me pasaré un rato por la mañana para que podáis desayunar con calma.

\- Gracias papá...

\- Lo hago para divertirme con mi nieto. Descansar. - Alexander se fue.

\- Ha sido un acierto ponerle Alexander a Xander... se parece mucho a tu padre - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Sí... los 3 somos parecidos... yo era más introvertido y tímido que ellos... veo muchas cosas de mi padre, muchos gestos de él en Xander.

\- Lo sé...

\- ¿Papá?... ¿mamá? - Dijo Xander medio dormido.

\- E... ya volvimos. ¿Lo pasaste bien? - Dijo Alan dulcemente.

\- Fenomenal... - Xander bostezó: - ¿Mañana volveremos a irnos en helicóptero?

\- Sí - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Guay... ¿le puedo pedir a Lance que me enseñe bien la cabina?

\- Primero, descansa para que mañana te den el alta - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Vale mamá... ¿venís a abrazarme? - Los 3 se abrazaron: - Os quiero mucho.

Alex se acostó en un sofá del cuarto y Alan se sentó junto a Xander en una butaca a leer.

\- Linda, duerme bien.

\- Lo haré... recuerda... a las 4 me despiertas. - Alan asintió.

\- No te preocupes... estoy leyendo. - Alex asintió y se acurrucó en el sofá.

A Alan le vibró el móvil y leyó un wassapp que le había mandado Thomas.

"Cómo está Xander?"

"Mejor... ya no tiene fiebre y mañana "

"Bien... dile a Alex que todo está mejor... que Elisa y yo hablamos y que... aunque discutimos, más o menos lo arreglamos"

"Bien... descansa"

"Igualmente, Alan... en unos días nos volvemos a ver"

"Dile a Robin que quiero que me haga un bizcocho de limón"

"Se lo diré."

Alex despertó a las 3:59; Alan la miró y sonrió.

\- He chateado con Thomas... ya me dijo que más o menos se arregló con Eli... ¿qué pasó exactamente?.

\- Le hechó en cara su pasado.

\- Bufff... entonces Thomas habrá estado melancólico y deprimido.

\- Sí... me da cosa verle mal... es como el más fuerte de los zorros de la familia y... verle vulnerable...

\- Ya... se hace el duro y serio pero... es muy frágil. Si le das en sus puntos débiles.

\- Bueno... te toca dormir - Se besaron dulcemente: - En unas horas, nos vemos.

\- Claro preciosa - Alan se fue al sofá y se acurrucó.

\- Buenas noches, ángel.

\- Igualmente, preciosa.

Unas enfermeras entraron por la mañana a ver a Xander; él ya estaba bien, sin fiebre; pero algo débil y le dolía la garganta menos; podía hablar pero en bajo.

\- Hoy estás mucho mejor, cielo - Dijo una enfermera, una pantera.

\- Sí... eres un niño muy bueno - Lo dijo la otra, una leona.

\- Gracias - Dijo sonriendo Xander.

\- Vendrá el doctor a verte y... antes de comer podréis iros. - Se fueron.

\- ¿Escuchaste, mamá?

\- Sí... cielo... es una gran noticia.

\- Si es así, podríamos comer con el abuelo Alexander... ¿os apetece? - Dijo Alan sonriendo; Xander casi salta de la cama.

\- Eso es un sí - Dijo Alex riendo.

Alan, Alexander, Alex y Xander comían en una pizzería; los 4 hablaban animádamente.

\- VAAAAAAYA pero mirad quien ya está bueno - Dereck entró seguido de Emily y dos zonejas mellizas; ambas blancas y de ojos azules;

pero una, de gafas.

\- HEY... HOLA DERECK, EMILY - Alex y Alan los abrazaron.

\- JA... hoy justo libramos y venimos a comer aquí y... QUE COINCIDENCIA - Dijo Emily sonriendo.

\- Menos mal que estás bien - Dijo una zoneja.

\- Ya... ha sido un poco rollo - Dijo Xander sonriendo.

\- ¿Viste al loco? - Dijo la otra (la de gafas): - Hay una leyenda urbana que...

\- DIANA... Esas historias no son ciertas y dan miedo - Dijo Emily rodando los ojos.

\- ... A mí, no - Dijo Diana divertida.

\- A mí sí - Dijo la otra zoneja; Bianca.

\- QUE MIEDOSA

\- NIÑAS - Dijo Emily.

\- Perdón - Dijeron ambas sonriendo.

\- Lo importante, es que Xandy se haya puesto bueno - Dice Bianca alegre.

\- Sí... nuestro primito preferido...

\- ¿PRIMITO?... Si soy un año mayor que vosotras - Xander habla riendo.

\- Pequeñces - Dice Diana divertida.

\- Ya queremos ir a Forrestland... siempre es divertido y más con los campamentos del orfanato - Dice Bianca alegre.

\- Y este año, estamos en tu grupo, Xandy - Dijo Diana.

\- NOOOO - Dijo Xander melodramático.

Alan y Alex se despidieron; Xander y Lance ya estaban en el helicóptero.

\- Nos vemos el sábado, Amor - Dice Alex sonriendo.

\- Claro preciosa... cualquier cosa, me llamas.

\- Igual digo - Se besaron: - Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti. - Alex subió junto a Lance y despegaron.

\- Tío Lance... ¿puedo ver cómo manejas? - Dijo Xander alegre.

\- CLARO... Cuando esté fijo en el aire, te aviso y te sientas con tu madre. - Dice sonriendo Lance.

\- GENIAL - Xander mueve la cola.

El helicóptero aterrizó; Alex salió con la ayuda de Thomas (esperaba con Olivier en el hángar); Olivier ayudó a Xander.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Dijo Olivier sonriendo.

\- Mucho mejor... HE PILOTADO EL HELICÓPTERO - Dijo entusiasmado Xander.

\- VAYA... ¿A QUÉ ES GENIAL? - Dijo Thomas (recordando cuando él estrelló la avioneta de Balthasar Wolf XD)

\- Sí... quiero ser piloto de helicópteros de emergencias - Dijo Xander alegre.

\- De momento, a cenar y luego, a acostarte - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- Sí mamá...

\- Cenarás con los adultos, Xandy... os estábamos esperando - Dice Thomas.

\- TOMA - Dijo Xander.

NOTA: ¿No es adorable Xander? XD LO ADORO XD


	12. Chapter 12

Las vacaciones habían acabado y era el primer día de colegio para todos.

\- Recordad apuntar bien todo el material y los horarios - Dijo Alex.

\- Sí, mamá - Dijeron sus hijos.

\- Y ver los horarios de las extraescolares para apuntaros.

\- ¿Podré volver a teatro? - Dijo Xander.

\- CLARO - Dijo Alan sonriendo y Xander lo abrazó.

\- Yo me apunto de nuevo a gimnasia rítmica.

\- FÚTBOL - Gritó Mark.

\- ... Iré a cocina - Dijo Saray sonriendo: - El año pasado me gustó y... quiero repetir.

\- GENIAL - Dijo Olivier sonriendo y chocando con la hiena.

\- ¿Qué harás tú, Eli? - Dijo Alex curiosa.

\- No lo sé... lo veré hoy... a lo mejor hago algo de manualidades.

\- NOS VAMOS - Gritó desde una furgoneta y con Fred, Jandry, Melly, Fred, Kyra y James, Bruce; todos se subieron a la furgoneta.

\- Ve con cuidado - Dijo Thomas serio.

\- Descuida...

\- Nos vemos en comisaría - Dijo Rex alegre.

\- Claro, zorrito - Se besaron dulcemente.

\- PUAJ, PAPÁ - Dijo riendo James.

\- Cuando tengas a alguien, lo entenderás - Dijo riendo Rex.

\- No lo creo - Rieron.

Elisa iba hablando con Nick; su mejor amigo; un zorro albino y de gafas; alto y delgadito; eran como los más empollones de la clase.

\- ¿Y pasaste un buen verano? - Dijo Nick alegre.

\- Sí... ha sido genial... ¿y tú?

\- Bueno... un mes con mi padre aquí y el otro, con mi madre aquí - Rieron: - Se supone que están divorciados pero... viven uno enfrente del otro y... SE LLEVAN MEJOR QUE ANTES.

\- Eso es bueno, Nick.

\- Sí... odiaba verles pelear... pero... ASÍ NO ME CHANTAJEAN CON REGALOS - Rieron de nuevo.

\- APARTAOS, ZORROS - Gritaron 4 animales que eran; un lobo, un toro, una gacela y un lince.

\- Elisa este año, pensamos desenmascararos... sois unos tramposos y por eso, sacáis buenas notas - Dijo la gacela.

\- Rosalíe, querida... no nos desenmascararéis porque NO hacemos trampas... estudiamos y...

\- ESO NO HAY QUIEN SE LO CREA. - La empujó.

\- DÉJALE EN PAZ - Dijo apareciendo Xander; los animales le vieron y se rieron.

\- PERO QUE LOBITO TAN ADORABLE.

\- Xander... vete a tu pasillo... estoy bien - Dijo Elisa seria.

\- Pero Eli...

\- ¿Seguro que su padre es el lobo que dices ser tu padrastro?

\- Son clones, si os fijáis - Dijo Nick.

\- Cállate gafotas - Dijo el lobo.

\- Seguro que como tu madre se ha acostado con muchos... - Dijo el lince de forma burlona.

\- Sí... seguro que lo sigue haciendo. - Se rieron al ver la cara de Elisa.

\- MI MAMÁ NO HACE ESO - Gritó Xander.

\- Xander, vete... - Dijo Elisa; Xander, iba a irse pero el lobo grande le cogió por la camiseta.

\- E... SUÉLTALE - Dijo Nick.

\- JA, JA, JA... ES UN CANIJO PARA SER UN LOBO... - Lo puso con fuerza contra una taquilla.

\- AUCH

\- Mira cachorrito... tú puedes pasar por un lobo canijo pero... no nos gustan los zorros... y tu madre, es una zorra... al igual que tus hermanos y...

\- FRAN HOWL SUELTA A ALEXANDER WHITE - Dijo apareciendo Andrew; que ya no trabajaba en el partido pero era el director del colegio.

\- DIRECTOR... - Le soltó; Xander se abrazó a Elisa.

\- Amenazando a un pequeño... y he oído todo... A MI DESPACHO... LOS 4.

\- Pe... pero...

\- SIN PEROS... VAMOS - Se fueron.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Dijo Elisa seria y triste.

\- Sí... ¿y tú? - Elisa asintió.

\- WAO... Un abusón casi te da una paliza - Dijo un tigre cachorro a Xander.

\- ¿Y NO TE DIO MIEDO? - Dijo una comadreja hembra cachorrita.

\- NO... Defendí a mi hermana mayor - Dijo con orgullo Xander.

\- WAO... - Dijeron a coro ellos junto a una cebra y un oso pardo; la profesora, entró en la clase.

\- SENTAROS... VENGA, QUE NO QUIERO PELEAR EL PRIMER DÍA - Era una liebre: - Alexander, ¿estás bien?; ya me dijo Andrew que unos abusones estaban amenazándote.

\- Sí señora - Dijo Xander.

\- Bien... eres muy buen crío al ir a defender a tu hermana... pero la próxima vez, avisa a un profesor o no tendrás tanta suerte. - Xander asintió.

\- Estoy harta - Dijo Elisa sentada con Nick; era la hora del recreo y ambos estaban sentados en las gradas del campo de fútbol.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente...

\- EEEEEEELI - Elisa rió y se giró al oír la voz de Mark; la hiena la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Hola Mark...

\- ¿Por qué tan seria? - Se sentó con ellos.

\- Hubo movida - Elisa habló seria.

\- ¿Los pringaos que se meten con vosotros por ser zorros?

\- Se metieron con Xander y lo amenazaron... vio que me empujaron y... me vino a defender - Elisa habló triste.

\- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ XANDER?

\- Tranquilo... que Andrew nos vio y no pasó nada... No digas nada en casa.

\- PERO ELI... Llevas 2 años con 4 abusones detrás de ti...

\- No me importa...

\- MARK, ¿JUEGAS? - Gritó desde una portería, un oso pardo.

\- Ve con Jhonn... estoy bien - Dijo Elisa sonriendo a Mark.

\- Lo que digas... pero háblalo en casa... casi agreden a Xander. - Elisa bufó pero asintió; Mark bajó al campo y chocó con el oso que lo había llamado, un lobo negro y gris y 2 hienas manchadas que eran iguales.

\- Eres rara - Kyra estaba rodeada por varias de su curso.

\- Si... tus padres son homosexuales... bueno... eres adoptada y... no me extraña - Dijo una cerda riendo y haciendo que las otras se rieran.

\- Sí... soy adoptada pero... al menos, tengo cerebro - Habló con total normalidad Kyra; todas se callaron y la miraron mal.

\- ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? - Chilló la cerda.

\- A... A parte de una descerebrada, no oyes... QUE PEEEEEENA - Dijo Kyra con burla.

\- YA VERÁS - Iban a golpearla.

\- DEJADLE EN PAZ - Un león amarillo y de melena pelirroja apareció; era muy guapo y todas le miraron embobadas.

\- A... Jason... - Dijo una tigresa sonriendo.

\- Kyra, al fin te encuentro... ¿nos ayudarás a seguir en el equipo por nuestras notas?... ya sabes... tutorías y... ayudarnos con los deberes... los chicos y yo, te necesitamos...

\- DI QUE SÍ, KY - Gritó un lobo marrón muy guapo.

\- ESO... EN CLASE NO NOS ENTERAMOS PERO CONTIGO, SÍ - Dijo un rinoceronte blanco.

\- No puedo negarme, ¿cierto, Jason?.

\- Si te negaras serías una mala animal...

\- Ya sabéis el pago...

\- Sí... 5 zoodólares la hora e invitarte a refrescos y cafés todos los días...

\- UPS... Hay nueva tarifa... y que NADIE me moleste - Dijo Kyra alegre.

\- ... Ok... MARUJONAS, IROS POR AHÍ - Las chicas se fueron molestas: - Y ahora, Ky... ¿sigues sin novio?

\- ... Jason, eres muy mono pero...

\- JO KY... Cualquiera se moriría por salir conmigo...

\- Yo no soy cualquiera...

\- Déjale Jason... Kyra prefiere a otros - Dijo una hiena manchada; de color marrón claro con marrón chocolate, con la crin despeinada y ojos marrones tras unas gafas; era desgarbado.

\- ... ¿Y te prefiere a ti, Jordan?

\- ... Conmigo puede hablar...

\- Y conmigo... Ky te contaré todo lo que hice este verano...

\- ¿Rompiste más de un corazón y estuviste de fiesta con los chicos y fuiste en el yate de tus padres? - Dijo Kyra maliciosa.

\- ... Sí... ¿DE QUÉ HABLARÍAS CON JORDAN?

\- De portales a otras dimensiones - Dijo Jordan; Jason le miró raro pero Kyra, rió.

\- ¿A?... Ky, ¿qué es eso?

\- Cosas de ciencia ficción...

-Según una nueva teoría, los portales interdimensionales podrían existir... y llevarnos a otras dimensiones... a otros mundos...

\- Jordan... si dejaras de ser tan raro - Dijo una hiena igual a él pero más estilizado y fuerte; y de color más oscuro.

\- Hermanito, no me interesa... además... LOS NERDS FRIKIS... MOLAAAAAAMOS - Rió.

\- ¿Y KYRA?... AGH VOLVIÓ A IRSE - Dijo Jordan.

Kyra se sentó en la biblioteca a leer tranquila; todos los chicos se llevaban bien con ella y por eso, las otras chicas, la odiaban. Jason era el más popular del curso; un deportista nato; pero era creído... tenía buen corazón; pero... no le gustaba; ella suspiraba por cierto zorro cocinillas y que era un curso mayor que ella.

\- ¿Escondiéndote de Jason? - Kyra se sonrojó cuando Robin se sentó frente a ella; con Robin iba una zorra albina preciosa y una comadreja hembra de color beige con los ojos azules.

\- ¿YO?... no hago esas clases de cosas - Rieron.

\- Kyra... este año, el club de cocina admite a nuevos miembros... apúntate - Dijo la zorra alegre.

\- Ya he dicho que daré extraescolares a los del equipo.

\- El club solo son dos días por las tardes... anda, Ky - Dijo la comadreja.

\- No sé... ya veré...

James era golpeado y humillado por un grupo de machos y hembras.

\- PUTO ZORRO ADOPTADO...

\- TUS PADRES CON MARICAS...

\- NO MERECES ESTAR AQUÍ. - Un alce le metió la cabeza en un váter lleno de orina y tiró de la cadena; todos rieron; James se retorció e intentó defenderse pero; eran muchos para él; recibió golpes por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Sabes?... a los maricones les gusta que les metan cosas por el culo - Dijo un león; James palideció.

\- NO... DEJADME YA... POR FAVOR. - Le arrancaron los pantalones; iban a meterle algo por ahí cuando la puerta se abrió.

\- SUFICIENTE - Bramó un toro, que era profesor; dejaron a James en el suelo echo un ovillo.

\- TODOS A DIRECCIÓN - Gritó una osa parda; un lobo adolescente, amigo de James, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a James, le llevó a enfermería; James estaba lleno de golpes y temblaba incontroladamente; con ellos iba un cordero adolescente y una nutria adolescente; ella, lloraba.

\- E... Ina... que no... estoy tan mal - Dijo James sonriendo triste.

En la enfermería, tras haberle curado, vieron que un brazo estaba partido; se lo escayolaron y vendaron; se lo pusieron en cabestrillo; en eso, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió; Rex entró preocupado junto a Andrew.

\- JAMES...

\- Papá Rex... no pasó nada... en serio - Rex lo abrazó.

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste que sufrías acoso?

\- Por que solo eran burlas... hasta hoy... pe... pero estoy... bien.

\- James, estarás una semana en casa... curándote bien y descansando...

\- Pero...

\- Sin peros... Ina, Amadeo (el cordero) y Greg (el lobo) te llevarán los deberes. - James bufò pero asintió; Rex lo acompañó a su taquilla y sacaron su mochila y libros; luego, tras haberse despedido de Andrew y los amigos de James, fueron afuera donde Rex había aparcado su coche.

\- Bogo deja que te quedes con Alex en su despcaho.

\- Bien...

\- Hay un ordenador extra y lo podrás usar como quieras...

\- Genial... oye papá... ¿papá Bruce?...

\- Lo sabe... pero estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad y no pudo venir... comerás con nosotros, ¿vale? - James aisntió.

\- Lo siento - Rex le miró confuso: - Siento daros problemas. - Rex lo abrazó.

\- Sabes que no das tantos - Rieron.

\- Gracias por haberme adoptado... me habéis dado una familia genial y...

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, James?... a parte de la paliza...

\- Se meten porque tenga 2 padres homosexuales... a mi, no me importa pero... nunca os he agradecido el hecho de haberme querido y...

\- Hijo... cuando te vimos en el horfanato, te quisimos nada más verte... Y ESO QUE ESTABAS SUBIDO A UN MURO - Rieron.

\- ¿EN SERIO?

\- Sí... no parabas quieto... Bruce primero te vio y dijo... Quiero a ese zorro; yo me reí y... más cuando nos fijamos en que eras del mismo color de pelo que Bruce, y de tener rayas. Luego, vimos a Kyra sentadita en un banco leyendo; y... pensamos lo mismo... OS QUERÍAMOS A LOS 2. - Entraron en la comisaría.

\- JAMES - Gritó Benjamin desde recepción y ambos zorros se acercaron: - ¿Estás bien, chico?

\- Ahora... sí... - Benjamin les ofreció unos donuts; James, cogió uno.

\- Cójele otro a Alex... - Dijo sonriendo Benjamin; James, lo hizo; Bogo salió del despacho seguido de Alex.

\- He de ir con Beth al hospital de nuevo... ese cáncer... - Baja la mirada.

\- Bogo... no se preocupe...

\- Llama a Sammuel L Hyena, él es el coordinador de todas las comisarías de la ciudad y... me dijo que no le importaba ser nuestro jefe durante unos meses. A Beth le quedan 6 meses de vida si la quimio no funciona...

\- Beth es fuerte...

\- Ya... dile que... tiene que venir ya por lo que hablamos. - Alex asintió: - Alex... le he dicho que tú eres mi secretaria y que... sabes coordinar todo pero... necesitas una figura que sepa liderar...

\- Que sepa imponer, lo sé... si Sammuel ya lo sabe, hablaré con él y...

\- NO HARÁ FALTA - Una hiena mayor (unos 60 años); muy alta y musculosa, de pelaje beige y de rayas grises, como su cola, crin y ojos, entró vestido con una camiseta negra que ponía ZPD en rojo y pantalones grises.

\- SAMMUEL...

\- Bogo, deja las formalidades... Beth te necesita y... ya hablé con los de arriba... Me quedaré aquí... - Bogo asintió.

\- Bueno Sam... ella es...

\- ¿Alex?... JA, pequeña, he oído mucho de ti... eres más mona y menuda de lo que me pensaba...

\- Es una gran trabajadora.

\- Lo sé por los informes... Bien linda... vayamos a ver las misiones que tenéis abiertas. - Sam miró a Rex y a James.

\- Agente Reymundo Fox...

\- Así... Bogo me habló de ti también... experto en informática... ¿no tienes algo que hacer?

\- Sí... pero...

\- Tuvo que ir a por su hijo... le dieron una paliza en el colegio - Dijo Bogo.

\- A... ya veo... ¿estás bien, chaval?

\- Sí señor - Dijo sonriendo James.

\- Me alegro... ¿sabes escribir a ordenador?

\- La duda, ofende...

\- Alex... TENEMOS BECAAAAADO - Rió: - Síguenos, jovencito.

\- BIEN...

\- Pero... su brazo...

\- Papá... es la derecha y... a ordenador escribo con la izquierda.

\- Bien...

\- Sammuel... ¿un donuts? - Dijo Benjamin.

\- No gracias... no me gusta el dulce. - Dijo la hiena sonriendo: - Creo que alguien come por los dos.

\- ... O por tres - Dijo Benjamin sonrojado pero riendo.

\- ... NO... Tan gordo no estás.

\- ¿Los casos? - Dijo Alex.

\- Claro linda... pero antes... desayunemos algo... ¿becado?...

\- James...

\- JAMES... acompáñanos a desayunar... algo de comida te vendrá bien.

\- Alex... si necesitas algo, llámame - Dijo Bogo.

\- No hará falta, Bogo... están conmigo - Dijo Sam sonriendo.

\- POR ESO - Sam soltó una carcajada y siguió a Alex a la cafetería.

\- Y bueno Alex... ¿estás casada? - Dijo Sam.

\- Felizmente casada - Dijo Alex enseñando su anillo.

\- Es una pena - Alex rodó los ojos divertida.

\- Podrías ser mi padre...

\- Pero... NO lo soy XD - Alex rio: - NAH... ¿y quien es el zorro afortunado?

\- No es un zorro...

\- A... eres lesbiana...

\- NO... es...

\- Hola linda - Alan entró seguido de Alistair y dio un beso a Alex en la mejilla.

\- Hola amor... él es...

\- SAMMUEL L HYENA... - Dijo Alistair.

\- ... ALISTAIR... HACÍA AÑOS QUE NO TE VEÍA... CACHORRITO... HAS MADURADO - Se abrazaron.

\- ... ¿Le llamó cachorrito? - Dijo divertido Alan.

\- Eso, parece.

\- Sam fue mi entrenador en la academia y... mi pareja en el primer año en la comisaría.

\- ERAS TAN INSEGURO Y TÍMIDO...

\- ¿EN SERIO? - Dijo Alan curioso.

\- Y un mete patas...

\- E... JEM

\- A... claro, aquí eres respetado - Rio.

\- Mi marido es el oficial, Alan White...

\- He escuchado mucho de ti... ¿UN AÑO EN EL INFIERNO?

\- Más o menos. Pero volví del otro mundo - Rieron.

\- Sé que sois todos un buen equipo... mañana me presentaré formalmente a todos. Oye Alex... en serio... Yo soy un sex symbol - Alan le miró alucinado y Alex rojísima.

\- Declino la oferta. - Dijo Alex.

Todos comían; Sam no hacía más que ligar con Alex y ella, ya no sabía donde meterse; James y Rex (que estaban con ellos) miraban la escena divertidos.

\- JAMES - Bruce entró en la cafetería y James fue a la hiena, se abrazaron: - ¿Cómo estás, hijo?... perdona por no haber venido antes.

\- No pasa nada... ya estoy bien... - Sam miró alucinado a Bruce; Bruce miró a Sam y se tensó.

\- Bruce... él es...

\- Le conozco - Dijo Bruce cortando a Rex.

\- ¿Hijo?... ¿cómo es que el zorro es tu hijo?.

\- Mi marido, es Rex.

\- ¿ERES GAY?

\- Sí... ¿y qué coño te importa?... "¿Padre?" - Todos enmudecieron: - Sí... Sammuel L Hyena, es mi padre... pero... abandonó a mi madre cuando me parió... luego, mi madre, se casó con Jason L Hyena, su hermano y quien me crió como a un hijo.

\- JA... Bruce...

\- Cuando murieron, no quisiste hacerte cargo de mi, de Steven ni de Senzi... jamás nos ayudaste.

\- Mi trabajo...

\- Sé cual es tu trabajo... yo también soy poli pero... preferiste ascender a tener a una familia.

\- No hagas un drama... preciosa...

\- NO LA LLAMES PRECIOSA - Dijo Bruce: - Está casada y tiene una familia perfecta. Y ES MI CUÑADA.

\- ... Todo queda en familia - Bruce le dio un puñetazo; Sam se tocó el hocico, que sangraba.

\- NI SE TE OCURRA... Ponme una amonestación, una falta, un suspenso... ME LA SUDA - Bruce se fue.

\- BRUCE - Rex y James lo siguieron; Alex se levantó; Sam pensó que le iba a ayudar pero ella, se fue a una mesa donde Alan temblaba de ira al ver el ligoteo de Sam.

\- Alan... amor - Alex lo abrazó.

\- Tranquila, linda... me siento mejor por ese puñetazo que le dio Bruce.

\- JO, si que da fuerte... no tendré que enfadarle - Dijo Nick para quitar tensión.

\- JA, si te da ese puño... te saca de la ciudad - Dijo riendo Peter.

\- NAH... ¿EN SERIO? - Rieron.

\- Nena... ¿por qué no le dices que estás incómoda con él y que te cambie por Benjamin?

\- NO - Dijo el leopardo: - O no me dejará comer - Todos le miraron.

\- Ben... está acosando a Alex - Dijo serio Nick.

\- JE... ¿Sí?... bueno Alex... a todas os gusta que... se intente ligar con vosotras - Alan le miró furioso: - E... JE... ¿O no?

\- En mi caso, no - Dijo Alex seria: - Pero no te preocupes... diré que hay trabajo en archivos y que me mande allí. ¿Bien?

\- ALEX, A SEGUIR TRABAJANDO, LINDURA.

\- NO ME LLAMES LINDURA... NI SE TE OCURRA MIRARME.

\- JA, JA, JA... ¿O sino?... - Alex estaba frente a él mirándole seriamente: - LA MIRADA MORTAL... QUE MIEEEEEEDO.

\- Va a hacerlo - Dijo en bajo Judy.

\- No... se cortará... es el jefe - Dijo Nick en bajo.

\- 20 a que lo hace - Dijo Alan en bajo.

\- Eso le dolerá - Dijo Peter.

\- Antes de que haga algo... ¿se arrepiente de su acoso constante?... ¿de intentar ligar conmigo a pesar de saber que tengo esposo?

\- ... No... Seguiré ligando con una preciosura como tú... - Alex le sonrió dulcemente y...: - AUUUUUUUUUUUUUG - Alan, Nick, Benjamin, Peter y todos los machos de la cafetería sintieron dolor en sus partes.

\- Arrepiéntase o... la próxima será más fuerte... supongo que estoy sancionada así que... ¿me envía a archivos? - Sam solo asintió: - PERFECTO. ¿Ve como nos entendemos bien? - Alex se fue sonriendo.

Vio a Rex y a James abrazando a Bruce y éste, abrazándolos; los 3 le miraron.

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa? - Preguntó Rex; en eso, Nick, Alan y Peter salieron de la cafetería alabando a Alex.

\- LE DIO UN BUEN PUÑO - Dijo Nick moviendo la cola.

\- ¿AHÍ? - Dijo Bruce con los ojos iluminados y una gran sonrisa.

\- Ahí, querido... no perdí el toque - Dijo Alex riendo.

\- Me perdí - Dijo James curioso.

\- James... Alex dio un puñetazo en la parte sensible de todos los machos a Sam - Dijo Judy divertida.

\- AUUUUUUCH Debió doler...

\- Nos dolió incluso a nosotros - Dijo Peter chocando con Alex.

\- ÉSTA ES MI CHICA - Alan levantó a Alex abrazándola; ella le besó cariñosamente en la trufa riendo.

\- Tú eres mi chico... que a nadie se le olvide.

\- Ahora ya sabes el porqué Alex maneja a Alan - Dijo divertido Nick, a James.

\- Alex no me maneja. - Dijo Alan: - ... O eso creo - Todos rieron.

\- Alan, claro que no te manejo... manejo a todos los demás. - Dijo Alex con burla: - ¿Verdad, chicos? - Todos asintieron riendo.

\- O sino, nuestros huevitos, sufrirían - Dijo Rex riendo.

\- Que bien educados os tiene - Dijo Judy riendo.

\- ... Aunque no lo sepan... Judy es quien nos maneja a todos - Dijo Bruce riendo.

\- Lo sé, Brucito - Dijo riendo la coneja.

\- Pelusita no te pases. - Rieron

\- ¿QUÉ DIERON UNA PALIZA A JAMES? - Gritó Kyra; estaba en el despacho de Andrew.

\- Sí... pero los que le dieron la paliza, están 2 meses expulsados...

\- Pero volverán y volverán a darle una paliza... y sé que Elisa y Xander fueron amenazados y...

\- Kyra... desgraciadamente no puedo hacer más... no puedo mandarles a un correccional.

\- Espero que no vuelva a suceder. ¿Puedo irme?

\- Sí - Kyra salió del despacho; iba por el pasillo cuando se cruzó con Mark.

\- ¿No deberías de estar en clase? - Dijo Kyra curiosa.

\- Puedo decir lo mismo...

\- He salido del despacho de Andrew.

\- OOOO ¿AHORA ERES MALA? - Rieron.

\- Mark... dieron una paliza a James.

\- ¿QUÉ?... ¿QUIENES Y POR QUÉ?

\- Eso, no importa... llevaba un año sufriendo acoso y... no dijo nada

\- ¿Y donde está James?

\- Supongo que en comisaría con Bruce y Rex.

\- Haber dicho a Andrew que te dejara salir antes.

\- No es mi estilo... - Elisa iba por el pasillo hablando con un profesor que era un zorro albino y de gafas.

\- Vas a entrar en la sala de profesores. - Dijo el zorro divertido.

\- ¿Es tan guay como me pienso? - Rieron.

\- ¿White, Hyena?, ¿qué hacen fuera de sus clases? (NA: Mark White y Kyra Hyena)

\- Yo he tenido que hablar con Andrew...

\- Me enteré de lo de James... no te preocupes, los culpables fueron expulsados durante 2 meses.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó Elisa.

\- Luego te lo digo en casa - Dijo Kyra seria; Elisa, asintió.

\- ¿Señor White?

\- BUEEEEEEEEEEENO... ME PERDÍ - El zorro rodó los ojos y le miró serio: - OK... teníamos hora libre y estaban en la biblioteca... preferí dar una vuelta.

\- Vuelva a la biblioteca - Mark asintió.

\- Adiós hermanita y primita.

Todos estaban en casa cenando.

\- ¿Te parto el filete? - Dijo divertido Bruce a James.

\- ... Te odio - Rieron y Bruce le partió el filete a James.

\- Puedo dártelo... como cuando eras pequeñito.

\- Papá... no me tuviste de bebé... YA COMÍA SOLO - Rieron.

\- ME PERDÍ ESO...

\- Ni creas que lo harás ahora. - Elisa a penas comía estaba seria y triste.

\- Eli... - Dijo Thomas; ella le miró: - ¿Qué ocurre, peque?

\- Nada... - Thomas le miró serio: - ... Luego... ¿podemos hablar en tu despacho?

\- Claro...

Elisa y Thomas entraron en el despacho de Thomas; Thomas se puso una copa de vino.

\- ¿No me ofrecerás nada?

\- Señorita no puedes beber alcohol...

\- ¿Ni hoy? - Thomas le miró raro: - Papá... es por James... me siento tan indefensa e imponente... - Elisa se sentó en una silla abatida.

\- Elisa... desgraciadamente sigue habiendo prejuicios hacia nuestra especie... es cierto que ahora, son menores... - Fue al mueble bar y sacó una cerveza de manzana y sin alcohol.

\- ¿No me pones un poco de vino?... seguro que me gusta.

\- Tienes 15 años... no, jovencita... confórmate con esto... además, espero que hayas salido a tu madre y no te guste mucho el alcohol.

\- ... Pero con Robin te tomaste una cerveza cuando él tenía 14 años - Thomas le miró alucinado: - Os vi en el porche; fue cuando sacó una matrícula de honor por primera vez en matemáticas.

\- EJEM... E...

\- ¿Es por que es macho y yo hembra?

\- NO... JE... CLARO QUE... NO...

\- Entonces... podrías tomarte una copa de vino conmigo. - Thomas rodó los ojos: - Anda... estoy triste y...

\- ¿Ahogar las penas en alcohol? - Preguntó serio Thomas.

\- Tú... cuando estás nervioso o preocupado, tomas algo de alcohol - Elisa lo dijo encogiéndose de hombros: - ¿A que mi increíble nivel de observación lo saqué de mamá?

\- Vale... está bien... pero no te gustará... es algo amargo y seco y a ti, te gusta más lo dulce. - Le puso un poco en una copa y se la dio.

\- ¿Solo esto?

\- Tú pruébalo - Elisa rodó los ojos y lo probó: - ¿Y bien?

\- Lo hiciste a posta... es asqueroso - Thomas rio.

\- JO, Yo quería tomarme una copa contigo... NO ES JUSTO

\- Se siente, querida... eres el clon de Alex y a ella, no le gusta el vino...

\- Ahí te equivocas - Alex entró sonriendo; Thomas le miró incrédulo; más cuando Alex fue al mueble bar y sacó otra botella de vino pero era blanco.

\- Me gusta el vino... poco y que sea algo afrutado y dulce. - Le puso una pequeña cantidad a Elisa en una copa: - Tu hija quiere compartir un momento contigo... dale ese placer. - Thomas rodó los ojos.

\- Lo haces a posta, ¿cierto? - Comentó intentando sonar molesto pero sonriendo a Alex; ella se puso otra copa: - ¿Y eso?

\- Yo me entiendo. Elisa, no quiero que bebas cuando te sientas mal... ¿vale? - Elisa asintió: - Ni que ahora bebas... eres menor y...

\- ¿A qué edad te tomaste tu primera copa? - Alex rio: - ¿Mamá?

\- Oficialmente, a los 17 con mi padre... pero no oficial, a los 12 con Olivier. - Thomas rió: - Él se iba a ir a Zootrópolis y yo estaba muy triste... se iba mi hermano mayor y con quien tenía mejor relación, sin contar con Rex y... él me hizo una sangría con muy poco vino.

\- ¿Lo saben los abuelos? - Dijo curiosa Elisa.

\- Supongo que sí... pero nunca hablamos de ello. - Rieron.

Elisa se despidió en la puerta de su cuarto de Thomas y Alex.

\- Os quiero mucho - Dijo Elisa.

\- Y nosotros a ti - Dijo Thomas abrazándola.

\- Ojalá pueda hacer algo para que no nos odien - Dijo Elisa.

\- No hay nada que hacer... solo seguir demostrando que podemos ser confiables - Dijo Alex seria y triste.

Todos estaban ya acostándose; Bruce y Rex hablaban con James y Kyra en el cuarto de James; él estaba en la cama sentado y con él, estaba Kyra.

\- Sabemos que ha sido injusto pero... no podéis hacer nada... no os vengéis de ellos. No merece la pena - Dijo Rex serio.

\- Pero papá... - Dijo James: - ¿Ni una gran broma pesada?

\- No... hay que demostrarles que estamos por encima de estas cosas - Dijo Bruce serio.

\- Pero papá...

\- Kyra, amor... sé que es injusto pero... no vale el ojo por ojo - Dijo Bruce.

\- Bruce tiene razón... os queremos mucho y sé que no haréis nada contra ellos. - Dijo Rex.

\- JO PAPÁ... ¿Ni una pequeñita bombita fétida? - Dijo James; Bruce y Rex le miraron con seriedad: - VAAAAAAAAAALE. Pero podría ser brutal si el idiota de Cameron abre su taquilla y le explota en todo el careto una diminuta pero muy apestosa bombita.

\- JAMES - Dijo Rex serio.

\- QUE NO LO HICE AÚN... No haré nada... ¿bien? - Bruce fue a la mesa y de un cajón sacó una caja llena de cosas para hacer bombas fétidos: - PAPÁ...

\- James... estarás muchos días en casa y... no quiero que caigas en la tentación - Dijo Bruce.

\- JO... pero... pero... VAAAAAAAAAAALE.

Alex y Alan se acurrucaron en la cama.

\- Es como si nada se hubiera avanzado - Dijo ella seria.

\- Nena sabes que eso, no es así... poco a poco los zorros van gustando. No te preocupes.

\- Temo que a Elisa, Robin o Rita, que son zorros, les pase algo. - Alan la abrazó.

\- Shhh no te preocupes... nada les pasará.

\- Robin y Eli saben defenderse pero Rita... es una cría muy dulce y tranquila...

\- E... Rita parece una loba pequeñita... cuando crezca será más loba... lo estamos viendo con los años...

\- Eso me tranquiliza un poco. - Alan la besó en la frente.

\- No pasará nada... todo va a estar bien.

NOTA: ¿Y bien?... ¿os ha gustado?. Gracias a los comentarios recibidos.


	13. Chapter 13

**2 meses después.**

 **Elisa había cambiado de amistades; se había separado de Nick y ahora, frecuentaba una pandilla de zorros del instituto unos años mayores que ella y que habían repetido curso; Elisa dejó de hacer trabajos y deberes, empezó a hacer novillos y a estar apática en casa.**

 **Elisa estaba en un banco hablando con un zorro rojo; muy parecido a Thomas solo que de penetrantes ojos negros.**

 **\- Ya es la hora - Dijo él y añadió burlón: - ¿O tienes miedo?**

 **\- No... vamos - Le siguió hasta unos matorrales del muro del instituto; en ellos, había un agujero; primero se coló el zorro; Elisa suspiró pero se coló; el otro zorro la ayudó a salir del agujero.**

 **\- Vamos Eli... te enseñaré el trabajo - Dijo el zorro y empieza a caminar; Elisa, le sigue y se pone a su altura.**

 **\- ¿A donde vamos? - Dice Elisa seria.**

 **\- Solo sígueme, zorrita.- Dice el otro zorro.**

 **\- Rosten... por favor... solo dime a donde vamos... - Rosten se mete en un callejón, Elisa le sigue; el zorro abre un tablón de una valla vieja y sale por el hueco.**

 **\- Vamos Elisa - Dice Rosten del otro lado; Elisa hace lo mismo; Rosten coloca el tablero y ambos caminan por unas calles viejas de la ciudad: - Eli, no te separes de mí. - Elisa acelera el paso y vuelve a ponerse a su altura.**

 **Llegan a un edificio que se supone que estaba abandonado pero estaba lleno de Okupas.**

 **\- E... SI ES ROSTEN - Dice apareciendo un chacal; alto, delgado y de ojos morados; miró a Elisa de arriba abajo: - ¿Y esta monada?**

 **\- Esta monada, me ayudará... - Dice Rosten cogiendo a Eli de los hombros.**

 **\- ¿EN SERIO?...**

 **\- Nadie sospecharía de ella...**

 **\- ¿De qué habláis? - Dice Elisa en alerta.**

 **\- NENA... ¿No te dijo lo que hacíamos?... PERO QUE CHICO TAN MALO - El chacal ríe.**

 **\- Verás Eli... vas a ayudarme a vender droga... - Elisa le mira asustada.**

 **\- ¿QUÉ? - Grita Elisa.**

 **\- TRANQILA NENA... hoy verás todo el prceso... venga, mis pequeños... entren - Dice el chacal divertido.**

 **Alex entró en el instituto; iba a dar una charla sobre el departamento de policía al curso de Elisa; Elisa esto no lo sabía porque era una sorpresa; Alex, acompañada de Andrew y de un tigre, que era el profesor de preparación física, entró al gimnasio; todos los del curso de Elisa, se pusieron en pie; Alex fue al**

 **estrado.**

 **\- Buenos días alumnos y alumnas - Alex buscaba a su hija por las caras de los animales pero no la vió: - Soy la agente Alejandra Fox... agente de policía y secretaria del actual jefe de policía; Jacob Bogo. He venido a hablarles de una profesión que necesita nueva sangre - Tras una hora hablando, fue despedida por aplausos de los alumnos; Alex bajó del estrado y Andrew la abrazó.**

 **\- Estuviste genial... me recordaste a tu época en el partido - Rieron.**

 **\- Creo que me emocioné mucho...**

 **\- Que va, Alex - Dijo el tigre sonriendo: - Ese entusiasmo es el que necesitan estos chicos.**

 **\- Bien... ¿y Elisa? - Dice Alex seria.**

 **\- Pues está con sus compañeros - Dice Andrew.**

 **\- No la ví... siempre se sienta en las primeras filas y con Nick; he visto a Nick pero... no a Elisa...**

 **\- MAMÁ - Robin se acercó; vistiendo la camiseta de deporte y los pantalones deportivos cortos del instituto; su clase entraba ahora al gimnasio.**

 **\- E... Hola Robin - Se abrazaron: - ¿Todo bien?**

 **\- Sí... vamos a jugar al baloncesto... ¿y esa cara?**

 **\- ¿Has visto a Eli? - Robin negó: - Es raro... acabo de dar una charla a su curso y... no la ví. - Nick se les acerca con timidez.**

 **\- Señora Fox... me ha encantado - Alex le gira a verle.**

 **\- Gracias Nick... oye... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

 **\- No sé donde está Eli... desde hace un tiempo ha estado rara... ya no quiere estar conmigo. - Dijo apenado.**

 **Elisa caminaba con Rosten, el chacal y una hiena por la zona de los bajos fondos de la zona forrestal; en eso, ven un coche de la poli; los 4 se esconden en un callejón; Elisa casi grita al ver a Alan que hablaba con 2 lobos.**

 **\- Bien señores, eso es todo - Dice Alan serio.**

 **\- Gracias agente White... sabemos que este barrio es de los peores pero... aún hay animales que queremos la paz - Dice uno de ellos.**

 **\- Lo sé señores Lobúnez... gracias por su colaboración.**

 **\- No hay de qué... sabemos que es fácil vender por aquí droga - Dice el otro lobo: - Y nuestros cachorros ya viven en malas condiciones para ver cómo se vende y consume droga. - Dice el otro lobo.**

 **\- Haremos lo imposible para detener a los que han traído aquí la droga...**

 **\- Puto poli - Dijo la hiena sacando un cuchillo.**

 **\- NO - Dijo Elisa; los 3 le miran.**

 **\- ¿Qué te pasa, zorrita?... los polis son los que arruinan el negocio... - Dijo la hiena con una sonrisa burlona.**

 **\- Ella tiene razón... cálmate Banzai (NA: Obvio XD) no queremos asesinar a nadie... de momento - Dijo el chacal.**

 **\- Pero Robert...**

 **\- SIN PEROS - La hiena bufó pero asintió bajando las orejas.**

 **Alan se metió en el coche (no era patrulla, era un coche normal) y se fue.**

 **/Menos mal/ pensó Elisa.**

 **Todos salían del instituto; Elisa vio que Alex esperaba apoyada en la furgoneta para ir a casa; Alex estaba seria; eso era raro en ella porque siempre sonreía**

 **al ver a los pequeños; Xander llegó corriendo y abrazó a Alex; Alex le sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo y revolviéndole el pelo de la cabeza; Elisa llegó hasta ellos.**

 **\- Hola - Dijo Elisa.**

 **\- Hola... Xander, ¿puedes buscar a Mark? - Xander asintió y salió corriendo: - ¿Te gustó la charla de hoy?**

 **\- ... ¿Qué charla?**

 **\- La que di sobre el cuerpo de policía... ¿donde estabas? - Dijo Alex muy seria.**

 **\- Pues... verás... Estudiando en la biblioteca...**

 **\- ¿Crees que soy tonta?... espero que no te estés metiendo en líos. - Saray llegó hablando con James.**

 **\- Hola mamá.**

 **\- Hola tita.**

 **\- Hola chicos - Alex los abrazó: - Elisa, luego hablaremos con Thomas y Olivier.**

 **\- ¿Por faltar a una charla?**

 **\- Por hacer novillos... sé que te ausentaste toda la mañana. Me llamó Andrew... ¿y qué pasa con Nick?; me dijo que estaba preocupado. Y sé que no has entregado exámenes ni trabajo. Hablaremos en casa, sube al coche - Alex lo dijo seria y decepcionada.**

 **Elisa alucinó porque en el despacho de Thomas estaban todos los adultos y Bogo.**

 **\- Solo por hacer novillos...**

 **\- Sé que te juntas con los okupas de los bajos fondos - Habló el búfalo sin rodeos: - Y sé que te han dado hoy una cosa. - Elisa miró a Alex; ella la miraba con la mirada triste y decepcionada; detrás de ella, Alan la abrazaba por los hombros y miraba igual a Elisa.**

 **\- Elisa - Dijo muy serio Thomas: - ¿Qué es lo que te dieron y donde está?**

 **\- Está en mi mochila...**

 **\- TRÁELO - Habló cn furia, Olivier. Elisa se fue a su cuarto; Thomas se acercó a Alex y la abrazó.**

 **\- Nena... no tienes la culpa de nada...**

 **\- Nadie lo tiene, Alex... solo Elisa - Habló Bogo suavizando el tono. Elisa regresó y abrió la mochila, mostrando una bolsa con varias piedras de droga.**

 **\- ¿Sabes que es eso? - Dijo serio Bruce.**

 **\- Sé que es droga... pero me dijeron que es una droga blanda...**

 **\- ES UNA DROGA PELIGROSA, ELISA - Dijo serio Alan: - Esta droga vuelve muy adictos a sus consumidores y los mata poco a poco. - Bogo cogió la bolsa.**

 **\- Queda confiscada y tú, estás detenida... vas a ayudarnos a atrapar a la banda y en vez de estar 3 años en prisión, rebajarás tu condena a uno en un centro de menores. - Dijo Bogo muy serio. Elisa bajó las orejas.**

 **\- Yo... yo...**

 **\- De momento, estás castigada... vete a tu cuarto - Dijo Thomas muy serio.**

 **\- Lo siento... yo...**

 **\- Elisa, por favor, vete - Habló Alex conteniendo las lágrimas.**

 **Bogo se reunió con Alex, Thomas, Olivier y Alan en el despacho de Thomas.**

 **\- Alex necesito que Elisa baje y me diga donde está el piso okupa... esta noche haremos una redada - Dice Bogo serio: - Alan, ve a por ella - Alan asiente y se va muy serio.**

 **Alan entra al cuarto de Elisa, ella estaba tumbada en la cama.**

 **\- Vamos, Bogo te requiere - Elisa le mira asustada; jamás había visto a Alan tan serio.**

 **\- Alan... yo...**

 **\- cállate - Dice Alan: - Ya hiciste bastante. - Elisa asiente y le sigue al despacho de Thomas.**

 **\- Necesitamo la ubicación exacta - Dice Bogo; Elisa ve a Thomas, Olivier, Alex y Alan.**

 **\- ELISA SOLO INDICA EN EL MAPA - Grita con furia Thomas, Elisa asiente y en el mapa, indica una zona de edificios antiguos.**

 **\- ¿CUÁL ES EL EDIFCIO? - Grita Thomas.**

 **\- EL NUMERO 10... JUSTO EL QUE ESTÁ FRENTE AL ANTIGUO CENTRO COMERCIAL**

 **\- No era tan complicado**

 **\- Te quedarás aquí, Elisa... y mañana, cuando hayamos interrogado y arrestado a todos, vendrás para internarte en el centro de menores. No te haremos un juicio por que nos has ayudado y... porque creo que ya tienes bastante - Dice Bogo serio: - Alan, te espero a las 8 en comisaría con el comando especial.**

 **\- Claro jefe...**

 **\- Alex, necesito que vayas a comisaría para preparar el papeleo para ingresos en calabozo esta noche**

 **\- Claro jefe... voy ya si quiere - Dice Alex seria.**

 **Alex salió del metro enfrente de la comisaría; suspiró.**

 **\- ¿ALEX? - Alex se gira y se encuentra con Zareb.**

 **\- Zareb...**

 **\- ¿Y esa cara?... ¿qué ocurre?**

 **\- Nada... he de ir a hacer papeleo... nada más...**

 **\- ¿Y por eso estás llorando? - Zareb la abraza contra él y Alex, se derrumba.**

 **\- Ya nena... seguro que tiene arreglo... tranquila...**

 **\- Elisa... Eli se metió en un problema... irá a un centro de menores... - Zareb le mira alucinado.**

 **\- ¿TAN GRAVE ES? - Alex asiente: - ¿Y no podéis hacer nada?**

 **\- Convencimos a Bogo de bajarle a solo un año la condena... he de irme Zareb...**

 **\- NO... Alex, mírate... estás fatal... te invito a tomar algo y...**

 **\- Mejor no... gracias Zareb pero... no quiero nada.**

 **\- Llámame si necesitas hablar - Alex asiente y lo abraza con fuerza.**

 **\- Gracias Zareb**

 **Alex estaba en la oficina cuando llaman a la puerta.**

 **\- Adelante - Bruce entra con una bandeja con 2 cafés; él vestía de policía.**

 **\- Nena... ¿cómo estás?**

 **\- Algo mejor... gracias. - Coge un café: - Bruce... ¿qué hice mal?**

 **\- NENA... Nadie hizo nada mal... Elisa se ha desviado un poco pero... volverá al camino.**

 **\- Le meterán en un sitio horrible... debería de haberle prestado más atención...**

 **\- NO... Alex, no te eches la culpa... no lo permito - Alan entró.**

 **\- Preciosa... - Alex y él se abrazaron: - Shhh todo estará bien...**

 **\- Kellan será su monitor - Ambos miran a Bruce. - Este año quería hacer algo distinto y lo envían como monitor de chicos del centro de menores. Hablo**

 **con Bogo y que Eli esté en su grupo.**

 **\- No quiero ningún favor más, Bruce - Dice Alex seria.**

 **\- Solo se lo diré... que Bogo haga lo que quiera - Bruce sonríe.**

 **\- Hazlo, Bruce - Dice Alan; Bruce asiente y se va: - Toca ser fuerte por los demás... sé que presienten algo y... Elisa ya está aquí... en el despacho con Bogo.**

 **Era la hora acordada, 4 coches de paisano estaban en la calle frente al edificio.**

 **\- ¿Listos, caballeros? - Habla Alistair a un conjunto de lobos listos para entrar; entre ellos, Alan.**

 **\- Sí, señor - Aúllan todos ellos.**

 **\- ¿Equipo Alpha? - Dice Bogo mirando a Alistair.**

 **\- Estamos listos, señor - Dice Alistair serio.**

 **\- ¿Equipo de refuerzo?**

 **\- Preparados, señor - Habla Bruce; tras él, había unas hienas (entre ellas Hanna y Alec) y varios tigres y leones; y también están Nick y Rex.**

 **\- Bien... a la de 3... 3 - Entran rompiendo la puerta y pillan a un grupo de animales fabricando droga; los detienen; entre ellos, está Rosten; él es sujetado por Nick y Rex.**

 **\- SOY MENOR - Grita Rosten.**

 **\- Habrá que comprobarlo - Dice Rex.**

 **\- De momento, calladito y quietecito o podremos usarlo en tu contra - Dice Nick serio.**

 **Alex reunió a Robin, Mark y Elisa en el despacho de Thomas; eran los mayores e iban a saber la verdad; Alex entró con Thomas; Thomas cerró la puerta.**

 **\- Hoy nos hemos enterado de que Elisa estaba metida en un buen lío... omitiré los detalles pero... vamos a decir a los demás jóvenes que se va un año de intercambio... sin embargo, irá a un centro de menores - Dice Alex abatida.**

 **\- ¿QUÉ? - Grita Robin alucinado.**

 **\- Sí... estaba metida en asuntos muy feos... y Bogo nos hizo el favor de que estará solo un año - Dice Thomas serio; Mark y Saray abrazan a Alex.**

 **\- Necesitamos que no digáis nada y que... disimuléis. Os lo hemos dicho porque tenéis el derecho a saberlo - Dice Alex intentando no llorar.**

 **\- No te preocupes... - Dice Saray triste.**

 **\- Thomas... Robin, ¿os importa dejarnos solos? - Los 2 asienten y salen cerrando la puerta: - Zareb me vio mal y le dije que iban a internar a Elisa... se portó**

 **muy bien conmigo... pude que... lo veáis más seguido.**

 **\- Si te ayuda... - Dice Mark serio.**

 **\- Necesitaré un psicólogo y sé que él me ayudará... aunque sea solo a desahogarme. Alan ya lo sabe; no le hace gracia pero... lo entiende.**

 **\- Mamá, tienes nuestro apoyo - Dice Mark.**

 **\- Sí... - Los 3 se abrazan.**

 **Robin entró en el cuarto de Elisa.**

 **\- ¿Qué hiciste? - Robin cierra la puerta y la mira serio.**

 **\- No importa...**

 **\- SI IMPORTA... MAMÁ ESTÁ DEVASTADA... y te llevan a un reformatorio... y tienes el morro, de decirle este verano a papá Thomas que él era un criminal.**

 **\- ESTABA HARTA DEL ACOSO, ROBIN...**

 **\- ¿CREES QUE NO LO ESTOY YO TAMBIÉN? - Thomas entró en el cuarto.**

 **\- No gritéis... los otros se están acostando - Dice serio Thomas. Robin mira serio a Elisa y se va.**

 **\- ROB... ESPERA**

 **\- NO, ELISA... No quiero ni verte - Dice Robin. Elisa se acurruca a llorar.**

 **\- Déjame sola, por favor...**

 **\- Espero que hayas aprendido de todo esto. - Thomas se empieza a ir.**

 **\- NO TE VAYAS, PAPÁ - Elisa lo abraza por detrás llorando; Thomas se gira y la abraza contra él; ambos, llorando.**

 **\- Si eres buena, en unos meses te sueltan... creo que Bruce habló con Bogo para que te ponga en un grupo especial y... que tu monitor será Kellan. - Elisa le mira.**

 **\- NO... me muero si sabe que...**

 **\- Elisa... hiciste algo mal pero... saldrás de esta.**

 **\- Mamá... me odia... y papá Oli**

 **\- NO... solo dales tiempo a digerirlo... todos estamos aún en shock. Pero siempre te vamos a querer.**

 **Un mes después; Alex entró en el centro de menores con Zareb; habían dicho que cada nuevo en el centro debería de hacerse un test psicológico con algún psicólogo de fuera del centro; Alex y Zareb entraron en una sala con mesas y sillas; donde otros jovenes hablaban con sus familiares; Elisa apareció; Alex se levantó y se abrazaron.**

 **\- Mamá... volviste a venir...**

 **\- Claro que sí... hoy vas a hablar con Zareb - Elisa le miró curiosa.**

 **\- Nos pidieron que un psicólogo externo al centro hablara contigo - Explicó Zareb.**

 **\- ¿Y solo puede él?**

 **\- Las cosas han mejorado - Dice Alex sonriendo; Elisa se sienta frente a Zareb; Alex se levanta.**

 **\- ¿Mamá?**

 **\- No puedo estar presente y... tengo tutoría con tu tutor. - Alex llamó a un despacho.**

 **\- Adelante - Alex entró y Kellan la abrazó al verla.**

 **\- Menos mal que está contigo - Dice Alex emocionada.**

 **\- Sí... esto Alex, no está tan mal y... Elisa está muy arrepentida... si puedo hacerlo, tendrá un permiso en Navidades para estar las 2 semanas con la familia y podrá salir en primavera, unos meses antes de lo acordado.**

 **\- Os estáis volcando con ella.**

 **\- Tuvo un error grave... ya pagó por él. Y ha recuperado todas las materias. Vuelve a ser la misma.**

 **NOTA: ¿Y BIEN?... ¿Qué os ha parecido?. Pronto más.**

 **Gracias a M. , Jair 937 y Lyon Wolf (QUIEN ERES? XD).**

 **M. : Espero que este te haya gustado. ELISA SE METE EN LÍOS. Quería hacer algo más largo pero... ver mal a Eli no me gusta.**

 **Jair 937 (de que me suenas?): XD POBRE SAM, ¿NO?. Pronto volverá. (O ESO CREO)**

 **Lyon Wolf (mi chico dulce.): Me centré un poco en Eli pero... pronto sabrás de los demás. Gracias por ser como eres.**


	14. Chapter 14

Elisa salió del centro para ir de vacaciones de Navidad; Alan la había ido a buscar porque Alex no sabía nada; Elisa abrazó a Alan con fuerza y llorando.

\- Shhh tranquila Eli..

\- Gracias por... dejarme ir a casa...

\- Iremos a la casa de tus abuelos... como todos los años... tu madre no sabe nada.

\- ¿Y ESO?

\- Queríamos sorprenderla... - Kellan sale.

\- TÍO ALAN - Se abrazan.

\- ¿TÚ TAMBIÉN VIENES?

\- Claro Eli... me pillé las navidades para ir con la familia. ¿O no quieres?

\- Vas a vigilarme...

\- No sabes cuánto. - Subieron al coche de Alan y fueron hacia la casa.

Alex estaba haciendo los deberes con Xander; le ayudaba a terminar un trabajo en una cartulina.

\- Gracias por ayudarme, mamá.

\- De nada, cielo... me parece bien que os hayan mandado un trabajo sobre lo que queréis ser.

\- Y quiero ser piloto de caza o de cualquier tipo de avión o helicóptero.

\- Lo sé, cielo...

\- Si este verano volvemos con los tíos Lance y Shenzi... ¿puedo pedir a Lance que le ayude a pilotar?

\- ... NO - Dice Alex aterrada.

\- PERO MAMÁ... No pasa nada... Logan me dice que él y su padre lo hacen y...

\- Ya veremos...

\- ... Si saco buenas notas hasta el verano... y si me porto bien... ¿PUEDO? - Dice moviendo la cola. Alex ríe.

\- Ya se verá... tienes que decírselo a tu padre.

\- ... EL SE APUNTARÁ A AYUDARNOS. - Dice Xander eufórico.

\- Hay que acabar el trabajo - Xander asiente y termina de pegar unas fotos. Alex sonríe; Xander era muy bueno y dulce.

\- Mamá os hice chocolate - Robin entró en la sala con una bandeja con 3 tazas de chocolate caliente.

\- Gracias hijo - Dijo Alex sonriendo.

\- SÍ... GRACIAS ROB - Sonrió Xander moviendo la cola. Robin la dejó en una mesa de centro (los deberes los estaban haciendo en una mesa de estudio

grande).

\- Hay que tomarlo caliente - Dijo Alex yendo al sofá junto a Robin que ya había cogido una taza; Xander se sentó con ellos moviendo la cola y cogió otra taza.

\- Sí... papá Olivier ha dicho que hoy de postre va a hacer tiramisú de café y de chocolate. - Dijo Robin alegre.

\- Que bien...

\- Y yo le ayudaré - Dice el zorro alegre.

\- Muy bien, Robin... seguro que os salen muy buenos - Dice Alex.

\- Sí mamá... eso espero.

\- Seguro que sí - Dice Xander: - ¿Vais a necesitar ayuda?

\- No creo... - Al ver que bajaba las orejas: - Pero si necesitamos cualquier cosa, te llamo.

\- GRACIAS - Dijo Xander alegre.

\- Llegamos - Dice Elisa nerviosa.

\- Sí - Dice Alan: - Alex es la única que no sabe que vienes... y todos te quieren ver.

\- Bien... - Salieron del coche. Alan abrió la puerta principal; en ese momento, Thomas salía de su despacho; Elisa al verlo, lo abrazó; Thomas, emocionado, la abrazó contra él.

\- Mi pequeña regresó.

\- Te he echado tanto de menos... has venido mucho a verme pero... no era lo mismo - Dice Elisa emocionada.

\- Lo sé pequeña... me alegro de que estés aquí...

\- ELI - Grita al verla Rita y se abrazan.

\- ¿Te estás portanto bien? - Pregunta Elisa.

\- Claro que sí - Dice Rita sonriendo.

\- ¿Y mamá?

\- En el salón con Xander y Robin. - Dice Rita.

\- Voy a verles - Dice Elisa sonriendo.

\- Voy contigo - Dice Thomas.

\- Claro papá.

Oyen las voces de la sala; ahora con ellos estaba Mark.

\- Yo este trabajo lo hice diciendo que quería ser futbolista - Habla Mark sonriendo.

\- Y yo, de cocinero - Ríe Robin: - Y me ayudó mucho Papá Olivier... a clase, llevé a parte del trabajo, una tarta hecha por mí.

\- Creo que por eso, sacaste un sobresaliente - Ríe Mark.

\- ¿Qué tarta hiciste? - Pregunta Xander.

\- La de galleta con chocolate.

\- OOOO QUE BUENA ES ESA - Dice Xander moviendo la cola.

\- Fue la primera vez que la hizo solo - Dice Alex sonriendo: - Olivier solo le observaba pero... Robin la hizo solo y todo el proceso fue fotrografiado por Jackson.

\- Por si nadie se creía que había hecho esa tarta - Sonríe Robin. En eso, abren la puerta; entró Thomas.

\- ¿Habéis tomado chocolate y ni me invitásteis? - Dice burlón.

\- Te llevé un capucchino - Dice Robin sonriendo.

\- Cierto... pero no me dijiste que ibas a merendar aquí con ellos. - Vio el trabajo de Xander.

\- ¿PILOTO?... Pensaba que ibas a ser actor o músico.

\- Eso en mi tiempo libre - Ríe Xander: - Quiero pilotar un avión o helicóptero.

\- Pues te pega ser actor - Dice Mark: - Ligarías mucho. No tanto si eres futbolista pero... - Ríen.

\- Ni caso, Xan - Dice Robin alegre: - Sé lo que quieras ser.

\- Sí - Elisa entra.

\- ELI - Xander la abraza con fuerza y moviendo la cola.

\- HOLA CAMPEÓN... HAS CRECIDO - Dice Elisa moviendo la cola. Se separan; Robin y Mark abrazan a Elisa; ella, muy emocionada, los abraza.

\- Que bien que estés en casa - Dice Mark emocionado. Se separan y Alex y Elisa se funden en un abrazo; ambas llorando emocionadas.

\- No... sabía que... venías...

\- Me dieron permiso...

\- Menos mal... - Olivier entra.

\- ELISA - Elisa se separa de Alex y se abraza a Olivier con fuerza.

\- Papá Olivier... te he echado tanto de menos.

\- Y yo a ti, pequeña.

Todos se acostaban; Elisa entró en su cuarto; estaba igual a cómo lo dejó; Saray entró tras ella.

\- Eli...

\- QUE SUSTO.

\- Perdona... ¿has visto a mi padre?... sé que es tu psicólogo.

\- Sí...

\- Pues a nosotros ni nos vino a ver. - Elisa la abraza.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

\- No... no te proecupes... oye... ¿estás bien?; estás más delgada.

\- Sí... hago mucho deporte... Y... QUIERO SER POLI - Ríe Elisa.

\- ¿EN SERIO? - Ríen.

Alex se acurruca junto a Alan.

\- Gracias por traerla - Alex le besa.

\- No fui solo yo, linda - Alan la abraza.

\- Aún así... sé que tuviste mucho que ver - Alex se pone sobre Alan: - ¿O me equivoco?

\- No, preciosa... no te equivocas - Se besan dulcemente.

Bruce hablaba con Kellan en el cuarto de Kellan.

\- Gracias por cuidar de Eli.

\- No hay de qué... no he de hacer mucho... no es problemática y se habla con los más tranquilos... se ha unido a Lyon y a Mary; un lobo y otra zorra que

son algo frikis y que hackearon unos ordenadores. Son buenos críos.

\- Mañana pasará el día con Alex, Thomas y Olivier... Alex no lo sabe pero... Bogo le concedió el día libre - Ríen.

\- Por cierto, linda... mañana libras - Sonríe Alan: - Pasarás el día con Eli, Thomas y Olivier.

\- GRACIAS - Se besan dulcemente.

Elisa se acurrucó en su cama y sonrió.

FLASH BACK

Elisa acababa de entrar en el reformatorio; fue conducida a una habitación donde había una loba café y blanca de ojos grises y pinta de matona; una hiena

rayada de color marrón y negro con ojos violetas y llena de piercings y una zorra roja, algo más baja que ella y algo más gordita; de ojos marrones oscuros; la zorra,

parecía no encajar.

\- Ella es Elisa... portaros bien con ella - Dijo la guardia; una doberman con pinta de ser muy dura; ella se fue.

\- JA, BIENVENIDA - Dijo con burla la hiena; se rió con la loba.

\- Mira Mary... está tan asustada como tú... MIRA COMO TIEEEEEMBLA - Rió la loba; la zorra no les prestó atención; solo estaba tumbada en su litera. La loba y la hiena rieron y se fueron a su litera; Elisa se fue a la litera de encima de Mary.

\- Hola - Dijo Elisa; Mary la miró.

\- Hola - Dijo con voz dulce y suave.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ... Maté a muchos - Dice Mary seria; Elisa se tensa: - A muchos jugadores del Call of duty; pirateé el servidor y... maté a muchos en el campo de batalla. ¿Y tú?

\- Bueno... yo... yo... me metí en una banda de los bajos fondos e... iba a vender droga. - Dijo con miedo.

\- No te habrá caído mucho si no conseguiste vender - Dice Mary sonriendo.

Iban al comedor; allí, en las clases y patio, estaban con los machos; Mary guió a Elisa a una mesa donde un lobo color café oscuro con café claro, ojos amarillos y gafas, comía de forma educada.

\- Lyon... es Elisa... Elisa, éste es Lyon... - Lyon las miró.

\- Hola - Dijo algo sonrojado.

\- Hola - Dijo Elisa.

\- Él también mató a muchos - Ríe Mary sentándose junto a Lyon con una bandeja de comida; Elisa se sentó frente a Mary.

\- Y por meternos en el ordenador de la ZPD y de la ZIA

\- VENGA YA - Dijo Elisa burlona.

\- Sí... solo fueron un par de veces... para cotillear - Dice Mary sonriendo.

\- Pero nos pillaron y... aquí estamos. - Dice Lyon: - Al menos estamos juntos - Miró a Mary sonriendo.

\- Sino, no hubieras sobrevivido...

\- ¿Y TÚ SÍ? - Ríen.

END FLASH BACK

Elisa sonrió recordando a ese par; la zorra y el lobo enseguida se hicieron sus amigos y gracias a ellos, la vida en el reformatorio, no era tan mala.

Siempre se andaban picando el uno al otro y Elisa sospechaba que en verdad, se querían pero que no se atrevían a decir sus sentimientos.

NOTA: OK Algo corto pero... ¿os ha gustado?.

Próximamente haré uno (o 2) capítulos de navidad y pondré a Elisa con Mary y Lyon.

Lyon Wold (QUIEN ERES? XD): Elisa ya va por la senda buena. Como ves, al final, nos incluímos un poco XD

Jair 932 (Otro que ni idea de quien es XD): Las tramas de mis fics van a su bola; por eso, Zareb es más bueno o más malo en algunas XD.


	15. Chapter 15

Elisa despertó; miró su móvil y vio que eran las 10 de la mañana; se levantó y oyó pasos; Olivier entró en su cuarto con una bandeja

con un desayuno.

\- WAO - Dice Elisa moviendo la cola.

\- Hola linda... supusimos que ibas a dormir más.

\- Gracias papá Olivier... qué pinta tiene.

\- Cuando acabes, te duchas y te vistes y... salimos de compras. Alex quiere mimarte.

\- Bien... gracias por todo.

Elisa bajó ya vestida y con la bandeja vacía; vio a Alex, Thomas y Olivier hablando en la sala.

\- Ya estoy lista - Elisa vestía una sudadera gris, camiseta azul y vaqueros.

\- Bien... vámonos - Dice Thomas; él vestía una camisa azul oscuro, blazer gris clara y chinos grises oscuros (los chinos son un tipo de pantalón

entre formal e informal); Olivier iba casi como Thomas pero su camisa era amarilla claro y la blazer y los chinos, azules oscuros; Alex vestía una

camisa blanca, chaqueta azul cielo y vaqueros.

\- ¿Y Kellan? - Pregunta Elisa.

\- Fue a la comisaría para ayudar a Bogo - Dice Alex.

\- ¿No le dejan descansar?

\- Lo hará a partir de mañana - Dice Olivier sonriendo.

Los 4 suben al coche de Thomas; él iba conduciendo; a su lado, iba Olivier y detrás, las chicas.

-Mamá gracias por... haberme ayudado y... no haberme dejado las navidades allí metida - Dice Elisa cabizbaja.

\- Eli... has pasado un bache; sé que estás arrepentida y que vuelves a ser la de siempre. - Dice Alex cogiéndola de la pata: - Soy tu madre y no

dejaré de apoyarte. - Elisa y ella se abrazan emocionadas.

\- Nosotros también te apoyamos - Dice Thomas emocionado.

\- Sí... - Añade Olivier: - Siempre serás nuestra pequeña.

\- Gracias - Dice Elisa con un hilo de voz.

Saray y Mark no tenían una hora de clase porque el profesor había faltado y les habían dado a la clase, una hora libre.

Ambos se sentaron en el césped.

\- No sé... que se hayan ido con Eli a pasar el día - Dice Saray: - Que está en un centro de menores.

\- Ya... pero... ha cambiado.

\- Lo sé... pero como que no ha tenido consecuencias.

\- ¿Te parece poco estar allí metida?

\- A ver Mark... no digo que no quiero que esté con nosotros... pero parece que le premiarán.

\- No es así... y lo sabes...

Robin estaba corrigiendo unos deberes de mates; el profesor, un alce, lo miraba sonriendo; en primera fila había una zorra albina sonriendo, al igual que una gacela y una lince; Robin acabó de corregir.

\- Bien Wilde... perfectos - Dice el alce.

\- Como siempre - Rio un lobo de última fila.

\- WILDE... PELOOOOOOOOOOTA. - Gritó una hiena riendo. Robin rodó los ojos y se fue a sentarse en su sitio (junto a la gacela).

\- No les hagas caso - Dijo la gacela en bajo.

\- No lo hago - Contestó Robin: - Les jode que les supere en todo - Rieron en bajo.

Era la hora de la comida y Alex, Elisa, Olivier y Thomas comían en el restaurante de Olivier; en un reservado.

\- Así que... mañana nos iremos a Forrestland - Dice Elisa.

\- Sí... ¿te apetece? - Contesta Olivier.

\- CLARO... los abuelos saben que... - Preguntó Elisa bajando las orejas.

\- Sí lo saben, nena... pero... saben que has vuelto al buen camino - Habla Thomas cogiendo de la pata a Elisa.

\- No sé si voy a poder mirarles a la cara...

\- Eli... estuve en una situación parecida... bueno; la mía, fue peor... te acogerán como siempre - Dice Olivier.

Ya era por la tarde y todos llegaban a casa.

\- VACACIONES - Gritó Mark eufórico.

\- SÍ... MAÑANA VAMOS A FORRESTLAND - Gritó Xander moviendo la cola.

\- Sí y será genial - Dijo Rita alegre.

\- Kellan, ¿haremos guerra de nieve? - Pregunta sonriendo Xander.

\- CLARO ENANO... Si hay nieve, la haremos... - Contesta la hiena joven.

\- WOOO ME PIDO CON KELL - Gritan James y D.I.C.K riendo.

\- A MERENDAR - Dijo Olivier desde la cocina: - OS HICE CHOCOLATE Y BIZCOCHOS. - Todos fueron al comedor; Elisa los esperaba ya con la mesa puesta; todos se sentaron a merendar.

\- ¿Todo bien en el colegio? - Preguntó Elisa con timidez.

\- Sí - Respondieron todos.

\- Eli... SAQUÉ UN 10 EN EN TRABAJO - Dijo Xander.

\- GENIAL, XANDER.

\- ¿Y qué tal tu dia? - Preguntó Jandry

\- Bien... fui al centro comercial, luego comimos en el restaurante de Olivier y luego, fuimos a hacer compra. - Dijo Elisa con timidez.

\- QUE MORRO... - Dice Rita: - Todo un día con mamá...

\- Pero aguantando a Thomas y a Olivier - Ríe Mark.

\- OYE - Dice entrando Thomas; todos rien.

\- PILLAAAADA... Lo siento. - Ríe Mark.

\- YA, ya... lo siento y te partes de risa. - Thomas cogió un trozo de bizcocho.

\- YO QUIERO ESO - Bruce entró y se comió medio bizcocho de un bocado.

\- PAPÁ - Gritó Kyra riendo.

\- No es mi culpa que Olivier haga estas delicias.

\- Nos das mal ejemplo - Dice James riendo.

\- Pos no me sigáis - Ríe Bruce.

Todos se acostaban; Elisa estaba ya en su cama cuando llamaron a su puerta.

\- Adelante - Entra Saray: - SARY.

\- Hola Eli... perdóname.

\- ¿Por?

\- Hoy me he puesto muy celosa por que te hubieras ido con mamá, Olivier y Thomas... sé en donde estás y... me he sentido mal con que te hubieras

ido con ellos. Pero he entendido de que te arrepientes de lo que te hiciste y que... hacer cosas cotidianas y salir de casa te vienen bien... - Elisa la abrazó emocionada.

\- Sary, eres mi hermana... no me tienes que pedir perdón. - Dice Elisa sonriendo.

\- Si que debo, Eli... ojalá salgas pronto de ahí. - Habla Saray emocionada.

\- ¿REUNIÓN DE HERMANAS Y NO ME AVISÁIS? - Habla Rita desde la puerta sonriendo.

\- ANDA, VEN AQUÍ, CHIQUITINA - Ríe Elisa; Rita corre y se lanza a la cama, abrazando a Elisa y a Saray.

Alex y Alan se besaban en su cuarto.

\- Te amo, linda... entonces, tu día, con Eli y esos dos; ¿bien? - Rió Alan.

\- Fenomenal... Eli merecía algo de relax.

\- Si... - Alex se puso sobre Alan sonriendo.

\- Oye Al... ¿estás muy cansado?

\- No... ¿por?

\- CALLA - Alex le besó dulcemente y Alan profundizó el beso; Alan se puso sobre ella y empezó a besarle por el cuello y haciéndola reír; en eso,

llamaron; Alan bufó.

\- ¿SÍ?

\- SOY YO - Dijo Robin.

\- A... - Alex se sentó en la cama, y Alan, igual: - Pasa hijo. - Robin entró con una gran sonrisa.

\- Mamá... mañana, ¿puedo ir con Kyra en su coche?.

\- Claro... ¿estáis?... - Dijo Alex.

\- Sí... Kellan y Bruce me amenazaron pero... sí... estamos juntos. - Robin y Alex se abrazaron.

\- Me encanta Kyra... es my buena cría. Debes de cuidarla...- Dice Alex sonriendo.

\- E... Y ella, cuidarle a él... que Rob es muy bueno - Habla Alan sonriendo.

\- ESO... Yo también soy muy bueno - Rio Robin: - Ahora he de decírselo a Olivier y a Thomas...

\- Lo entenderán - Dice Alex sonriendo.

\- Eso espero... lo del verano fue un poco rollo pero... ahora queremos estar en serio. - Dice Robin.

\- ¿Y ya lo saben Bruce y Rex? - Pregunta Alan curioso.

\- Kyra está con ellos. - Dice Robin.

\- Y por eso, queremos intentarlo - Dice Kyra con timidez.

\- ES GENIAL KY - Dice sonriendo Rex.

\- Sí... Robin es muy buen chico... hacéis muy buena pareja - Habla Bruce.

\- GRACIAS - Los abrazó Kyra: - Lo quiero de verdad.

Thomas y Olivier se besaban en la cama; Thomas estaba sobre Olivier y le besaba por el cuello.

\- Mmmm - Suspira Olivier: - Sigues siendo tan salvaje.

\- No iba a cambiar con los años - Se besan.

\- No... pero...creía que te podía domesticar...

\- JA, ¿TÚ Y CUANTOS MÁS?´- Ríen; llaman a la puerta: ¿SÍ?

\- Soy yo...

\- Pasa Robin - Dice Olivier y ambos zorroos adultos se sientan en la cama; Robin entra.

\- Kyra y yo vamos a salir en serio. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que nos queremos y... vamos a intentarlo. - Habla Robin con timidez.

\- ¿Seguro?... sois muy jóvenes - Contesta Olivier.

\- Muy seguro.

\- Si la quieres, te apoyamos - Dice sonriendo Thomas.

\- Sí... pero ahora, ha dormir... que ya es tarde y mañana madrugamos para un largo viaje - Dice Olivier.

\- Bien... buenas noches. - Los abraza.

Elisa no podía dormir y bajó a la cocina; encendió una pequeña lámpara y se puso un vaso de leche; se sentó en una pequeña mesa y suspiró.

En eso, se abrió la puerta.

\- A... eres tú, pequeña - Dice sonriendo Eduard.

\- Sí...

\- ¿No puedes dormir? - Eduard se puso un vaso de zumo y se sentó frente a ella.

\- No... es que... estoy nerviosa... no sé cómo me recibirán los abuelos...

\- Pues... como todos. Eli; todos cometemos errores y... tú has vuelto al buen camino. Todos te apoyamos.

\- Ed... solo que... no me siento como antes... el ambiente con los demás, con los que son más o menos de mi edad, está enrarecido. Los adultos,

sí; me tratáis como antes pero... ellos...

\- Eli... dales tiempo. No te agobies... - Elisa asintió.

\- Ed... mañana... ¿puedo ir contigo y con Jackson?

\- Claro que sí...

\- GRACIAS - Elisa lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- VAYA PAR - Dice en el marco de la puerta, Charly.

\- Los mejores - Ríe Eduard.

\- CLARO - Dice Elisa chocando con Eduard.

\- No me gustáis ni un pelo... ¿a quién poníais verde? - Charly se pone un vaso de leche.

\- A tí - Ríen ambos.

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAAALA... ¿A MÍ?; ¿POR QUÉ?

\- Por escandaloso - Entra Thomas sonriendo; se puso una copa de leche.

\- QUE PIJO ERES PA TODO. - Ríe Charly: - No te pones un vaso de leche como un animal normal... NOOOO; en una copa.

\- Tengo clase en todo lo que hago. Deberías de saberlo, querido cuñado - Sonríe Thomas.

\- Y por eso, todos te envidian - Entra Alan sonriendo.

\- JA, ¿Tú no me envidias, querido? - Ríe Thomas.

\- ... NAH - Ríe Alan.

\- ANDA QUE NO - Ríe Elisa.

\- PERO ELI... ¿AHORA TE PONES DE SU PARTE?... SI LE PONES VERDE - Ríe Alan.

\- Me sobornó - Todos ríen.

Ya por la mañana, todos se van a Forrestland en distintos coches.

\- Eli, ¿por qué quisiste venir con nosotros? - Pregunta Jackson.

\- Porque así no me preguntaban tanto o me miraban como mal... Jandry, Sary, Melly y Kyra están raras conmigo. Los chicos, no tanto... pero ellas...

\- Dales tiempo, cielo - Dice Eduard.

\- Además... quería un viaje tranquilo y... poder dormir aquí... vuestro coche es comodísimo.

\- ¿Ves? - Ríe Eduard.

\- ¿VIS? - Contesta riendo Jackson: - Eli, este coche lo eligió Ed... yo quería uno más deportivo.

\- Pues hicisteis bien a comprar éste - Rie Eli por la cara de Jackson.

\- ¿LE SOBORNASTE?

\- ¿YO?... ¿Un poco? - Ríen.

\- Mamá... ¿por qué Eli fue con los tíos? - Pregunta Xander.

\- Porque también quiere pasar un rato con ellos - Dice Alex.

\- Nosotros queríamos ir con ella - Dice Rita.

\- Bueno... luego hablamos con Eli y que venga aqui con vosotros - Dice Alan sonriendo.

\- ¿Y Robin porqué va con Kyra y James aquí? - Pregunta Xander.

\- JA, ¿NO ME PREFIERES AL SERIO DE ROB? - Ríe James (iba atrás del todo con Saray y Mark).

\- Robin es mi hermano...

\- Pero es un rollo

\- No siempre - Ríen.

Kyra y Robin se cogieron de las patas; delante, Bruce conducía y Rex miraba el móvil.

\- Oye Robin... esta vez... ¿vamos en serio?

\- Sí...

\- Bien... porque te quiero mucho.

\- OOOOOO - Dice Rex sonriendo.

\- PAPÁ - Dice sonrojada Kyra; Bruce soltó una risilla.

\- PILLAAAAAAAAADA, REXITO.

Pararon a comer; Xander abrazó a Elisa.

\- Luego... ¿vienes con nosotros? - Dice el lobito.

\- ¿Y dejar solos a Jack y a Ed? - Ríe Eli.

\- Anda - Dice Rita: - Te hemos hechado de menos.

\- NO ME MIRÉIS ASÍ - Ríe Elisa: - ... AAAAAAAAGGG GANÁSTEIS, VOY CON VOSOTROS.

-TOMA - Ríen Xander y Rita.

\- TÍO THOMAS, LA MIRADA DE PERRITO NUNCA FALLA - Grita Rita; Thomas ríe.

\- Vaya ejemplo eres - Ríe Jackson.

\- El mejor, querido cuñado.

\- Papá... luego vamos con vosotros - Dice Olivier acercándose a Thomas.

\- Claro hijo... pero no hagáis cosas manuales - Ríe Thomas al ver a Robin y a Kyra rojos.

\- JA, No te metas con ellos - Dice Alex sonriendo.

\- Es que son muy graciosos.

\- THOMAS...

\- A... OK... Perdona hijo.

\- WAO... Mamá te maneja - Dice Robin: - ¿Y tú eras peligroso? - Ríe.

\- Oooo si supieras mi lado oscuro... pero a tu madre, le gustaba en ese plan. ¿O no querida? - Dice Thomas.

\- ... NO - Ríe Alex.

\- WAAAAAAAAAALA

\- A mi, quien me gustaba era Alan - Alex y Alan se besan.

Llegaron de noche y fueron recibidos por una cena y abrazos de Adam y Amelia; Elisa bajó del coche y suspiró; fue hacia ellos cabizbaja,

con las orejas y la cola gachas.

\- ELISA - Dijo Amelia sonriendo; la abrazó con fuerza: - MI NENITA.

\- Abuela... yo... yo...

\- Shhh nena, no pasa nada... te arrepientes de lo que hiciste y... estás cambiando.

\- ¿Y A MI NO ME ABRAZAS? - Dice Adam sonriendo; Elisa lo abraza con fuerza.

\- OS QUIERO MUCHO.

\- Y nosotros a ti, pequeña... venga, no quiero que pienses en nada más que en divertirte. - Dice Adam.

\- Gracias.

Todos se acostaban en una gran habitación (los jóvenes).

\- TODOS JUNTOS... MOOOOOOOOOOOLA - Grita entusiasmado Xander.

\- Sí... pero tienes que portarte bien - Se tumba a su lado, James.

\- ... ¿Y si no? - El lobito le mira riendo.

\- ... Y SI NO... GUERRA - James empieza a hacerle cosquillas.

\- NOOOOO... JA, JA, JA... PARA JAMES... PAAAAAAAAARA.

\- YA BASTA - Dice entrando Kellan y todos se callan: - PFFF... JA, JA, JA... QUE CAAAAAAAAARAS. - Fue abucheado en plan coña: - Duermo

con vosotros. Y estoy agotado... hoy nada de juerga, dejadme recargar pilas y mañana hacemos juerga.

\- ¿Lo prometes? - Dice Rita acurrucada en una cama junto a la cama de Elisa.

\- ... Si me das un abrazo de lo tuyos... - Rita ríe y lo abraza con fuerzas.

\- OOOO Entonces, sí... lo prometo.

\- Yo también tengo sueño - Bosteza Robin: - A dormir todos.

NOTA: Algo cortito pero... pronto más. ADORO A XANDER XD


	16. Chapter 16

Elisa despertó y vio a todos dormidos (incluso a Kellan); salio de la cama, encíma de su pijama, blanco, se puso una sudadera gris claro; salió del cuarto y fue a la cocina; vio a Alex con Bruce; ambos de pijama y sentados en la mesa de la cocina; Alex con un pijama lila y una bata blanca y Bruce, con una sudadera ancha negra y pantalones de pijama rojos.

\- Me alegra que esté aquí - Dice Alex sonriendo.

\- A todos, loquita.. - Bruce coge cariñosamente a Alex de las patas delanteras:- . Elisa volvió a su ser y merece todo nuestro apoyo. La quiero tanto. - Suspira Bruce.

\- OYE, me pondré celosa - Ríe Alex.

\- JA, a nadie; excepto a Rex, le quiero más que a ti. - Se abrazan riendo.

\- Más te vale... puto pirado.- Alex le da un codazo riendo.

\- Zorra explotadora. - Ríe Bruce.

\- Hola - Entra Elisa sonriendo.

\- Hola Eli... ¿qué desayunas? - Dice Bruce levantándose.

\- Aprovecha que está listo para que le explotes - Ríe Alex.

\- Sabes que Eli no me explotaría. - Habla con burla el hiena.

\- Tengo ADN del mismísimo Thomas Wilde - Ríe Elisa.

\- Uups cieto - Dice Bruce simulando miedo.

\- Anda, ponme un chocolate caliente... - Dice Elisa.

\- Eso te lo hago yo... que a Bruce se le quema - Ríe Alex.

\- ME PASÓ UNA VEZ... ¿SABES? - Habla haciéndose el ofendido, Bruce.

\- ¿Solo una? - Ríe Alex.

\- Zorra que me hace quedar mal... ponme a mí otro. - Bruce se sienta riendo.

\- Hiena explotadora - Ríen.

\- Buenos días - Entra Olivier; llevaba un pijama negro y una bata verde botella: - Mmmm ¿harás chocolate, Al?

\- Sí... ¿quieres uno?

\- Claro... y yo hago tortitas...

\- GENIAL, CUÑADITO - Dice Bruce.

\- A ti no...QUE TE COMES UNAS 500 - Ríe Olivier.

\- Pues haz 520 y las otras 20 os las dejo. - Ríe Bruce.

\- NOP... OK, no me mires así, con esos ojitos, te haré unas.

\- Gracias por el truco, zorrita loquita.

\- De nada, hiena plagiagista.

\- Vaya par - Ríe Elisa.

\- Sin contar a Rex, a quien más quiero es a Alex...

\- Yo a quien más quiero sin contar a Alan, es a Thomas - Ríe Alex.

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALA - Dice ofendido Bruce

\- Lo sé, querida - Thomas entraba en la cocina con Robin; Thomas llevando un pijama negro y una bata roja y Robin, de pantalón de pijama negro, camiseta gris y sudadera blanca. .

\- Hola hermanita - Robin abraza a Elisa.

\- Hola hermano mayor.

\- Papá Oli; ¿te ayudo? - Dice Robin.

\- No... descansa y me ayudas en la comida.

\- Vale...

\- Sí Eli, haré canelones de pavo y queso - Sonríe Olivier.

\- TE QUIERO - Dice Elisa moviendo la cola.

\- Buenos días familia - Entra Alan; besa a Alex por el cuello; Alan llevaba un pijama azul claro: - Mmmm chocolate.

\- Pensaba en dejarte una taza grande para ti.

\- Gracias amor. - Se besan dulcemente.

\- Lobito blanquito... Alex dice que sin contar tú, su favorito es Thomas...

\- Es que Thomas, es un crack - Ríe Alan.

\- WOOOO TU CARA NO TIENE PRECIO - Ríe Thomas.

\- ¿Con qué les sobornaste? - Ríe Bruce

\- Ya no hago eso - Ríe Thomas.

\- Anda que no... Alex, te doy el doble - Ríe Bruce.

\- A Thomas no le hace falta sobornarme - Sonríe Alex.

\- WAAAAAAAAALA YA VAN 2 ZASCAS EN LO QUE LLEVAMOS DE DÍA... ¿LO VEIS NORMAL?

\- Normalísimo - Entra Jandry riendo, vistiendo un pijama verde.

\- Conejita Wilde, no te rías de mi desgracia.

\- No me río... ME PARTO - Ríe.

\- OTRA IGUAL...

\- Pero si en el fondo, sabes que te quieren - Entra riendo Judy; llevaba un pijama rosa.

\- Y sino, ya te quiero yo - Dice Elisa.

\- OOOO QUIERO A TU HIJA, THOMAS - Dice Bruce abrazando a Elisa.

\- Eso sonó fatal - Ríe Jandry.

\- A ti que tienes una mente sucia - Ríe Bruce.

\- Como la tuya, tio - Ríe Jandry.

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALA NO TE JUNTES CON ALEX. - Ríe Bruce.

\- Es mi tía favorita y nos llamamos igual...

\- ¿POR QUÉ NO HAY OTRO BRUCE EN LA FAMILIA?

\- Por que sería como tú y con un pirado, vamos de sobra - Entra Eduard riendo.

\- DEBERÍAS DE APOYARME... AMBOS SOMOS HIENAS.

\- Pero YO soy una hiena centrada.

\- Mira que eres raro - Ríe Bruce.

\- Y por eso, molo.

\- QUE NO TE JUNTES A THOMAS... ES UNA MALA INFLUENCIA

\- La peor - Dicen todos (y Thomas) a la vez y riendo.

\- Panda de pirados - Ríe Bruce.

Cuando todos desayunaron, fueron a hacer distintas cosas.

Xander estaba jugando con Rita, James y Kellan con un balón fuera; los 3 contra Kellan; Robin estaba jugando a las cartas con Elisa, Kyra y D.I.C.K.

\- NOS VOLVISTE A GANAR, ELI - Dice D.I.C.K.

\- Estuve practicando - Sonríe la zorrita.

\- JO... si antes era casi imposible ganarla, ahora sí lo será - Dice el zonejo.

\- Yo le ganaré - Aparece Thomas.

\- UUUU DUELO DE TITANES - Dice moviendo su colita D.I.C.K

Saray estaba con Jandry y Melly leyendo revistas; con ellas, estaba Fred oyendo música en sus auriculares.

\- Se me hace raro verla - Dice Jandry.

\- Y a mí... es raro - Dice Melly.

\- Chicas... sabemos que hizo algo malo pero... está pagando por ellos - Dice Saray.

\- Sí, Saray; pero... es como si los adultos pasaran por alto lo que hizo.

\- ¿Y?... no iba a estar aislada aquí. - Saray se levanta y se sienta junto a Elisa.

\- ¿Vas a panear a papá Thomas?

\- Claro, hermanita.

\- ¿CÓMO QUE CLARO? - Ríe Thomas.

\- Robin, ¿nos ayudas? - Dice Olivier junto a Jack y Eduard.

\- Sí... ya voy... que gane el mejor - Ríe Robin.

\- O sea, yo - Dicen Ely y Thomas a la vez y riendo. Alex sale con Alan, Adam y Amelia; Alan se va a jugar con los de la pelota.

\- Kellan te ayudaré - Ríe Alan.

\- GENIAL, TÍO

\- NO... O NOS GANARÁN - Ríe Xander.

\- ME CAMBIO DE EQUIPO - Ríe Rita.

\- NO VALE ESO, RITA - Dice James.

\- ¿TODOS CONTRA JAMES? - Ríe Rita.

\- TÚ FLIPAS - Ríe James.

\- No sabes cuanto - Dice Rita. Mark sale riendo.

\- ¿Y YO CON QUIEN VOY?

\- WOOO CON NOSOTROS Y CONTRA ALAN Y KELLAN - Grita James chocando con Mark. Alex se sienta a ver el juego de cartas con Adam y Amelia, se va a ver revistas.

\- ¿Jugáis? - Dice Kyara.

\- Yo sí - Dice Adam.

\- Yo me iré en breve con Nick y Rex a hacer compra - Dice Alex.

\- Nena comprad café del que me gusta - Dice Thomas.

\- Vale - Dice Alex.

\- Y cereales de chocolate - Dice Elisa.

\- Bien... - Nick y Rex salen.

\- Ya podemos irnos. - Dice Rex.

\- ¿Podemos ir con vosotros? - Dice Melly.

\- No chicas... solo iremos al supermercado. No tardamos - Dice Nick.

\- Por favor - Dice Jandry.

\- No - Dice Nick.

\- Papá, anda... por favor.

\- ¿Quien me ayuda a hacer galletas? - Dice Ally.

\- YO . Grita D.I.C.K moviendo la colita.

\- ¿Alguien más?

\- Y yo - Dice Saray.

\- GENIAL... Vamos - Dice Ally.

\- ¿Por qué no les dejaste venir? - Dice Alex de copiloto de Nick.

\- Porque no me gusta como están con Eli - Habla Nick serio: - No las he visto hablar con ella.

\- Ya... el ambiente está raro - Dice Alex con tristeza.

\- Alex... Eli merece otra oportunidad y que tú, Thomas, Olivier y Alan que sois sus adultos más importantes le hayáis perdonado, le anima mucho - Dice Rex.

\- Sí... pero ojalá vuelva a llevarse como antes con sus con Kyra se lleva como antes.

\- Kyra es un sol - Sonríe Rex.

\- Se parece a ti - Dice Nick: - Es gris entera y sus ojos, son verdes como los tuyos... ¿no habrás escondido algún lío con una hiena? - Ríe Nick.

\- No... solo con Bruce - Sonríe Rex.

Eli entra en la cocina y sonríe al ver a Olivier cocinando con Robin, Jack y Eduard en la mesa, Ally, , Saray y Bruce hacían galletas.

\- ¿Os ayudo? - Dice Eli sentándose junto a D. .

\- Sí... aplana esa bola de masa - Dice Ally pasándole un rodillo de madera.

\- Vale. - Elisa se remanga y empieza a amasar la masa.

\- Sary, cielo... ve a por los moldes - Dice Ally.

\- Bien... cogeré árboles de navidad y corazoncitos.

\- ¿Por qué corazoncitos? - Dice Bruce.

\- Me gustan los corazones.

\- Por eso eres tan dulce - Dice Ally: - Me recuerdas a Alex a tu edad.

\- ¿Así?

\- Sí... era como tú... callada, tímida y dulce - Sonríe Ally.

\- Aún no fue corrompida por Bruce - Ríe Olivier.

\- PERO SI ME ADORÁIS - Ríe Bruce.

\- Eli voy a tomarme un frappé a la cafetería; ¿vienes? - Dice Thomas entrando.

\- Estoy haciendo galletitas. - Dice Elisa sonriendo.

\- Ve si quieres... ya acabamos nosotros - Dice Ally.

\- O puedo ir yo - Ríe Bruce.

\- ¿Te llamas Elisa?

\- NO Thomas pero... soy mucho más guapo - Todos ríen: - WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALA.

\- Lo siento tío pero Eli es la más guapa de la cocina... el guapo, es Thomas - Ríe Saray.

\- TE GANASTE UN FRAPPÉ, SARY - Dice Thomas abrazando a Saray.

\- Por eso, lo dije.

\- JA, sí que eres como Al - Dice Olivier.

\- Sí... se parece mucho en el carácter. - Dice Eduard.

\- ¿Quienes? - Alex entra con la compra.

\- Sary a ti - Dice Ally

\- Sí... soy yo en modo hiena - Sonríe Alex.

\- Al... ¿quién es el más guapo ahora mismo de la cocina? - Dice Bruce.

\- ... Thomas - Ríe Alex.

\- WAAAAAAAAAA - Ríe Bruce.

Todos comían; Eli hablaba con D.I.C.K.

\- Creo que iré a la academia el año que viene - Dice el zonejo.

\- Siempre quisiste ser poli.

\- Primer zonejo de la historia y primer zonejo policía... MOLO - Ríe D.I.C.K comiendo una zanahoria (las había de aperitivo)

\- D.I.C.K aparentemente eres más zorro y ver a un zorro comiendo zanahorias, es raro - Ríe Melly.

\- Y a una coneja comiendo pescado -Dice D. señalando a Jandry.

\- Soy una corra, hermanito - Ríe Jandri.

Llaman a Alan al móvil, se disculpa y sale a hablar.

\- Alan White al habla... Sí, ¿qué ocurre con Elisa?... ¿EN SERIO?... Ya veo; muchas gracias... Sí, irá a firmar el 7 de Enero y a recoger sus cosas... Muchas gracias director... Sí la controlaremos más...

Si pierde el año escolar pero; estará ayudándonos en la comisaría... A Bogo le gustará la idea... Bien, felices fiestas. - Alan cuelga y vuelve sonriendo a la mesa.

\- ¿Y esa gran sonrisa? - Dice curioso Rex.

\- Acabo de hablar con el director del reformatorio - Todos le miran.

\- ¿Elisa se tiene que volver? - Dice Melly /SIII... Ya no pinta nada aquí. /

\- No... ya no tiene que volver... han revisado su caso y han hablado con sus profesores y compañeros en el reformatorio y... solo tiene que volver a recoger sus cosas. Después de todo, no hizo nada. - Dice Alan.

\- ¿SE QUEDARÁ EN CASA DEFINITIVAMENTE? - Dice Xander moviendo la cola.

\- Sí - Dice Alan sonriendo.

\- GENIAL - Saray abraza a Eli.

\- SÍ... Sin ella la casa estaba rara - Dice Rita.

\- HAY QUE CELEBRARLO - Dice Amelia sonriendo: - Esta tarde te haré la tarta de chocolate que tanto te gusta, Eli.

\- Gracias abuela - Sonríe Eli.

\- No me parece justo - Dice Jandry; todos le miran: - Eli hizo algo malo y... ¿no le pasa nada?

\- Ha estado casi 3 meses en un reformatorio, creo que es justo que salga - Dice serio Fred.

-Estoy con Jandry... si hizo algo malo debe de pagar - Dice seria Melly.

\- Ya ha pagado - Dice Mark serio.

\- Pues en el colegio no queremos que esté con nosotras. - Dice Jandry.

\- YA PARAD - Dice Kyra seria: - OK, cometió un error... pero no hay que atormentarla...

\- Tienen razón... no tengo hambre - Elisa se va al cuarto.

\- Eli - Dice Alex triste.

\- Voy con ella - Dice Alan yéndose.

\- Alucino - Dice Nick: - Jandry sabes mi historia...

\- Tú no ibas a vender droga...

\- Pero era estafador.. y no pagé nada por mis crímenes... y jamás me lo has reprochado.

\- Y todos sabéis como era yo antes - Dice Thomas: - Y todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

Alan llama al cuarto de los jóvenes.

\- Eli...

\- Quiero estar sola, papá Alan. - Alan entra.

\- No les hagas caso... a los demás nos alegró mucho la noticia. - Elisa lo abraza y Alan la abraza contra él: - Shhh tranquila...

\- ¿Y volveré al colegio?; ¿así sin más?

\- Bueno... ya has perdido el año escolar... creo que podrías ayudar en la comisaría.

\- ¿EN SERIO?; Eso me encantaría.

\- Hay que hablarlo con tu madre y con Bogo... pero creo que les gustará la idea de tenerte de becada.

\- GENIAL... ¿y tendré despacho propio? - Ríe Eli.

\- ... No... pero estarás o en la recepción con Ben o con tu madre.

\- Con Ben puedo atiborrarme de donuts y chuches.

\- JA, se nota de quien eres hija.

\- Alan... sé que has tenido mucho que ver con esto... gracias.

\- Sé que podemos volver a confiar en ti... vuelve a la mesa... hay un buen postre esperando.

\- ¿TIRAMISÚ?... QUIERO A PAPÁ OLI - Dice Elisa sonriendo.

Ya era 7 de Enero; Elisa entró con Alex a su cuarto y empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

\- ¿TE VAS? - Dice Mary entrando.

\- Sí...

\- WAO VAYA SUERTE - Sonríe la otra zorrita.

\- Mary... voy a echarte de menos.

\- Y yo a ti... - Elisa le da una caja de chuches: - GRACIAS.

\- Compártela con Ly...

\- ¿LY?... ¿Quién es?... ¿le conozco? - Ríen.

\- No cambies loca... y que no te cambien... sé que pronto saldrás de aquí - Dice Eli.

\- ELISA, ¿TE IBAS SIN DESPEDIRTE? - Entra Lyon sonriendo.

\- LY - Se abrazan: - Cuídate y cuida de Mary.

\- ¿Mary?... ¿quién es?... ¿la conozco? - Ríe Lyon.

\- Le di una caja de chuches...

\- MARY AMOR MÍO TE AAAAAAAAMO - Ríen.

\- Lobo pirado y glotón - Ríe Mary.

\- JA, cuidaros mucho... sois geniales. Espero veros de nuevo - Dice Elisa.

\- Ya sabes donde estamos - Sonríe Mary.

\- Los Sábados y Domingos son días de visita y entre semana, hay horario de llamadas - Dice Lyon.

\- Lo sé... sois lo único que echaré de menos.

\- Te vamos a extrañar Eli - Los 3 se abrazan.

\- Ly... cuida a Mary; ella no sabe lo que vale - Dice en bajo a Lyon, Eli.

\- Mary... cuida de Ly... es genial y ni se dio cuenta - Dice en bajo a Mary, Ely.

Elisa se va con Alex; Mary se limpia unas lágrimas.

-Zorrita sentimental - Lyon abraza a Mary; ella se recarga en él.

\- Tú tambiéb estás llorando; lobito tierno - Ríe Mary.

\- QUE VA... Las gafas me impiden llorar...

\- JA, QUE EXCUSA MÁS MALA.

\- PERO ME AAAAAAAAAAAAMAS.

\- Lobo loco - Ríen.

NOTA: POR FIN ACTUALICÉ... Gracias a Lyon Wolf por darme el empujón que necesitaba para seguir con este fic.

No tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizarlo... pero se me fue la inspiración.

Jair 937: ELI VOLVIÓ XD ya vuelve a ser buena.

Lyon Wolf: Volvió al buen camino. No iba a ser mala. ¿Te gustó la última parte? XD


	17. Chapter 17

Elisa entraba con Alex y Alan a la comisaría; Bogo los recibió en su despacho.

\- Me alegra que hayas podido salir - Dice el búfalo.

\- Gracias - Dice Elisa algo cortada.

\- Y ahora, podrás ayudar a Benjamin o a tu madre... ¿quieres hacerlo?

\- SÍ - Sonríe Elisa.

\- Bien... llevarás un uniforme como el de ellos y sé que puedo confiar en ti. De momento, ve con Benjamin a la recepción. Él te espera.

\- Gracias por esto - Dice Elisa sonriendo y se va.

\- Muchas gracias, jefe - Dice Alex sonriendo.

\- No hay de que... si trabaja como tu, no le veo ningún problema - Dice Bogo sonriendo: - Además, debía favores a tu marido.

\- Aún así, gracias por darle esta oportunidad - Dice Alex sonriendo.

\- Bueno agentes, a trabajar. Alex, informes... Alan a la sala.

\- Claro jefe... nena, luego te veo - Alan y Alex se besan dulcemente.

\- Hola Eli - Le sonríe una hiena adulta y que llevaba 2 años de policía.

\- Hola Matt...

\- Ya veo que te van a explotar.

\- No creo que mucho - Benjamin regresa con 2 chocolates: - Gracias Ben

\- De nada linda... Matt, ¿quieres algo?

\- NAH... solo hablar con Eli...

\- Estoy trabajando...

\- OK... ¿tienes planes para luego?

\- No contigo - Dice de forma amenazante, Bruce, detrás de él; Matt da un respingo.

\- Oficial Hyena... - Dice con miedo.

\- ¿No te mandaron a informes abajo?... LARGO - Matt se va corriendo.

\- Gracias tío. - Sonríe Eli.

\- De nada, linda... Mmmm chocolate - Le coge el vaso y bebe mucho.

\- Sabía que era por algo - Ríe Eli.

\- Si... PERO ME AAAAAAAAAAMAS - Ríe Bruce.

\- E... Deja a Eli - Ríe Alan pasando con 3 lobos de primer año de policía.

\- OK... Ya la dejo, White... Ben, cuídala

\- Claro Bruce. ¿Un donut?

\- PENSÉ QUE NO IBAS A OFRECERME - Rie Bruce cogiendo uno.

En el instituto, Robin estudiaba en la biblioteca con varios compañeros; en eso, Kyra entra y pregunta al bibliotecario por un libro, él le dice

donde cogerlo; ella pasa por donde Robin; ambos se sonríen con timidez.

Robin va hacia Kyra que cogía un libro.

\- Hola Ky.

\- Hola Rob...

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí... oye... esta tarde, ¿me ayudas con las mates?

\- Claro Ky... ¿y mis padres?

\- Me dan yuyu - Ríen: - No tienen tu paciencia.

Ya por la tarde, todos hacían sus deberes; Elisa entra en la casa hablando con Alex, Alan, Bruce, Rex, Judy y Nick.

\- Hola chicos - Dice Alex.

\- Hola mamá - Olivier la abraza; con él, en una mesa, estaban Kyra y James.

\- Papás, Robin es muy buen profesor de mates - Dice sonriendo James; Bruce le revuelve el pelo riendo.

\- Porque tiene paciencia. - Kyra se levanta y abraza a Rex y a Bruce.

\- ¿Todo bien en la comisaría?

\- Sí peque - Dice Rex sonriendo.

\- ¿Peque?... te saco una cabeza - Ríe Kyra.

\- Sí... pero siempre serás mi peque. - Ríe Rex. Thomas sale de la cocina junto a Alexander.

\- MAMA, PAPA - El lobito abraza a Alex y a Alan.

\- Hola cachorro - Alan lo alza.

\- Hola papá Thomas - Elisa y Thomas se abrazan.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día, Eli?

\- Muy bien. - Sonríe Elisa: - Estuve con Ben en recepción.

\- Bien... tienes un granizado de café en la cocina. - Sonríe Thomas.

\- GENIAL. Gracias Robin.

\- De nada hermanita... pero yo no lo hice... lo hizo papá Thomas.

\- WAO... ¿EN SERIO? - Ríe Bruce.

\- Por mis hijos, hago cualquier cosa, Bruxito.

\- SOY TU HIJO - Ríe Bruce.

\- Pirado - Ríe Thomas.

\- Sí... PERO ME AAAAAAAAAAAAMAS - Ríe Bruce.

\- ¿Y para tu hermano no hiciste nada? - Pregunta Nick tras haber abrazado a D.I.C.K y a Alex (su hija).

\- NOP - Ríe Thomas: - Sí... hice granizados para todos... nena, tienes de chocolate - Dice a Alex.

\- Gracias Thomas - Sonríe Alex.

\- ¿Por qué a ella le tratas tan bien? - Dice Bruce.

\- Porque ella, es un encanto...

\- ¿Y YO NO? - Ríe Bruce.

\- NO... eres una hiena glotona - Ríe Thomas.

\- WAAAAAAALA Pero me queréis. - Eduard entra hablando con el móvil, saluda y va a su despacho; enseguida, sale.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Dice Thomas.

\- Sí... era Logan... me preguntaba por una cosa de economía - Sonríe la otra hiena.

\- Ed... ¿a que me quieres? - Dice Bruce.

\- ... Para nada - Ríen.

\- Que mal mientes, Eddy

\- Fatal, Bruxy - Dice Eduard; Jackson baja por las escaleras: - Hola Jack

\- Hola Ed... ¿resolviste la duda a Logan?

\- Sí... acaba de llamarme. - Sonríe Eduard.

\- ¿Arreglaste mi ordenador? - Dice James.

\- Sí... te lo dejé ya listo.

\- GRACIAS TITO - Dice sonriendo James y moviendo la cola. Melly baja de su cuarto sonriendo.

\- Hola...

\- Hola enfermita - Dice Alex.

\- Menos mal que Thomas me ha cuidado... se ha portado muy bien.

\- Como que soy tu tío favorito - Rie Thomas.

\- Es Nick - Ríe picándolo, Melly.

\- WAAAAAAALA Encima que te hice chocolate caliente.

\- Cierto... entonces... eres tú - Ríe la zorrita abrazándolo.

\- Vendido por un chocolate... malos - Dice Nick riendo.

\- ¿Malos?... peores - Ríe Thomas.

Ya todos cenaban; Elisa hablaba con Ally sobre unas bases de datos.

\- Son fáciles de usar - Dice Ally: - Supongo que Ben te habrá enseñado...

\- No hizo falta... aprendí sola - Sonríe Eli.

\- Se nota de quien eres hija - Sonríe Olivier: - Alex es muy buena con los ordenadores.

\- BAH, yo soy mejor - Ríe Jackson.

\- Porque te especializaste... sino - Ríe Alex.

\- Sino, YO sería el mejor - Ríe Rex.

\- JO Eli que suerte... no tienes deberes - Dice riendo D.I.C.K.

\- Pero madrugo más que vosotros y llego más tarde - Dice Eli.

\- Pero estás con mamá y con papá - Dice Alexander.

\- Si... eso es cierto - Dice Elisa feliz.

\- Y seguro que Ben te da chuches - Dice Melly.

\- Unas pocas - Todos ríen.

\- Anda que no te trata como a una reina - Dice Judy.

\- Como se merece - Dice Olivier.

Todos se acostaban.

Elisa llama al cuarto de Alex y Alan.

\- Adelante - Dice Alex; ella leía en la cama.

\- Hola mamá...

\- Hola cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

\- No mucho... ¿crees que Melly y Jandry volverán a hablarme como antes?

\- Sí... dales tiempo - Sonríe Alex: - Ben está encantado contigo.

\- No es para menos - Sonríe Eli: - Es un buenazo.

\- Sí... le queremos mucho.

\- ES COMO UN PELUCHE - Ríen. Alan sale del baño de pijama.

\- Hola peque.

\- Hola papi Al - Lo abraza: - Si que eres suave - Ríe Eli.

\- Es mi peluche - Ríe Alex.

\- Y tú, eres mi peluche, preciosa - Dice Alan sonriendo a Alex.

\- Bueno... buenas noches...

\- Eli, mañana entramos a las 7 pero tú entras a las 10 con Bruce - Dice Alan.

\- GRACIAS...

\- No ibas a empezar muy fuerte... esta semana el horario que tienes es como el de hoy, ya luego, acoplaremos horarios...

\- ¿Incluso guardias de noche? - Pregunta ilusionada.

\- Si... conmigo o Bruce - Dice Alan.

\- GENIAL - Dice Elisa.

\- Sí... pero ve a acostarte... mañana Bogo no viene y estarás con tu madre en el despacho. - Sonríe Alan.

\- Muy bien... hasta mañana - Besa a Alan en la mejilla y a Alex: - Os quiero.

\- Y nosotros a ti, peque - Dice Alan sonriendo.

Elisa va a su cuarto, por el pasillo se cruza con Melly y Jandri, ambas la ignoran; Eli baja las orejas.

\- ELI - Rita la abraza: - ¿Me cuentas algo?... como cuando era peque...

\- Y a mi - Dice saliendo de su cuarto, Saray.

\- Claro... vamos al cuarto de Rita...

\- ¿Puedo ir yo? - Dice Xander.

\- CLARO LOBITO - Dice Eli abrazándolo.

Ya era muy tarde; los 4 dormían en la habitación de Rita; los pequeños en la cama y Eli y Saray en 2 sofás; en eso, entran Alax y Alex y sonríen al verlos.

\- Eli... Sary... - Ambas despiertan: - Son las 4 de la mañana... venga a dormir. - Ambas bostezan y se van a sus cuartos; Alan coge a Xander que se acurruca

en su cuello.

\- Mama... deja a Xan - Dice Rita despertando.

\- No... es muy tarde y mañana hay cole... otro día hacéis una pijamada - Sonríe Alex.

\- Vale... te quiero mucho mami.

\- Y yo a ti, pequeña - Rita la abraza; Alan lleva a Xander a su cuarto.

\- Sé que no duermes - Ríe Alan.

\- No... pero me gusta abrazarte - Ríe Xander.

\- Lo sé lobezno.

\- Papa... de mayor... ¿seré como tú?... ¿o más como mamá?

\- No lo sé, hijo... eres como yo a tu edad, solo que más pequeño.

\- Seré un lobo pequeño... y con cola más de zorro.

\- Y eso, te hace guay - Xander ríe.

\- Te quiero papi.

\- Y yo a ti. - Llegan al cuarto de Xander.

\- Papi... no quiero ser piloto... Quiero ser poli - Dice el lobezno.

\- Serás lo que quieras - Se abrazan.

A la mañana siguiente, a las 7, Alex y Alan se vestían.

\- Nena, nos espera un duro día.

\- Lo sé... ¿te quedarás en el puesto de Bogo?

\- Sí... me lo pidió Alistair... él se pidió hoy libre. ¿Quieres que Eli esté contigo o con Ben?

\- Conmigo... ya se lo dije anoche. - Alan la besa en el cuello.

\- OK, haremos eso, linda. - Alex se gira, se pone de puntillas y lo besa en la trufa.

\- Te amo, mi chico dulce. - Sonríe Alex.

\- Y yo a ti, mi zorrita dulce. - Ambos van a desayunar; en la cocina, ven a Olivier preparando café para todos.

\- Hice bizcocho - Sonríe Olivier señalando la mesa donde había un enorme bizcocho recién hecho.

\- Te amo - Ríe Alan.

\- Lo sé, lobito - Ríe Olivier.

\- E... no me quites a mi chico - Ríe Alex cortando 3 trozos.

\- Corta 4, nena - Dice entrando Thomas.

\- ¿Por qué tan temprano?

\- Voy a ir pronto a la oficina para volver a la hora de comer. - Dice Thomas: - ¿Puedo invitar a Eli a comer?

\- Claro - Sonríe Alex: - Le vendrá bien salir.

\- Genial... no le digas nada y voy a la comisaría de improviso... ¿a que hora?

\- A las 2 - Dice Alan sonriendo.

\- Bien... allí estaré.

Ya eran las 2 y en la comisaría todo estaba tranquilo; Elisa ayudaba con unos informes a Alan y Alex, revisaba casos antiguos, archivándolos.

Thomas entró y va a recepción.

\- Hola Ben.

\- Hola Thomas... está en el despacho de Bogo.

\- Bien... ¿tranquilo?

\- Sí... todo muy tranquilo - Thomas va al despacho, llama.

\- Adelante - Dice Alan; Thomas entra.

\- Papá - Dice Elisa sonriendo.

\- Hola nena... te invito a comer.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Claro nena... ve con tu padre - Dice Alex.

\- Puede que no la regrese - Dice Thomas.

\- Vale... mañana entonces, Eli viene conmigo a las 8 - Dice Alan.

\- GRACIAS - Eli lo abraza.

\- Pasarlo bien - Sonríe Alex.

\- Nos tomaremos un frapré pensando en ti - Dice Elisa.

\- Te traeremos uno. - Sonríe Thomas: - OK y otro para el lobito blanco, ALAN NO ME MIRES ASÍ - Ríen.

\- No haberme enseñado a poner ojitos - Ríe Alan.

Alan y Alex comían con Benjamin, Bruce y Rex en la cafetería.

\- Que detalle el de Thomas - Dice Rex.

\- Sí... a Eli le viene bien retomar la vida normal - Dice Alan sonriendo.

\- Creo que en casa, con todos va mejor su relación - Dice Rex.

\- No con todos... Melly y Jandry no la tratan igual - Dice Alex triste.

En un restaurante sencillo, Thomas y Elisa comían.

\- Papá... he pensado en no perder el curso... hacer algún cursillo de algo - Dice Elisa

\- Muy bien hija... ¿y qué has pensado?

\- No sé... algo de secretariado. - Sonríe Eli.

\- Te apoyaremos Eli. ¿Y por qué secretariado?

\- No sé... se me dan bien los ordenadores, escribo bien y... me gusta el trabajo de mamá. - En eso, Olivier entra y va con ellos.

\- Hola familia - Sonríe Olivier sentándose.

\- Hola papá Oli

\- Llegas a tiempo... ¿qué comerás?

\- Vengo solo al postre o al café... tengo que preparar una cena importante - Dice Olivier.

\- Trabajas mucho Oli... deberías descansar un poco - Dice Thomas.

\- NAH... me encanta mi trabajo - Sonríe Olivier.

Ya era por la tarde y Thomas y Eli entran en la casa; en la sala, estaban Jandry y Melly.

\- Hola - Dice Elisa; ambas la ignoran: - E... trajimos cosas para merendar... las dejaremos en la cocina - Dice con tristeza. Ely entra

en la cocina y ve a Kyra, Saray y a Robin haciendo un bizcocho de chocolate.

\- WA, Llegaste antes de tiempo - Ríe Robin.

\- OOOO OS AMO - Ríe Elisa abrazándolos.

\- Y nosotros a ti, Eli - Dice sonriendo Kyra.

\- Sí... TRAJISTEIS PASTELES Y DONUTS - Dice Saray.

\- ELI TE AAAAAAAAMO - Dice entrando Fred y cogiendo un donut.

\- Lo sé, zorro loco. - Ríe Elisa. Jandry y Melly entran y cogen un donut, se vuelven a ir.

Ambas salen y ven que Thomas les mira serio.

\- No podéis tratarla así siempre - Dice serio.

\- Pero tío...

\- Sin peros, Jandry... Elisa hizo algo malo pero... está intentando cambiar y cómo os estáis portando con ella, le hace daño... a mi, a Olivier,

a Jack y a Lance se nos dio otra oportunidad y fue gracias a los demás que nos apoyaron, que cambiamos a bien.

\- Ya no le vemos igual...

\- ¿Y por eso la tratáis así de mal?... ¿con ese desprecio? - Dice serio Thomas.

\- Claro tío tú la entiendes... hasta la tía Alex te temía - Dice Jandry de forma hiriente.

\- ALEJANDRA, A TU CUARTO - Dice apareciendo Judy.

\- PERO MAMÁ...

\- SIN PEROS... ESTÁS CASTIGADA... VETE - Jandry bufa y se va.

Esa noche, Eli recibe un mensaje de Mary.

"LOQUITA, Te hechamos de menos"

"MARY... ¿conseguiste un móvil?"

"No... estoy desde el ordenador de Kellan... puedo chatear un ratín"

"GENIAL... ¿Va todo bien?"

"Como siempre... ¿y tu libertad?"

"Bien... "

"¿Pero?"

"Jo como me conoces... 2 de mis primas... me miran mal y... me pone triste eso"

"Dales tiempo... acabas de salir de la trena"

"Sí... soy una malota" XD - Eli ríe

"NAH, qué más quisieras" - Eli ríe

"Te quiero loca"

"Y nosotros a ti"

"¿Estás con Ly?"

"Claro... siempre estamos juntos"

"¿Cuando la boda?"

"JA, me parto, loquita"

"Mary, gracias... me has subido el ánimo"

"De nada... a ver cuando vienes a vernos"

"Ya veré. Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

Mary sonríe y apaga el ordenador.

\- Nena, corre, ya vienen - Dice Lyon nervioso.

\- Voy - Alex cierra el portátil y ambos salen del despacho de Kellan; justo se chocan con él.

\- Os andábamos buscando... ¿de noche en mi despacho? - Pregunta serio la hiena.

\- E... je... es gracioso... - Dice Lyon nervioso y bajando la cola y orejas.

\- Yo no lo veo así - Kellan se cruza de brazos.

\- ... Solo hablé con Ely... - Mary dice con timidez.

\- Y se os está prohibido usar ordenadores... estáis castigados.

\- A Él no le castiges... no hizo nada...

\- Estaba vigilando... - Llega el director con 2 osos pardos.

\- AQUÍ ESTÁN... MARÍA Y LUIS LYON, CASTIGADOS EN AISLAMIENTO.

\- Pero él no hizo...

\- A CALLAR, ZORRA - Dice uno de los osos.

\- E... NO LE LLAMES ASÍ - Grita Lyon.

\- LLEVÁROSLOS - Dice el director; los 2 osos cogen a Lyon y a Mary; a Lyon, uno le coge por los hombros y lo empieza a empujar;

el otro, coge a Mary con fuerza de las orejas levantándola.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAA

\- E... ESO NO HACE FALTA - Grita Kellan.

\- Mary es una zorra del orfanato... a nadie le importa - Dice el director.

\- JA, Zorrita eres muy linda - Dice ese oso en un tono helador y pervertido; Lyon, se suelta y se tira al oso, mordiéndole el brazo: - AAAAAUUCH - El oso

tira a Mary contra una repisa, haciéndole mucho daño.

\- MARY - Grita Lyon

\- Desacato a la autoridad... Lyon pasarás 3 semanas aislado y... Mary igual... y haré que se os separe; que no se os permita ni veros.

\- NO - Grita Mary.

\- No haberos escapado ni venir al ordenador de Kellan. LLEVÁROSLOS.

NOTA: VAYA FINAL TRÁGICO. Voy a poner esta historia en paralelo. Creo que quedará bien.


	18. Chapter 18

Kellan estaba en su cuarto /He de denunciar como trataron a Mary… no sé si le harán algo más pero… he de hacer algo/

Mary estaba siendo golpeada por los 2 guardias, cuando se cansaron, la dejaron hecha un ovillo en el suelo, le habían partido una pata y la clavícula.

\- Llevadla a una celda – Dice el director: - Otra vez no volverá a desobedecer.

Lyon estaba en una celda de aislamiento /¿Y Mary?... debieron de haberla traído ya… ¿qué le habrán hecho?... sé que ambos somos de un orfanato; pero a ella siempre le han tratado muy mal solo por ser una zorra. No es justo/ Oye pisadas y que tiran a alguien en otra celda.

\- ¿MARY?

\- SILENCIO LYON – Grita uno de los guardas.

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

\- QUE TE CALLLES O TE DAREMOS UNA PALIZA – Lyon palidece.

Kellan fue a ver a Lyon por la mañana.

\- Kellan…. Creo que trajeron a Mary mal herida.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Oí que tiraban a alguien en la celda de enfrente pero… no me dijeron si era ella.

\- Voy a ver – Kellan abre la puerta de la celda y se horroriza al ver a Mary hecha un ovillo y llena de heridas, ve que su pata trasera derecha está en una posición muy extraña y estaba hinchada y que ella se tocaba el hombro llorando por el dolor.

\- Kellan Hyena ya no eres tutor de la zorrita – Dice un oso pardo.

\- Ella no merecía esta paliza… le destrozaron… hay que llevarle a un hospital.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo – Dice el director.

\- No lo creo – Bogo aparece seguido de Bruce y de Alan, ambos llevaban una camilla.

\- E… Jefe Bogo… JA… solo fue un castigo…

\- Os pasasteis y ha habido denuncias por cómo la tratasteis anoche y otras veces.

\- Kellan retira la denuncia – Dice el director serio.

\- Él no la hizo – Dice entrando una gacela hembra y un león joven; ambos funcionarios del centro: - Fuimos nosotros. – Dice la gacela seria.

\- ¿Sabrina?, ¿Leonard?; ¿por qué?

\- Porque no es la primera en recibir abusos y antes no teníamos pruebas suficientes. – Un rinoceronte guardia entra con Lyon, él mira alucinado a Mary, ella le mira y sonríe de forma forzada.

\- Lyon gracias por colaborar – Le sonríe el tigre.

\- ¿QUÉ? – Grita el director

\- Lyon ya había denunciado antes el acoso que Mary sufría. – Dice serio el rinoceronte.

\- Así que decidimos instalar cámaras y hemos visto todo – Dice el león.

\- Quedan arrestados por acoso y abusos a una menor – Dice Bogo mientras entran más policías: - Agentes Hyena y White, custodien a la herida al hospital y a su acompañante – Dice mirando a Lyon: - Kellan gracias por llamarme anoche. Vas con ellos para ayudarnos en la estancia de Mary en el hospital.

\- Bien señor – Dice serio Kellan. Bruce y Alan ayudan a Mary a subir a la camilla.

\- Todo irá bien – Le sonríe Alan.

\- Gracias… agentes – Dice Mary sonriendo sonrojada /Que guapo es este lobo… ¿qué e pasa con los lobos?/

En el hospital, habían curado a Mary; afortunadamente, no tenía la clavícula rota, solo tenía el brazo roto y una pierna; estaría unos días en el hospital hasta que decidieran a llevarla a otro centro con Lyon.

Ambos estaban en un cuarto solos; mirando la tele y comiendo chuches.

\- He estado pensando – Dice Mary mirándolos por la ventana del pasillo.

\- ¿En qué loquita? – Dice Bruce a su lado.

\- En que… se vengan a casa… estarían vigilados por polis y… ellos no son tan malos. Leí sus expedientes.

\- Eso no es asunto de Bogo… sino de quien lleva los centros de menores – Dice Alan.

\- Lo sé… pero les veo tan indefensos – Dice Mary: - Ambos son como Ely y se les ve que han sufrido.

\- Si nena… pero no creo que podamos hacer nada por ellos… - Dice Bruce.

\- Les quitaron sus condenas – Dice Alan apareciendo con Bogo.

\- ¿EN SERIO? – Dice Alex sonriendo.

\- Sí… fueron injustamente juzgados… después de todo, no hicieron nada – Dice Bogo: - Solo meterse en el servidor de un videojuego y cotillear en archivos de la ZIA y de la ZPD pero no descargaron nada. Al ser huérfanos, abusaron de ellos en el juicio.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con ellos?

\- Volverán al orfanato – Dice Alan triste.

\- A NO SER – Dice Alex mirando a Alan; Alan la mira confuso pero sonríe mucho.

\- ¿No estarás pensando en?.. – Dice Bogo.

\- Darles un hogar… les quedaría 2 años en el orfanato y… en casa, 2 bocas más, no se notarían – Sonríe Alex.

\- Bueno… hablaré con la directora del orfanato – Sonríe Bogo. Elisa aparece con Nick.

\- ¿Están bien? – Dice ella preocupada.

\- Si… ve a hablar con ellos – Le sonríe Alan. Elisa sonríe, llama a la puerta y entra; los 3 se abrazan.

\- Acaban de decírmelo – Dice Eli: - ¿Estás bien?

\- Si… por fortuna, los polis actuaron con rapidez – Sonríe Mary.

\- Si… me lo contó mi tío Nick…

\- JO Eli vives rodeada de polis… ¿no te da yuyu? – Ríe Lyon.

\- No… me he acostumbrado. – Ríe Eli.

\- ¿Quieres chuches? – Dice Mary.

\- Pensé que no ibas a decirlo – Ríe Eli.

\- Mary está pirada pero… es buena – Dice Lyon.

\- No estoy más pirada que tú, lobito – Ríe Mary.

\- ANDA QUE NO… Me pervertiste

\- Me pervertiste tú, querido – Ríe Mary.

\- Ups, tienes razón – Los 3 ríen.

/Vaya 2… se nota lo que se quieren/ Piensa Eli.

/Mi loquito… le quiero tanto… pero solo me ve como a su mejor amiga/

/Mi zorrita… ahora espero que las cosas nos vayan bien. La adoro/

Alex entra: - Bien chicos he de deciros algo – Los 3 se sientan en la cama.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, agente Fox? – Dice Mary seria.

\- Llámame Alex, cielo… os quitaron la condena.

\- ¿QUÉ? – Dice Lyon.

\- Así es Lyon… habéis tenido muy buena conducta y sacasteis muy buenas notas… se os juzgó demasiado duro y tras los abusos, se os quitó la condena.

\- ESO ES GENIAL – Sonríe Lyon.

\- Sí… ¿volveremos al orfanato? – Dice Mary.

\- En un tiempo /O no/ De momento, Mary te recuperarás aquí y Lyon será tu acompañante… pero siempre un adulto os vigilará desde fuera. Hoy estará…

\- YO EL AGENTE BRUCE HYENA – Sonríe Bruce entrando.

\- ¿Eres el padre de Kellan? – Pregunta Lyon sonriendo.

\- Así es lobito observador… pero YO soy mejor.

\- No… Kellan es mucho más mono – Ríe Mary.

\- WAAAAAAAAALA Zorrita enfermita, debes de respetarme.

\- Y lo hago… solo digo la verdad.

\- NAH… ni caso… es una pirada – Se burla Lyon.

\- Él es el pirado – Ríe Mary.

\- Que no Mary… tú la pirada y yo….

\- El pervertido – Ríe Mary.

\- Zorrita loquita…

\- Lobito pervertido – Ríe Mary.

\- Si… pero me amas.

\- Como tú a mi. – Sonríe Mary sonrojada.

\- … Puede…

\- ¿Puede?... es verdad, Ly.

\- NAH… ¿Tu crees?

\- Al 100%

\- EJEM… Eli debes de irte ya a tu casa, se acabaron las visitas – Dice Bruce: - Y a la zorrita piradita, le traerán pronto la cena y… el lobito pervertido debe de ir a cenar.

\- QUE NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO.

\- Sí lo eres – Ríe Mary.

\- … Y tú, una pirada.

\- Par de locos – Dice Eli: - No cambiéis.

\- NAH… Ya no tenemos remedio – Ríe Lyon.

Esa noche, Lyon y Mary veían la tele acurrucados en la cama.

\- E… loquita…

\- ¿Sí, pervertido?

\- Yo… yo… Te quiero mucho.

\- Oooo y yo a ti…

\- No lo entiendes… no solo como amigos… - Mary le calla, cogiéndole de la cara y le besa en la trufa de forma dulce.

\- Si lo entiendo Ly… - Dice roja.

\- Mary… eres mi mejor amiga y a quien amo… no volveré a permitir que te hagan daño.

\- Ni yo a ti… eres muy especial, lobito.

\- … Lo sé, zorrita – Ríen.

NOTA: ¿Y BIEN?... ¿Os ha gustado?. Disfruté con la última parte (cuando están en el hospital). Se lo dedico a alguien muy especial para mi que se habrá sentido identificado. Te quiero mucho, lobito pervertido.


End file.
